Destiny
by Umiko Lunita
Summary: Yaoi SasuNaru Tras una segunda escapada de la villa, Naruto se embarca junto a Kakashi en la búsqueda eterna de su amigo Sasuke, pero por el camino, se encontrarán con numerosos obstáculos que, de algún modo, les ayudarán a conocerse mejor a ellos mismos.
1. Chapter 1

**Los pilares del destino...**

**Notas de Lunita: **Aquí vuelvo con otro de mis fics. Esta vez la trama está ambientada en la segunda temporada de la serie, sin embargo no habrá spoilers puesto que todo lo que ocurra será inventado por mí. Espero que os guste nn

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi kishimoto._

**Capítulo 1**

**Primera parte**

Era una noche muy oscura y fría. El viento azotaba con fuerza las copas de los árboles, que bailaban a su compás. La oscuridad se apoderó de las calles de la villa de la hoja, que a estas altas horas de la noche estaba desierta. Todos dormían ya. Todos, menos yo. Era consciente de lo que me jugaría al día siguiente y por eso mi mente me atormentaba constantemente ¿Y si algo salía mal? Cualquier mínimo fallo significaba el fin.

Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, soy un ninja de esta villa, conocido por tener el pelo rubio dorado, los ojos azules como el cielo, la tez tostada, tres marcas a cada lado de la cara similares a los bigotes de un zorro y principalmente, ser la persona más cabezota y perseverante de la faz de la Tierra. Y eso fue, mi cabezonería lo que nos va a poner en peligro a mis amigos y a mí; a estar en esta lucha; para muchos sin sentido, para mí, totalmente lógica.

Pensé y reflexioné de nuevo sobre en plan que habíamos trazado. Si había algún tipo de error quería darme cuenta mucho antes de ponerlo en marcha para poder solucionarlo, pero no, no encontré ninguno.

Suspiré relajado. Si todo iba según lo previsto, al día siguiente a esta misma hora ya habríamos traspasado las lineas enemigas. Empezaba a estar muy nervioso; tenía el pulso muy alterado.

-Pensé que todo el mundo estaría dormido a estas horas -comentó una voz grave, potente y muy masculina desde la derecha.

Miré de reojo a la persona que había hablado. Era un hombre aparentemente joven, alto, de esbelta figura, tapado de arriba a bajo con una capa negra que ondeaba suavemente. Tenía una pinta realmente extraña, que incitaba a desconfiar y más aún tras esa frase ¿Sería quizás un ladrón? ¿Un criminal? No, ninguno de ellos actuaría de esta forma.

-Cuánto tiempo... ¿No, Naruto-kun?

Esta vez giré completamente la cabeza para mirarle. Me recordaba a alguien, pero no lograba adivinar a quién.

El encapuchado sonrió de medio lado y se sentó junto a mí en el banco. Le observé atentamente. Su forma de moverse... había algo en él que me decía que le había visto en poco tiempo.

-¿Sigues sin reconocerme? Esperaba que tuvieses mejor memoria -dijo, y elevó una mano con lentitud hasta su capucha y la retiró, dejando un rostro que nunca pensé que volvería a ver.

-¿¡Itachi!? -exclamé- ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!?

-Tranquilo, sólo he venido a hablar y baja el tono de voz que es tarde -se calló por varios instantes, que hicieron que el ambiente se volviese un poco tenso- creo que hay algo que debes saber-continuó- Todavía sigues buscando a mi ototo, ¿verdad?

-No tengo por qué decirte nada -comenté malhumorado.

-Yo tampoco, pero si quieres que vuelva, te hace falta saber lo que yo sé -afirmó.

-¿Y tú en qué te beneficias? -pregunté irónico.

-Eres astuto, zorrito, he de reconocerlo. Pero simplemente no me conviene tenerle pegado a los talones ahora mismo, eso es todo -comentó con tono divertido- de todos modos, entiendo que desconfíes de mí.

-Está bien ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir? -pregunté, esperando acabar pronto. No creía en ningún momento que lo que me dijese me fuese a ayudar.

-Relájate, tómatelo con calma... vosotros no sabéis aprovechar y disfrutar de la paz. Todo el mundo da por cerrado el caso del asesinato el clan Uchiha ¿No es así? Si supiesen la verdad... -murmuró.

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunté perplejo.

-De nada. Sólo fue un pequeño recuerdo. A lo que iba, la estrategia que estáis utilizando es totalmente errónea -comenzó a explicarme- a Sasuke sólo le podrás traer por la fuerza y usar técnicas físicas contra un Uchiha es inútil. Podría llamarse suicidio.

-¿Y entonces qué quieres que haga? ¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados!

-Naruto, tu única oportunidad es que utilices una técnica ocular más poderosa que la suya.

-¡Qué no soy un Uchiha!

-¡Baka! -saltó, golpeándome en la frente con dos de sus dedos- tú tienes unos ojos muy poderosos, incluso más que los míos. Sólo tienes que aprender a utilizarlos -añadió con una extraña sonrisa, algo siniestra. Mientras me sobé el golpe con una mano.

-¿Pero cómo...?-traté de hablar.

-Es algo que debes descubrir por tu cuenta -me interrumpió- te saldrá cuando menos te lo esperes.

Se puso de pie, mientras el viento revolvía sus largos cabellos azabaches, recogidos en una coleta baja, que contrastaba a la perfección con sus finas pero varoniles facciones, sus ojos negros y su piel pálida. Ajustó su capa y se colocó la capucha.

-Naruto, tráele de vuelta y no dejes que le ocurra nada. Todo irá bien si se está quietecito. Y por cierto, si alguien te pregunta, nunca hemos tenido esta conversación. Ya nos veremos... o eso espero -me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar con paso lento.

-¡Espera!-grité, pero por mucho que le busqué por todas partes no le encontré. Se había desvanecido con el viento. Se había ido.

-xXx-

Aquel momento ahora mismo parecía tan distante que ni si quiera me parece real. Mejor dicho ni si quiera me parece real lo que estoy viendo. Tres años, tres largos años buscándote y ahora que te tengo frente a mí no puedo creerlo. No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos... Sasuke.

Era ya de día y el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, haciendo que todo lo que estaba debajo de su luz resplandeciese con un brillo especial.

Te miré y sin que me diese cuenta, te colocaste a mi lado, con una mano sobre mi hombro. Ya no sé cómo sentirme; no sé si moriré de lo emocionado que estoy por verte o de lo triste que me encuentro de que sea de esta manera ¿Por qué me odias? ¿Por qué te haces esto?

-Esta vez, por capricho mío... morirás-dijiste mientras desenvainabas tu katana y te ponías en posición de ataque. Eso es lo único que dices, que quieres acabar conmigo. Mis compañeros no están aquí para protegerme, posiblemente estén heridos o muertos ¿A qué esperas, Sasuke? No pienso moverme ni huir. He decidido que mi vida ya no vale la pena. Tú ya no eres la persona que conocía...

Ya casi puedo sentir el filo de tu espada contra mi piel y como mi sangre, que está ardiendo en mi interior, se escurrirá y se deslizará por su hoja como la de tantos otros. Para ti sólo seré un asesinato más que cargar a tus espaldas, nada más...

Sin embargo ese contacto no llegó a producirse. No sé dónde estoy, no hay más que oscuridad.

Todo ha desaparecido de pronto ¿Me habré muerto? No, creo que no. Si sólo unos ojos puros pueden ver en las tinieblas sin quemarse ¿Por qué no soy capaz de ver?

Sasuke apareció de la nada, huyendo de mí. Corrí tras él, pero de repente todo volvió a cambiar; fue como si hubiese abierto los ojos. Me siento extraño. Estoy tumbado en el suelo, sobre un campo cubierto de hierba, donde sólo hay cielo y tierra. Nada más, ni nubes, ni árboles... nada. Sin embargo, sopla una agradable brisa, fría, gélida, que hizo que me estremeciese varias veces. No hay ni un alma por los alrededores y eso me da miedo ¿Volveré alguna vez a ver a mis amigos? Un sentimiento de soledad empieza a invadir mi cuerpo ¿Qué hago?

Pasé mucho rato allí tumbado, pensando y meditando con calma lo que podía hacer. Decidí recorrer la extensa llanura por el mero hecho de distraer mi mente y comprobar si había alguien por los alrededores.

Tras un buen rato caminando, la temperatura empezó a aumentar cada vez más deprisa y no había rastro de sombra alguna, ni si quiera en la lejanía, hasta donde alcanzan a ver mis ojos.

El aire pronto se volvió cálido como si estuviese en el desierto y la hierba que estaba a mis pies comenzó a quemarme, como si estuviese en llamas. Dí varios saltos, tratando de huir inútilmente de aquella sensación.

La escena volvió a cambiar. Estábamos de nuevo frente a frente Sasuke y yo. Le miré extrañado, ahora no había nada más a nuestro alrededor, sólo una especie de luz que iluminada y cubría todo lo demás.

-Naruto, mírame -me ordenó el moreno segundos después. Su voz resonó formando un eco. Me quedé observándole un rato, hasta que empezó a acercarse a mí.

-No, así no. Mírame de verdad -pidió con un leve murmullo, que pareció un ruego- necesito que me comprendas, porque tú eres el único que puede hacerlo y en quién confío -agarró mi cara con sus dos cálidas manos y fue fusionándose conmigo, convirtiéndonos en un sólo ser. No me lo podía creer. Aquello era descabellado, simplemente no podía ser real.

Y de pronto la escena volvió a cambiar.

Desperté de un modo extraño. Me froté los ojos y observé mi entorno. Estaba en el mismo lugar que al principio. El cielo ya estaba cubierto por un color azul marino intenso y miles de estrellas brillantes que centelleaban levemente.

Me levanté instintivamente. Sasuke esta de pie, estático, a un par de metros de mí, respirando profunda y entrecortadamente.

-¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo has hecho eso? -murmuró con voz ahogada.

Le miré preocupado. Ni si quiera sabía lo que había ocurrido.

Establecí un extraño contacto visual con él, al cruzar mis ojos con el sharingan. Noté como mi cuerpo empezaba a pesarme más de lo normal. Comencé a respirar más hondo. Era como si hubiese olvidado como debía llegar el aire a mis pulmones. Comencé a asustarme y lo peor de todo es que sabía que nadie me iba a ayudar. El corazón volvió a latirme muy deprisa; la sangre ya no me llegaba a los músculos. Me sentía cada vez más nervioso. Me dí cuenta de que Sasuke estaba experimentando algo parecido, pues ambos comenzamos a tambalearnos, amenazando con caer al suelo ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Era como si el contacto visual estuviese debilitándonos.

Mi visión comenzó a nublarse. Ya ni si quiera podía ver con nitidez el cuerpo de mi compañero. Estaba hecho un lío, nadando en un mar de confusión del que me era imposible salir. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar, lo sabía de antemano. La muerte me estaba esperando.

Empiezo a estar muy cansado, no aguantaré mucho. Lo noto. Ya no logro distinguir nada, sólo veo una enorme mancha borrosa. Es más, mis párpados ya no me responden. Traté por todos los medios mantener mis ojos abiertos, pero se resisten. Cada vez van aumentando la presión para cerrarse mientras que mis fuerzas caen.

Ya no puedo más, este es mi fin. Mi vida acaba aquí. No he sido hokage, no he salvado a mi mejor amigo y ni si quiera he podido cumplir mi palabra.

-Sasuke, te lo ruego... no te vayas.

**Segunda parte**

Una extraña lux me despierta con brusquedad. Abro los ojos lentamente. El lugar donde me encuentro es extraño, las paredes están pintadas de blanco y no hay ni un solo mueble a parte de la cama en la que estoy tumbado. Mi vista no está bien del todo, pero aún así pudo distinguir las figuras de tres personas. Entrecierro los ojos y bajo la mirada.

Ha vuelto a huir.

-¡Naruto!-exclamó la voz de Sakura al ver que estoy consciente, abrazándome posesivamente. Sakura es una chica delgada, de pelo corto y rosado, piel clara y ojos de un color verde hierba, que resalta sus finas y femeninas facciones- Naruto, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés bien -dijo soltando unas traviesas lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -logro mustiar, ignorando el comentario. Mi vista por fin comienza a aclararse y ya puedo observar el rostro del capitán Yamato y de Sai.

-No lo sabemos, Naruto-kun -respondió mi capitán, un hombre alto, fuerte, de ojos negro y pelo corto y castaño-os encontramos a Sasuke y a ti inconscientes.

-¿¡Sasuke!? ¿¡Dónde está!? -pregunté exaltado, desprendiéndome del agarre de Sakura.

Los dos se callaron, meditando una respuesta adecuada.

-Se están haciendo los preparatorios para su juicio -respondió Sai sin pudor alguno. Es un chico alto, de pelo y ojos oscuros mientras que su piel es extremadamente pálida-por desgracia no pinta bien la cosa.

-¿¡Dónde está ahora mismo!? -pregunté más agresivo que antes.

-Naruto, cálmate -habló Sakura- ahora debes preocuparte por ti mismo.

-¡No me calmaré hasta que sepa dónde está!

-Ahh -suspiró el anbu- está en una celda de máxima seguridad en la cárcel de la hoja.

Me quedé quieto unos segundos. Los demás me miraban desconcertados, esperando mi reacción. No pude soportarlo más y tras dar un bote en la cama, salí corriendo por la ventana mientras ellos me seguían. Tenía que hablar con Tsunade ahora mismo ¡No pueden encerrarle! Sasuke no es un criminal, simplemente está confundido. Alguien tiene que abrirle los ojos cuanto antes, aunque sea a la fuerza.

-xXx-

-¡Oba-chan! -grité al entrar en la celda en la que se encontraba Sasuke. Sin embargo me sorprendió ver que el ojinegro no estaba tras las rejas, sino que estaba sentado frente a Tsunade en una mesa. Ambos se giraron para verme.

-Naruto, Sasuke y yo tenemos algo muy urgente de lo que hablar en este momento.

No tenía intención de irme, pero tras ver la fría mirada de mi "amigo" decidí acatar las órdenes y salí de la sala. Nada más cerrar la puerta, no pude evitar mirar por la cerradura.

-Mi oferta es sencilla -habló Sasuke, que estaba de espaldas a la puerta- os ofrezco toda la información que poseo a cambio de mi libertad.

-No tengo ninguna garantía de que tu información sea cierta. Podrías estar llevándonos a una trampa -habló la rubia desconfiando de sus palabras.

-Verifícala si quieres o contrástala con la de otros ninjas.

-De todos modos, no puedo olvidar el hecho de que seas un ninja renegado. En otras palabras: alta traición -apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó los dedos, pensativa. Después de reflexionar sobre la situación volvió a hablar- Te diré lo que haremos: nos darás toda tu información, prestarás servicios sociales, estarás bajo libertad condicional y no saldrás de la villa bajo ningún concepto.

-Necesitaré salir de la villa -replicó.

-No hasta nueva orden. Has traicionado a tu villa. Tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo para que podamos volver a confiar en ti- Tsunade le dirigió una mirada severa mientras el Uchiha abandonaba la celda acompañado por dos anbus.

Tuve el tiempo justo para evitar que me golpease con la puerta.

Ni si quiera me miró. Avanzó con pasos lentos por el pasillo hasta desaparecer por las escaleras.

-Estás preocupado por Sasuke, ¿Verdad? -preguntó Tsunade estando a mis espaldas.

-No no. Al fin y al cabo, él ya es mayorcito -dije, tratando de convencerme a mí mismo.

-Será interrogado como espía, no como criminal. Puedes estar tranquilo.

-Uff... menos mal -respiré aliviado. La rubia me dedicó una sonrisa dulce.

-Naruto, ten cuidado y no tomes confianzas con Sasuke. Ambos hemos visto en sus ojos que no es el mismo de antes.

Asentí y desvié tristemente la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Me pregunto qué hará Orochimaru ahora. Estoy seguro de que trama algo -afirmé.

-Eso es impredecible -hizo una leve pausa y me miró a los ojos- vete a casa. Acabas de volver de tu misión y necesitas descansar. Mañana tus compañeros te contarán los detalles.

-Hai -asentí mientras me marchaba.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida me replanteé el volver a casa. Estaba cansado, pero no tenía ganas de dormir. Algo en mi interior me oprimío el pecho y me obligaba a estar más hiperactivo que de costumbre.

Al llegar a la calle sentí el gélido aire nocturno chocar contra mi piel. Me estremecí pero en cierto modo me gustaba. Sentía claramente el dolor, la monotonía y la angustia que se estaba formando en mi pecho y esa sensación similar al filo de una cuchilla sobre mi piel, resultaba hasta consoladora.

Caminé por las calles con la idea de no quedarme quieto ¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo así? ¿Por qué me siento más solo que antes?

Mi mente ya no responde, ya no es "mía" puesto que ahora mi cuerpo se mueve por su cuenta sin escucharme. Traté de relajarme y me dejé llevar, creo que será lo mejor.

Escucho de fondo el griterío de las gentes. Todo el mundo está muy animado hoy, demasiado para mi gusto. Podría ir al Ichiraku, seguro que allí no hay mucha gente.

Caminé en dirección al restaurante de fideos con la mirada ausente y los hombros caídos. Cuando me hallaba a tan solo unos metros pude observar a un grupo de chicas, gritando como locas. Dudé un momento si debía ir o no, pero acabé acercándome a la muchedumbre. Pude escuchar como coreaban "Sasuke, Sasuke" con toda claridad pero decidí ignorarlas.

Me abrí paso entre tanto alboroto y me senté en uno de los pocos sitios sin cambiar ni un ápice mi expresión.

-¡Oe, viejo! ¡Una ración grande, por favor!

-En seguida.

Miré de reojo todo el local. Sasuke estaba sentado dos sitios más a mi izquierda. Me ignora, igual que antes. No sé se es que no me mira o que no es la persona que conocía, pero me deprime mucho ver cómo van las cosas.

El viejo apoyó el tazón sobre la mesa y me miró con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Ah, Naruto! -exclamó- hacía mucho que no te veía por aquí -paró un momento al ver que no cambiaba mi expresión- mira, ¿qué te parece si te invito a éste?

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Genial! -dije con una falsa alegría poco convincente- ¡Itadakimasu!

Volvía a desviar la mirada hacia el bol de fideos y tomé un pesadez los palillos para comenzar a comer aún estando deprimido. No soy de esas personas que buscan el consuelo en la comida, más bien todo lo contrario.

No levanté la vista hasta que escuché como se movía una silla. Mi giré para ver como Sasuke dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa y se iba, siendo perseguido por sus fans. Sólo una pregunta rondaba por mi mente: ¿Por qué te has olvidado tan fácilmente de que existo?

Cuando llevaba comido medio plato, de pronto se me quitaron las ganas de seguir y disculpándome por el desperdicio de comida, abandoné el restaurante y puse rumbo hacia mi casa.

Llegué a mi piso tan sólo unos minutos más tarde. Me dí una ducha, tirando la ropa de cualquier manera en la cesta para lavar. El agua recorría todos y cada uno de los rincones de mi cuerpo, otorgándole una gran relajación. Sin embargo, la preocupación se estaba extendiendo por mi interior a gran velocidad. En cierto modo, tenía miedo a lo que pudiese llegar a suceder.

Al salir del baño y secarme, me desplomé sobre la cama de mi cuarto con cansancio y pena; pena por haberme llevado la mayor desilusión de mi vida. Bueno, sea como sea, no merece la pena seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Me acurruqué contra las sábanas. Es infantil, lo sé, pero eso hacía que no me sintiese tan solo.

Traté de concentrarme en dormir, pero no era capaz. Mi mente estaba inquieta y me parece que todos los temas que no había pensado antes, los pensé esa noche. Cuando mi cuerpo ya no aguantó más, me quedé dormido.

**Tercera parte**

_Día 1_

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?-preguntó Sasuke de mal humor. Estaba realizando los servicios sociales que le habían encomendado. Hoy le tocaba pintar un muro del centro de la villa.

-Ya que no teníamos nada que hacer, hemos decidido venir a ayudarte -dijo Sakura.

Sai y yo no dijimos nada. Ella nos obligó a venir ¡Y yo quería mi día libre!

-Marchaos a casa -dijo el moreno nuevamente- no necesito la ayuda de nadie.

-Lo haremos quieras o no -volvió a hablar la pelirrosada y tras una mirada amenazadora Sai y yo tomamos una broca y comenzamos a pintar con ellos. Sasuke se limitó a ignorarnos.

Ya me estaba cansando del silencio que se había formado. Me giré de mala gana y tomé el bote de pintura, pero Sai me propinó un fuerte codazo que hizo que se me escurriese entre las manos y le golpease de lleno en el pie de Sasuke, que estaba a mi lado.

-¡¡DOBEEEEEE!! ¿¡QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!? -gritó lleno de ira.

-¡Ha sido un accidente! -exclamé.

-¿¡Quieres dejar de joderme la vida!? ¡¡Estoy harto de que me persigas, me atosigues y de que no me dejes en paz!!

-¡Sólo queríamos ayudarte! ¡¿Y así nos lo agradeces!? -grité más fuerte que él.

-¡JA! ¡Vosotros no sois capaces ni de cuidar de vosotros mismos!

-¿¡Querias que Orochimaru se apoderase de tu cuerpo!? ¿¡Lo preferías!?

-¡¡No es asunto tuyo!!

-¡¡Sí que lo es!!

-Naruto, te diré una cosa por tu bien -dijo cambiando radicalmente su tono de voz a uno más calmado y serio- olvida que existo; ignórame. No me veas, no me escuches, ni si quiera pienses en mí. Haz eso y nos irá mejor a todos- Tiró su brocha al suelo y comenzó a andar de espaldas a nosotros.

-¿Sasuke a dónde vas? -le preguntó Sakura preocupada.

-No os importa. Decidle a Tsunade que acabaré de pintar más tarde -dijo antes de desaparecer.

Hubo varios momentos de tensión. Sakura y Sai (que no había dicho nada) se miraron entre ellos para luego posar sus miradas en mí.

De la misma forma en la que se fue Sasuke, me fui yo, con los ojos entrecerrados y los hombros caídos.

_Día 2_

Era ya por la mañana temprano. Me revolví en la cama varias veces. No tenía ganas de levantarme.

Giré mi cabeza casi instintivamente hacia mi mesilla, donde guardo los pocos recuerdos que tengo ¡La bandana de Sasuke! Me había olvidado por completo de ella. Supongo que ahora que ha vuelto lo justo es que se la devuelva, ¿no? De todos modos no tengo nada mejor que hacer y así de paso le hago una visita.

-xXx-

Peté con fuerza en la puerta y esperé pacientemente a que me abriesen.

-¿Qué quieres? -gruñó Sasuke malhumorado.

-He venido a traerte esto -dije tendiéndole la bandana con la mano y con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Espero que con esto nuestra relación mejore.

Pero no, me la arrancó casi literalmente de las manos y tras murmurar un "vete" me cerró la puerta en las narices.

A mi antiguo yo lo único que le pasaría en esta situación es que se enfadaría, hinchando las mejillas. En cambio a mí, no me he enfadado lo más mínimo, lo único que ha hecho es herir mi amor propio y deprimirme más si eso es posible.

¿Por qué me haces esto...?

_Día 3_

Acababa de volver de una misión individual a la que me habían enviado. Eran las ocho y media de la tarde y al fin había llegado a casa. Cogí unas cuantas cartas que me habían dejado en el buzón y entré dentro.

Silencio. Tristeza. Dolor.

Todas esas sensaciones se mezclaron dentro de mí. La mayoría de la gente no es consciente de lo que implica la soledad. Es un dolor constante, que aparece cada vez que llegas a tu casa o todos se van. Muchas veces me he preguntado qué hago aquí. Si no hay alguien que se preocupe por ti, ¿merece la pena vivir? Nunca hay nadie esperándome cuando vuelvo; siempre hay silencio y nunca soy feliz.

Le eché un ojo a las cartas mientras comía algo en la cocina. Casi todas eran publicidad, menos la última, que ya antes de abrirla me daba una extraña sensación. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Me armé de valor y deslicé los dedos bajo la solapa. Abrí el sobre y leí el contenido con atención. No era más que una hoja del tamaño de medio folio.

_Estimado señor Uzumaki:_

_Lamento comunicarle que el Estado ha retirado las ayudas destinadas a los menores sin tutor legal. Este suceso se ha debido a la gran crisis monetaria que estamos traspasando. La nueva ley instituida el pasado 10 de enero, estipula que las viviendas cedidas serán puestas en alquiler para obtener mayor beneficio. Le rogamos que abandone el recinto antes del próximo día 1. Disculpe las molestias ocasionadas._

_Sukariwa Noriaki, DEK (Departamento Económico de Konoha)_

No me deprimí. No me enfadé. Mis labios se curvaron formando una sonrisa. Cuando estás en el fondo sólo puedes ir hacia arriba... o no.

_Día 5_

_Ya no puedo más, lo siento. No puedo seguir viviendo así ¿Qué sentido tiene sufrir? ¿Qué sentido tiene mi vida? No he sido capaz de hallar esas respuestas. Quiero daros las gracias a todos aquellos que me habéis ayudado. Querría dejarle un último mensaje a mi "Amigo" Sasuke: es cierto que has tratado de matarme y me has traicionado, pero me has dado un motivo para seguir viviendo todos estos años y eso es mucho más importante que todo lo demás. _

_Hasta siempre._

_Uzumali Naruto_

La lluvia caía con fuerza al igual que el viento que silbaba entre las copas de los árboles. Una gran tormenta se estaba aproximando a este lugar al que llaman el valle del fin. He decidido venir a este lugar para acabar con esto. Estoy de pie, situado en las cercanías de la orilla del río. El agua está empapándome de arriba a bajo, pero eso ya no importa.

Tomé uno de mis kunais con el pulso temblando, debido más a la tensión del momento que al frío del ambiente. Lo alcé al aire y giré el filo en dirección a mi cuello. Quería hacerlo rápido, de un solo corte. Quería dejar de sentir esa agonía.

Inspiré profundamente, pero cuando iba a deslizar mi brazo, una mano lo agarró y me inmovilizó. Desvié mi mirada para ver quién había sido. Sasuke, ¿Quién sino?

-Me dijiste que no querías saber nada de mí, ¿verdad? Pues suéltame y deja que termine con ésto.

-Naruto, suelta el kunai -dijo el azabache con una voz calmada pero firme, tratando de que pareciese conciliadora.

-No lo haré -negué.

-Suéltalo. Esto no conduce a nada. Suéltalo, por favor -rogó con tono suplicante, en un susurró que se desvaneció con el viento.

Solté el peligroso cuchillo casi sin darme cuenta, dejando que se deslizase lentamente entre mis agarrotados dedos. Cuando estuvo en el suelo, Sasuke le propinó una fuerte patada, enviándolo bien lejos para que no lo pudiera volver a coger.

-Ven a mi casa -murmuró- tenemos que hablar seriamente.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**Los pilares del destino...**

**Capítulo 2**

**Primera parte**

Miles de imágenes pasaron por mis ojos en menos de un segundo. Traté de fijarme bien en todas ellas. La mayoría eran imágenes de Sasuke peleando junto a mí. Parecíamos enfadados por algo. Parecía como si... algo no tuviese sentido. Todo a nuestro alrededor parecía seco o tal vez quemado. La última imagen que vi tardó un poco más en desvanecerse. En ella aparecían claramente Orochimaru y Kyubi que al igual que Sasuke y yo parecían estar luchando ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Entreabrí los ojos despacio. Ésta no es mi casa.

-Tú también lo viste, ¿verdad?

Segundos más tarde pude comprobar que el que había hablado era Sasuke. Ambos parecíamos estar en un salón, probablemente el de su casa. Me reincorporé con lentitud para no dañar mi espalda que parecía estar entumecida.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -le pregunté.

-No lo sé. Pero hemos visto algo y no me gusta -contestó con su templante serio habitual.

-¿Ésta es tu casa?

-Sí. Llevas horas durmiendo. Son las cuatro de la madrugada.

-¿¡Nani!? -grité alterado.

-¡Baja la voz, dobe! ¡Qué es tarde!

-Lo siento... -murmuré avergonzado- antes dijiste que teníamos que hablar, ¿de qué?

-De la gran estupidez que ibas a cometer. Pero claro, es lógico; un idiota sólo puede hacer idioteces.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?

-La verdad, usuratonkachi. Si crees que vas a arreglar algo suicidándote es que estás peor de lo que pensaba. Pensar que la muerte es la solución a tus problemas es el mayor error que puedes cometer.

-No lo creo. Si no le importas a nadie, ¿Para qué seguir viviendo?

-No voy a intentar razonar contigo. Lo que hagas es cosa tuya -sentenció y se levantó del sofá azul en el que estábamos sentados- no es mi problema.

-¿Por qué? -susurré en voz baja- ¿¡Por qué haces esto!? ¿¡Por qué siempre lo haces todo más difícil!? -acabé gritándole- ¡¡Yo estaba mentalizado para morir!! ¡¡Tú me haces dudar!! ¿¡Y ahora no es cosa tuya!? ¿¡De qué coño vas!?

-Ésta es mi casa. Puedes quedarte si quieres -añadió sin ni si quiera mirarme- pero te diré una cosa: si vuelves a intentar hacer una tontería, el que te va a matar soy yo -añadió antes de subir las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba, donde seguramente estaría su cuarto y las demás habitaciones.

No traté de retenerle. Creo que lo mejor es que me olvide de él. Ya me lo dijo Jiraiya hace años, pero yo no quise creerle. Quería y quiero creer en mi lazo con Sasuke pero cada vez se vuelve más fino; en este momento debe ser del grosor de un hilo de costura. Por mucho que trate de tirar de él, siempre se resistirá. La cuestión es... ¿Debo seguir insistiendo como lo he hecho hasta ahora o... debo empezar de cero? No creo que insistir en quien no quiere vaya a lograr algo positivo. No después de ver cómo está. Por ahora me limitaré a buscar una casa que pueda pagar. Mejor estar en una choza a vivir con este teme toda la vida. A lo mejor Tsunade puede conseguirme un aumento... aunque para eso debería presentarme a los exámenes a chunnin ¡Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer!

-xXx-

Al día siguiente me levanté muy temprano. Había pasado casi toda la noche en vela, así que de todas formas casi me compensaba tratar de distraer mi mente. Cuanto más me canse hoy, mejor dormiré por la noche. Primero fui a mi casa a buscar mi ropa y demás cosas, que luego dejé en la casa de Sasuke, más concretamente, en el cuarto en el que había pasado la noche. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y sólo había una cama y un armario, pero para pasar ahí tan solo hasta que encuentre algo me llega. Recorrí las calles y llegué hasta el bosque, donde cogí algo de fruta como desayuno. No pienso deberle a ese teme ni un solo ryo, aunque sea sólo para sentir que aún me queda algo de orgullo. Puede que haya perdido la casa, a mis amigos y que casi no me quede dinero, pero lo que no me quitarán es la dignidad.

Me senté cerca del río con calma para relajarme un poco. Lo principal sería entrenar duro para ascender como ninja y a su vez conseguir más dinero. Me acuerdo de la primera vez que probé suerte en el examen. Casi lo consigo a la primera. Si no hubiese sido por ese Orochimaru... ¡Seguramente no tendría estos problemas! Arghhh... me estoy enfadando sólo de recordarle; esa piel tan blanca que parecía al borde de la muerte, esos ojos siniestros de serpientes y esa voz tan... tan... no sé ni cómo describirlo.

Acabé de comer y me dirigí de nuevo a casa. Tal vez sea hora de estudiar un poco. La primera vez tuve suerte con el teórico, pero puede que las cosas hayan cambiado desde entonces. Entré tratando de no hacer ruido, pero de todos modos, Sasuke estaba desayunando en la cocina y me vio. Subí a mi cuarto y cogí los pergaminos que me hacían falta. Los fundamentos creo que son los que más debería repasar.

Me senté en el sofá del salón y comencé a leer. Tenía por delante mucho trabajo pendiente.

-Valla valla... Así que sabes leer, ¿eh? -comentó Sasuke entrando en la sala- ¿Quién lo hubiese dicho?

-Si no vas a ayudarme, cállate. Tengo que prepararme.

-Estás empezando con un rollo de fundamentos que se los estudian los niños de tres años antes de entrar en la academia, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-¡Déjame leer tranquilo! ¡Cómo si quiero estudiar con barrio sésamo! (Nota: barrio sésamo era una serie infantil educativa)

-Vale, vale.

Sin hacerme caso, se sentó a mi lado mientras se bebía un vaso de zumo en completo silencio.

-¿¡Ahora qué quieres!? -pregunté indignado- ¡Vete a molestar a otro!

-Tú mucho insistes en que quieres estar conmigo pero luego bien que me hechas a patadas -me recriminó- yo también tengo cosas que estudiar -dijo y se levantó.

No me había fijado en un par de libros que llevaba bajo el brazo. Sasuke subió a su habitación dando un fuerte portazo. Suspiré cansado ¿Quién podría haber adivinado que no venía a pincharme como siempre? De todas formas, tal vez tenga algo de razón. Mis libros son demasiado básicos. Rebusqué entre todos mis pergaminos buscando alguno que pudiese serme de ayuda. Al parecer no tengo ninguno ¡Odio cuando tiene razón!

Subí un tanto indignado hacia su cuarto y entré sin ni si quiera petar. De todas formas, él hacía lo mismo que yo.

-Sasuke-baka, ¿Tienes algún libro que...? ¿¡Pero qué es esto!? -grité impresionado al ver su cuarto. Tres de las cuatro paredes estaban llenas de arriba a bajo de estanterías repletas de libros. Sasuke estaba sentado en el escritorio, que se encontraba frente a la ventana y al lado de la cama en la única pared sin nada colgado en ella- Ésto es increíble -susurré.

-¿Creías que sólo iba junto a Orochimaru para aprender técnicas? -preguntó sarcástico.

-Es que es exagerado a más no poder. Tu cuarto parece una biblioteca.

Me acerqué hasta él para ver que estaba leyendo un grueso volumen con un montón de sellos dibujados.

-Coge los libros que quieras, pero no me molestes.

-¿Estudias los sellos? -le pregunté.

-No especialmente -añadió, aunque viendo los títulos de los libros que tenía apilados en la esquina de la mesa yo diría que es lo que más le gusta en el mundo.

Encima de la mesa también tendía una caja de cartón llena de papeles.

-¿Qué es esto? -dije mientras tomaba uno de ellos entre mis manos.

-¡No toques eso! -exclamó arrebatándomelo- ¡Lárgate de aquí y no me molestes más!

Cogí los ejemplares que me hacían falta y salí de allí extrañado. Me había fijado en sus apuntes. Tenían muchos esquemas y sellos dibujados con total precisión ¿Por qué Sasuke tiene tanto interés en esas cosas? Tal vez pueda estar tratando de averiguar algo sobre el sello maldito aunque sinceramente no lo creo. Ese sello debería saber utilizarlo de sobra al haber estado entrenando con el sannin serpiente. Entonces, ¿Por qué tanto interés? Tengo que averiguarlo. Podría estar tramando algo muy gordo a mis espaldas ¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Yo también tengo un sello! Esa sería la razón más lógica para evitar que me suicidase ¿Pero para qué? Tengo que indagar más en el asunto sea como sea.

-xXx-

Estuve fuera de casa todo el día entrenando hasta que la noche cayó. Al fin tenía un plan para poder echar un vistazo a la habitación de mi amigo, pero para eso tenía que prepararme. Esperé a que se estuviese dando una ducha y entonces creé un par de bushins.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! -exclamé entrando en su cuarto, mientras me acercaba a la cama donde se había metido ya para dormir.

Mi amigo me tomo por un brazo y me dio un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó ya de pie.

-¿Por qué has hecho ésto? -le recriminé.

-Porque no me gusta que me despierten. Ahora habla de una vez.

-Han cortado la luz y el agua -dije mientras me ponía de pie también.

-Mañana seguro que estará arreglado -dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre el vientre haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Ya, pero me quería dar una ducha.

-Pues esperas a mañana, dobe.

-Y también quería comer... -murmuré mientras las tripas me crujían.

-¡Pues te aguantas! -gruñó molesto mientras se metía de nuevo en la cama- ¡Lárgate!

Le hice caso resignado y salí al pasillo donde me puse a pensar ¡Kuso! El plan no funcionará si no consigo que salga de su habitación. Tengo que hacer algo... ¿Pero qué?

-¡Aparta! -exclamó Sasuke saliendo de su cuarto corriendo en dirección al baño.

-¿Pero qué...? -murmuré para mí- ¡Oe, que no hay agua!

-¡Mierda! -Sasuke salió corriendo de casa a toda velocidad.

Seguramente iría al baño público. Debía tener un buen apretón si se fue de esa manera, lo cual es perfecto para mí. Aún así no puedo confiarme; conociéndole no tardará mucho en pillarme. Debo darme prisa.

Entré en su cuarto de nuevo, y me dirigí hacia el escritorio. Cogí los papeles que tenía en la caja de cartón y le coloqué otros apuntes míos de la academia. No es que sean iguales, pero según tengo entendido, Sasuke tiene servicios sociales mañana muy temprano, así que no creo que lea sus apuntes hasta mañana por la tarde. Tengo que aprovechar y copiarlos todos esta noche; va a ser mucho trabajo aunque creo que si lo resumo lo haré deprisa.

Me dirigí a mi habitación asustado. Si se le ocurre mirar sus apuntes estoy acabado. Por favor, Sasuke, duerme esta noche del tirón, por favor...

Ya dentro de mi estancia decidí ojear un poco los papeles. Al parecer no eran muy recientes. Por las fechas que ponían debían de ser de cuando se marchó de la villa, al comienzo de su entrenamiento. Tragué saliva. Sin saber por qué me ponía muy nervioso. Empecé a leer en voz baja.

_17 Octubre._

_Los sellos son marcas dibujadas sobre la piel que encierran un gran poder. El poder de cada sello depende principalmente de su nivel. Los niveles se miden por el número de símbolos del dibujo. Los sellos se crean artificialmente a través de técnicas de sellado. Estas técnicas requieren un sacrificio para poder llevarlas a cabo, así como un control total sobre el chakra y su manipulación._

_El sello es una de anomalía de los seres vivos. El anfitrión del sello forma una simbiosis con éste. Se producen leves cambios en la conducta del anfitrión como pérdidas leves de memoria, irracionalidad espontánea y esquizofrenia temporal pasajera._

_El individuo tiende a aislarse del mundo que le rodea, a obsesionarse con sus objetivos y a perder la conciencia de espíritu._

-Ésto es horrible... -murmuré para mí.

_21 Octubre._

_Los sellos adquieren poder a través del estado físico del anfitrión. _

_Un sello puede multiplicar su poder por diez cuando se combina uno par con uno impar. Para ello es necesario tener gran fuerza psicológica, pues el poder combinado de dos sellos es capaz de acabar con la integridad física y psicológica de una persona, fusionándose y formando un sólo ser que no es ni un humano ni un sello._

_3 Noviembre._

_Tras lograr vencer a la fuerza combinada de los dos sellos, se experimentan pequeñas mutaciones cuando al liberarlo se trata de fundir con una naturaleza del chakra. Mantener el control es cada vez más complicado e impreciso. Es necesario encontrar un antídoto para suavizar temporalmente la potencia de los sellos o sino tomarán el control._

_15 Noviembre._

_Tras dos semanas de duras investigaciones al fin se ha encontrado una variedad poco común de las flores campestres que al prepararlo con varias técnicas ocultas genera un líquido de color amarillo que al echarlo sobre la los sellos actúa como una anestesia. Esto significa que el entrenamiento debe avanzar utilizando sólo un brazo._

_29 Noviembre._

_Tras tres días de intensos entrenamientos al fin se he descubierto una forma de canalizar la energía de ambos sellos utilizando la naturaleza rayo del chakra. _

_La energía que liberan es como la electricidad estática. Utilizando la cantidad precisa de chakra es posible redirigir esta electricidad al lugar deseado. Aún estas conclusiones no se han estudiado los posibles efectos secundarios que podría tener el reprimir tanto poder._

_5 Diciembre._

_La canalización de la energía estática ha fallado y ha sido necesaria la intervención quirúrgica para evitar la expansión a través del organismo._

_14 Diciembre._

_Tras la dura rehabilitación, parece que han quedado varias secuelas del experimento. Por consiguiente, es necesario someter al organismo a un entrenamiento intensivo tanto físico como mental._

_La estimulación de los órganos internos es la única forma existente de sobrevivir al poder de los sellos._

_20 Diciembre ..._

-¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? -gritó Sasuke enfurecido entrando en mi cuarto.

-Yo... yo... -bramé.

-¡¡Te dije que no tocases mis notas!! ¡Ahora mismo debería acabar contigo!!

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por averiguar que estuviste a punto de morir por un estúpido experimento!?

Sasuke desenvainó su espada y se colocó en posición de ataque.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡Espera! ¿No podemos hablarlo?

Pero no me escuchó y trató de atestarme un golpe con la espada.

-¡Kage bushin no jutsu! -exclamé, viendo que intentar razonar con él era inútil.

Varias copias aparecieron en el cuarto y me dispuse a pelear. Arrojé un par de kunais mientras dos de mis réplicas iban hacia él. Sasuke formó un par de sellos y utilizando la espada, repeló los cuchillos y, tras clavarla en el suelo, un enorme rayo destruyó mis réplicas. Tuve el tiempo justo para escabullirme y salir al pasillo. Saqué otro kunai y con él paré un golpe de espada que estaba a punto de darme en la cara.

Forcejeé con él varios instantes y ambas armas cayeron escaleras abajo. Entonces comenzó el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. En un instante activó el sharingan y paró una de las patadas altas que traté de atestarle en el pecho. Agarrándome el pie con ambas manos me empujó y caí por la barandilla de las escaleras hasta el primer piso. Tras sacudir la cabeza varias veces para despejarme observé como el moreno cargaba hacia mí con su espada. Rodé por el suelo esquivando aquel arma afilada que quedó a tan solo varios centímetros de mi cara. Con una patada baja logré que él también cayese al suelo, pero pronto comenzó a desvanecerse.

-Un kawarimi... -susurré. (Nota: el kawarimi es la técnica del cambiazo)

Escuché un ruido que provenía de detrás y cuando me giré logré parar un puñetazo que iba hacia el torso. Le agarré la mano y le empujé hacia atrás para luego pegarle una patada en el estómago. Volvió a cogerme el pie y esta vez me lanzó por los aires, golpeándome las piernas contra la pared antes de romper y atravesar el cristal del salón. Caí fuera de la casa con el cuerpo muy dolorido. Me había clavado varios cristales y comenzaba a perder sangre.

Traté de reincorporarme, pero no era capaz. Coloqué las manos en el gélido suelo de roca y me puse a cuatro patas, pero pronto me derrumbé de nuevo incapaz de moverme. Debido al golpe que me dí en las piernas se me hacía casi imposible el poder andar. Al menos, con mucho esfuerzo fui capaz de ponerme boca arriba para contemplar como Sasuke se jactaba de mí.

-Si no hubieses sido tan curioso no te habría pasado esto... -murmuró mientras formaba varios sellos- ya sabes lo que dicen...la curiosidad mató al gato.

Una luz deslumbrante comenzó a salir de su mano derecha. Chidori. Al menos me va a conceder el honor de morir como debía haber muerto en el valle del fin. Noto como la electricidad de ese ataque está a punto de rozar mi piel. Me agarró con su mano libre y me alzó al aire ¿Ésto ya es bastante humillante de por sí, no? No es necesario que encima se regodee.

-¡Muere! -gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

**Segunda parte**

Abrí los ojos con lentitud. Todo mi cuerpo me dolía. Miré a ambos lados para ver que tenía un enorme charco de sangre bajo mi cuerpo. Me levanté con bastante torpeza, sintiendo las piernas agarrotadas. Agarré mi hombro derecho tras sentir una fuerte punzada de dolor. Tenía una herida muy profunda.

No entiendo nada ¿Qué pasó ayer? ¿Por qué sigo vivo? ¿Dónde está Sasuke? Comencé a caminar cojeando de la pierna izquierda, que parece ser que fue la que llevó más daños ¿Qué hago ahora? Está claro que necesito un médico, pero si cuento lo que ha pasado, Sasuke será condenado a muerte. Tsunade tenía razón, Sasuke ya no es el que era; pero aún así es mi amigo ¿Qué debería hacer?

Al andar noto fuertes punzadas de dolor. Si esto sigue así... puede que acabe muriendo por la pérdida de sangre. Me siento como puedo sobre un banco que estaba a tan sólo un par de metros y respiro hondo. No podré llegar hasta el hospital así. Abro los ojos enormemente al notar como una mano se posa sobre mi hombro.

-Kakashi-sensei... -murmuro.

-Te ayudaré. Sé lo que ha pasado.

-¿Lo sabes? -pregunto extrañado.

-Has averiguado el experimento de Sasuke y por eso ha tratado de matarte. Eso es todo lo que sé...

"O todo lo que debes creer que sé"-pensó para sí- te curaré eso -dijo y sacó varios botes de medicinas y vendas de su bolsa de kunais.

Paró la hemorragia de mi brazo y tras echar unos ungüentos lo vendó con cuidado.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke? -le pregunté.

-No lo sé. Tsunade ha mandado a un par de escuadrones a buscarle por la villa y los alrededores, pero por ahora está en paradero desconocido ¿Tienes alguna idea de a dónde puede haber ido, Naruto?

-No estoy seguro. La verdad no sé que me pasa. Cuando estoy con Sasuke... a veces veo cosas.

-¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?

-Imágenes, lugares extraños...

-Mmm... sí, es extraño. Naruto, creo que tenéis una especie de telepatía o algo similar. Deberías pensar en lo que ha ocurrido hoy. Tal vez tú sepas dónde está mucho antes que nosotros.

-Lo intentaré. Por cierto, Kakashi-sensei ¿Tsunade sabe algo sobre el experimento?

-No.

-Es que yo había leído un poco sobre ellos pero... no logro recordarlo.

-Tranquilo, no te fuerces. Lo mejor ahora es que descanses. Te llevaré al hospital.

-Estoy bien. Además, puede que haya alguna pista en su casa. Lo más conveniente sería inspeccionarla. Tengo que traerle de vuelta cueste lo que cueste.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero aún así...

-¡No pararé! ¡No pararé hasta traerle de vuelta! -exclamé.

-Ahh... -suspiró- razonar contigo es inútil. Está bien, vayamos a revisar su casa. Pero después, irás a ver a Tsunade para que te haga unas curas en condiciones.

-Kakashi-sensei, no creo que...- traté de disculparme de ello, pero me miró con el rostro muy serio. Nunca le había visto así- b-bueno, vamos.

Entramos de nuevo en la casa de Sasuke. Yo subí directamente al piso superior. Sabía que en donde era más probable que hubiese algo era allí Entré en el cuarto de mi "amigo". Los libros habían desaparecido por arte de magia, al igual que todas sus otras cosas. Revisé su escritorio. Tenía un pequeño cajón en el lado derecho. Lo abrí, pues no estaba cerrado con llave y tal como pensaba, no había nada allí dentro.

Traté de fijarme bien en todos los rincones del cuarto, pero seguía sin aparecer nada.

Espera un momento. Las visiones... Kakashi dijo que teníamos una especie de telepatía. Pero... ¿Es necesario que estemos los dos frente a frente para ello? Tal vez y sólo tal vez si me concentro pueda lograr ver algo.

Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos. Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke... tengo que concentrarme en él, pero sobre todo, tengo que concentrarme en su sharingan. Sé que puedo hacerlo. Sé que puedo. Sólo necesito concentrarme.

-¿Has encontrado algo? -preguntó Kakashi entrando en la sala.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Tal vez debería probarlo cuando estuviese sólo. Cabeceé un par de veces hacia los lados para acabar de despertarme.

-No, nada. Oe, Kakashi ¿Si las visiones que tengo surgen por una especie de telepatía... no podría provocarlas?

-No lo sé. Es posible -Kakashi se quedó observándome en silencio, examinándome con atención- Naruto, ¿Dónde has conseguido ese colgante?

-¿Éste? Me lo dio Tsunade.

-No, ése no. Digo el otro que llevas puesto.

-¿Otro? -bajé mi vista hasta el pecho para ver a lo que se refería. De tanto agacharme para rebuscar se me había bajado la cremallera de la chaqueta y dejaba ver un collar con tres círculos.

-¿Ése no es... el collar de Itachi?

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Notas de Lunita:** Bueno, aprovechando la racha que llevo y que si creía antes que tenía poco tiempo -irónico la verdad- voy a aprovechar estos 5 minutos que tengo libres para subir este capítulo y así llevar las tres páginas en las que lo publico a la vez. Dicho ésto, me comentaba en el anterior capítulo una lectora que me comentaba que esto es muy distinto a lo que suelo escribir y me preguntó si era una traducción. Puesto que me han preguntado esto varias veces, he decidido aclararlo; no, no es una traducción, sencillamente me apeteció cambiar de estilo y este es el resultado. Bien, ya no me queda más que decir, espero que disfrutéis el cap nn

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Primera parte**

-No, claro que no -contesté tratando de parecer creíble.

-Naruto, por mucho que mientas, ambos sabemos la respuesta -afirmó el peliplateado mirándome totalmente serio- ¿Por qué no... ?

-No puedo contártelo -me adelante- he prometido no decir nada.

-No podrás traer de vuelta a Sasuke si no consigues seguir el rastro de Itachi ¿No es así? Para eso necesitas la ayuda de alguien que tenga buen olfato; además estamos en otoño; es muy probable que pronto llueva y tu última oportunidad se te escape.

Miré al cielo unos instantes, para comprobar que había grandes nubarrones de color grisáceo cubriendo la amplitud celeste. La humedad estaba muy presente en el ambiente. Tenía razón; no tardaría mucho en llover.

-No sé lo que acaba de ocurrir, de verdad. No sé que hace esto aquí. Lo que sí sé es que Itachi estuvo aquí y quiere que le siga.

-Puede ser una trampa.

-No, no lo es. Estoy convencido de que no. Además, no queda otra opción que jugársela; no tenemos más pistas.

-En eso tienes razón -reconoció mi sensei- Te ayudaré a encontrarle, pero tienes que informarme de todo lo que veas.

-¿De lo que vea?

-De tus "visiones"

-Ah, comprendo -asentí- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Kakashi no me contestó. Hizo unos sellos con sus manos y tras morderse un dedo para dejar que un poco de su sangre saliese sobre su piel, impregnó con ella un rollo. Justo en frente mía apareció Pakkun, un perro ninja de color castaño, llevando una banda de Konoha sobre la cabeza.

-¡Pakkun! -exclamé al verle.

-Ah, Naruto -me contestó con su áspera voz- hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía. No has cambiado nada.

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamé indignado- ¿De verdad me ves igual? Pero si he crecido un...

-Ya tendréis tiempo después para charlar, ahora centrémonos -reprochó el mayor- Naruto, el collar.

-¡Hai! -respondí y tras desabrocharlo, se lo tendí al perro ninja para dejar que lo olisquease.

Después de varios segundos reconociendo el olor, comenzó a olfatear el suelo en distintas direcciones, incluso se podría decir haciendo círculos.

-Dadme unos minutos, quiero comprobar algo... -pidió con educación el sabueso. Y después de que Kakashi asintiese afirmativamente, partió muy deprisa a través de una calle sin despegar la nariz del gélido suelo.

-¿Qué crees que va a hacer? -le pregunté a mi sensei.

-No estoy seguro. Esperemos, no creo que tarde demasiado.

-Vale.

Unos quince minutos más tarde, Pakkun volvió corriendo, esta vez con la cabeza erguida y con la cara inexpresiva a diferencia de otras ocasiones.

-Itachi se apareció en la entrada de la ciudad Uchiha, anduvo de un lado a otro durante unos minutos y luego vino hacia aquí.

-¿Eso era lo que querías comprobar?

-Hay que estar seguros de que la seguridad de Konoha no falla -afirmó el mayor- Bien, ahora ayúdanos a rastrear su posición actual.

-Está bien -accedió y comenzó de nuevo con su labor, esta vez por el camino que conducía a la entrada de la villa.

Al llegar a la puerta de la frontera, los encargados de vigilarla nos preguntaron si teníamos el permiso de la Hokage para salir de la villa. Yo me puse muy nervioso puesto que no le habíamos dicho nada, pero Kakashi se excusó diciendo que nos habíamos ofrecido voluntarios para ayudar con la búsqueda de Sasuke por los alrededores de la villa, así que nos lo permitieron. Más tarde, atravesamos el camino que llevaba al exterior, al centro del país del fuego.

El frío se intensificaba fuertemente a medida que avanzábamos hacia la zona norte del país del fuego. Apenas llevábamos recorridos unos kilómetros cuando ya comenzamos a notar la diferencia. La humedad en el ambiente también había aumentado considerablemente y temía que en cualquier momento se pusiese a llover. Al menos espero que nos de tiempo para averiguar si los Uchihas todavía están en el país del fuego o si no.

-Naruto -me llamó Kakashi sacándome de mis pensamientos- Pronto llegaremos al lugar clave. Verás, justo antes de la frontera de nuestro país hay una bifurcación hacia tres sitios distintos: el país del viento, el país de la tierra o el país del rayo. Esperemos que Itachi haya ido al país del viento.

-¿Por qué? -pregunté intrigado.

-Porque el país de la tierra y el del rayo están en guerra entre ellos. Si cometemos un error muy grave, podríamos involucrar también a nuestro país.

Tragué saliva en seco.

-Entiendo... ¿Pero cuál es el motivo de la guerra?

-Indirectamente podríamos decir que es culpa de Orochimaru. Cómo ya sabes, la villa del sonido donde se ocultaba era un territorio muy pequeño que se encontraba entre estos dos países. Al desaparecer esa villa, lo que ocurrió es que esas tierras no tenían dueño. Cuando un país es pequeño y débil, vencer a otros es complicado, por eso el país del rayo quería introducir ese territorio en sus dominios ¿Qué ocurre? Que el país de la tierra le vio venir las intenciones y decidieron intervenir para que el otro país no pudiese considerarse un rival digno para él y de paso ganar más poder todavía.

-Soka, así que todo es para conseguir poder... -susurré.

-Es algo triste, pero es cierto.

-xXx-

Tras varias horas caminando decidimos hacer una pausa a pesar de mi insistencia para llegar por lo menos a la bifurcación. Pero todavía no estábamos allí, sino en un pequeño pueblo no muy lejos de la frontera. Paramos a comer en un diminuto restaurante de comida tradicional. El pueblo en sí era bastante antiguo, prácticamente prehistórico, pues no tenían ningún tipo de electrodoméstico, incluso la cocina era de las que empleaban leña para encenderse. Tardaron media hora en traernos lo que habíamos pedido y me di cuenta de que mientras lo tomábamos, casi toda la gente nos miraba, directamente o de reojo.

-¿Qué ocurre? -le pregunté disimuladamente a mi sensei.

-Es porque somos ninjas. Ellos también están teniendo muchos problemas por la guerra -contestó en voz baja.

Me quedé observando por unos instantes mi plato de comida. Me vinieron a la mente muchas cosas a la vez. Es cierto que para el que vive una guerra, debe ser muy duro, tanto física como psicológicamente. Es terrible. Y lo peor de todo es que las batallas giran siempre en torno al poder. El poder es lo que mueve a este cada vez más patético mundo. _Relájate, tómatelo con calma... vosotros no sabéis aprovechar y disfrutar de la paz__ ..._ -esas palabras volvieron a mi mente de pronto. Un momento ¿Tal vez Itachi se refería a esto? ¿Qué ocurrió en realidad en la villa? Itachi no parece estar loco, más bien todo lo contrario ¿Entonces por qué... ? _Todo el mundo da por cerrado __el caso del asesinato el clan Uchiha ¿No es así? Si supiesen la verdad... -_esas palabras volvieron a repetirse en mi mente. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca se ha comentado nada sobre la masacre del clan Uchiha. Nunca se ha explicado un por qué ¿Y si él no quería hacerlo? O mejor dicho: ¿Y si no fue el responsable?

-Naruto... -me llamó Kakashi- tenemos que irnos ya.

-¿Por qué? Aún no hemos terminado de...

-¡Ahora!

Sin esperar a escucharme, Kakashi salió corriendo y me apresuré a seguirle junto con Pakkun por el camino que llevaba de nuevo hacia el bosque, lugar en el que habíamos pasado casi todo el día. Nos subimos sobre las copas de los árboles y saltamos de rama en rama durante un rato, hasta ocultarnos entre unos arbustos.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -le pregunté entrecortadamente, mientras jadeaba por el cansancio.

-Ninjas cazadores... nos estaban siguiendo la pista.

-¿Por qué?

-Me parece que no eres consciente de la situación, Naruto. Es cierto que lo hemos hecho porque sino perderíamos nuestra única oportunidad, pero hemos salido de la villa sin ningún tipo de permiso. Es normal que nos traten como a renegados.

-¡Pero Tsunade oba-chan habría sabido que teníamos una buena razón para hacerlo!

-No... precisamente es por querer traer a Sasuke de vuelta.

-¿¡Qué quieres decir!? -exclamé exaltado.

-Que te has obsesionado tanto con Sasuke, que prácticamente te has vuelto loco.

-¿¡Qué dices!?

-Una persona a la que han tratado de asesinar tres veces y le han dicho claramente que no piensa volver jamás, sigue pensando que es su amigo ¿Tú lo ves normal? -me preguntó el perro ninja.

Me quedé unos instantes en silencio, escuchando el suave silbido del aire al rozarse contra las hojas de los árboles y traté de procesar las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Bajé la mirada instintivamente. No sabía muy bien qué decir.

-Es cierto que parece cosa de locos... pero tú sabes que no he perdido la cabeza -hice una larga pausa- sé que Sasuke no es consciente de lo que hace. Sé que es mi amigo, aunque no puedo demostrarlo ahora mismo. Algo me dice que volverá a ser el mismo de antes. Además, si a la primera no lo consigo, será a la segunda, o sino a la tercera; sé que tarde o temprano lo conseguiré.

-Está bien. De todas formas, no me sorprende escucharlo. Nunca cambiarás -me dedicó una leve sonrisa- Avancemos un poco más, ya falta poco para llegar a la bifurcación.

-Vale.

Avanzamos de nuevo entre la vegetación. Pese a comenzar a nublarse todo el cielo, hacía bastante calor, y la sed comenzaba a hacerse presente. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a estar agotado, llevábamos todo el día andando sin parar. El cielo estaba totalmente encapotado con unos enormes cúmulos grisáceos que amenazaban tormenta. Por eso no podíamos detenernos. Aún no.

Pakkun hizo que nos desviásemos de pronto hacia la derecha, de tal manera que casi íbamos en sentido contrario. Me extrañó mucho ese cambio de dirección, pero de todas formas no dije nada. Me limité a seguir caminando, aunque mis pies empezaron a reclamar reposo. Hacía mucho que no empleaba tan a fondo mi cuerpo y por eso empecé a notar como el sudor recorría mi frente de arriba a bajo y como mis piernas comenzaban a flaquear.

_2 Horas más tarde..._

La niebla se había apoderado por completo de la zona. Apenas paramos cinco minutos para poder reponer fuerzas y no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más de esta forma. La humedad del ambiente, hizo que mi cuerpo temblase bruscamente. Sentí como una desagradable sensación me recorría por completo, desde los talones hasta la cara. Se habían formado incluso pequeños charcos en el suelo, por lo cual mi calzado abierto no contribuyó demasiado a mantener mis pies calientes y secos. Según había dicho el perro ninja, el rastro se había borrado casi totalmente y cada segundo que pasaba le era más difícil diferenciarlo. Nadie había dicho una sola palabra en mucho tiempo. Nadie se había atrevido si quiera a confirmar la evidencia de que estábamos perdiendo el tiempo. Simplemente nos concentramos completamente en nuestro caminar, ya sin sentido.

La niebla era muy densa. A penas podíamos vernos los unos a los otros. De pronto empecé a escuchar pasos, quiero decir, a parte de los nuestros parecía que había alguien más junto a nosotros.

-Kakashi, ¿no oyes eso?

-¿El qué?

-Pasos.

-Yo no oigo nada.

-Ni yo -se apresuró a confirmar Pakkun.

-Estoy escuchando pasos...

Kakashi se quedó unos instantes pensativo y se detuvo de pronto sobre una rama. Pakkun y yo nos situamos a su lado, esperando a que dijese algo.

-Naruto... ¿Escuchas los pasos cerca o lejos?

-Yo diría que cerca.

Mi sensei frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada, ahora se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Dio un par de pasos hacia la derecha sin volver la vista hacia nosotros en ningún momento. De pronto un kunai apareció de la nada y se dirigió directamente a su cara. Lo detuvo con dos dedos sin la mínima complicación.

-¡Nos persiguen! -exclamé.

-Es una ilusión. Pero no sólo eso. Si eres capaz de escuchar pasos... es probable que eso influya en varias cosas...

-¿Cómo qué? -pregunté extrañado.

-Continuemos -dijo el peliplateado ignorando mi pregunta mientras volvía a saltar un par de ramas para luego detenerse- así que era eso... -murmuró.

El perro ninja y yo nos aproximamos de nuevo a él y contemplamos un enorme precipicio de rocas puntiagudas, tan profundo que no se alcanzaba a ver el fondo. Si hubiésemos continuado como hasta entonces, sería muy probable que alguno de nosotros se hubiese caído en él.. Empecé a ponerme cada vez más nervioso. Los pasos resonaban cada vez con más intensidad en mi cabeza. Cada vez más fuertes... más próximos... sin detenerse ni un instante. Pasos firmes y decididos...

**Segunda parte**

_-Nii-san, ¡espera! -gritaba Sasuke, con la apariencia de unos siete o tal vez ocho años. Llevaba el pelo un poco más corto que en la actualidad y su cara era mucho más redonda, dándole una apariencia muy tierna, muy dulce. Corría desesperadamente detrás de un chico de unos trece años, con el pelo largo atado en una coleta y varios mechones cortos danzando sobre la frente por el vaivén del cuerpo al correr. Al pequeño se le veía ya cansado, jadeando, siéndole totalmente imposible seguir el ritmo del mayor._

_Ambos parecían dirigirse con impaciencia hacia un gran castillo al estilo japonés tradicional. El tejado era de pizarra negra, la cual contrastaba con las paredes blancas, impolutas, en las que únicamente estaban dibujados varios símbolos que representaban al clan Uchiha. El jardín era amplio y hermoso, cubierto por una tupida capa de césped, con un pequeño estanque en medio de agua cristalina y varias esculturas de piedra plateada, dándole al lugar un toque acogedor._

_Delante de la puerta de la entrada estaba un señor, de pelo castaño y ojos negros, apoyado sobre una pared. Miró a los chicos con cara de malas pulgas y ambos frenaron la marcha hasta llegar caminando frente a él. Le hicieron una reverencia y los tres entraron dentro del edificio. Se dirigieron a la sala de estar y se acomodaron sobre unos pequeños cojines que había._

_-Sasuke, ve a tu cuarto... -le dijo su hermano. Sasuke obedeció sin ningún tipo de queja, pero en vez de ir a su cuarto, decidió quedarse en el pasillo escuchando la conversación._

_-Itachi... -comenzó a hablar con una voz profunda y grave, de un modo algo escalofriante- estás descuidando tus responsabilidades. Estás deshonrando el nombre de tu clan._

_-Padre, eso no es..._

_-¡No me interrumpas cuando te hablo! -exclamó- Has faltado a tu entrenamiento dos veces._

_-¡Lo hice porque...!_

_-¡No quiero escuchar excusas baratas! ¿No entiendes la gravedad de la situación? Tu enrolamiento en el ANBU ya es casi definitivo, pero de todas formas no puedes actuar de esta manera. Ya no eres un crío._

_Itachi desvió ligeramente la mirada, como si estuviese meditando varias respuestas posibles._

_-La misión de mañana es muy importante -prosiguió su progenitor- asistirán los altos cargos militares de la villa. Más te vale asistir._

_-Mañana no iré a esa misión -añadió sonriente, pese a saber la gravedad de sus palabras._

_Sasuke se quedó estupefacto al escucharle. Los altos cargos militares... si logras impresionar a esa gente como mínimo te ascenderán a jonnin. Tienen una gran importancia en la seguridad de la villa. Junto con los consejeros y el Hokage se podría decir que son los líderes supremos. El mero hecho de tener la oportunidad de mostrar tus habilidades ante ellos ya es un privilegio que pocos pueden conseguir._

_-¿¡Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho!? -exclamó alterado._

_-Sí, padre, te he oído a la perfección. Pero no pienso ir a esa misión._

_-¿Estás loco?_

_-No, estoy haciendo tu labor -afirmó seguro de sí mismo._

_-¿Mi labor?_

_-Nunca te has preocupado por Sasuke, ¿verdad? Hasta se podría decir que ni si quiera quisiste que naciese. Lo que estoy haciendo es lo que deberías haber echo desde que nació, dedicarle atención y enseñarle a ser una buena persona -dijo con un poco de reproche- si no querías tener otro hijo, tenías varias formas de evitarlo._

_-¡Yo no te he educado para que me hables en ese tono! ¡Y mucho menos para que me contestes! -El señor Uchiha parecía a punto de explotar. Había alterado su tono de voz en su totalidad volviéndolo amenazador y en su cuello se podía comprobar que se las venas se le estaban hinchando._

_-¡Si no te importase únicamente el clan posiblemente serías un ser humano!_

_Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El mayor se levantó y le pegó un fuerte puñetazo a Itachi en la cara._

_-¡No te consiento que me hables en ese tono!_

_Siguió golpeando a Itachi una y otra vez sin cansarse. El pequeño Sasuke no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirar horrorizado la escena. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudo reprimir. Sintió como se fragmentaba algo en su interior ¿Realmente no le importaba a su padre? ¿Por qué estaba pegando a Itachi? Y... ¿Por qué sentía que todo era por su culpa?_

_Incapaz de seguir contemplando aquella escena, huyó... huyó lo más rápido que pudo sin importarle su destino, sólo corrió y corrió durante un buen rato, atravesando el jardín, saliendo fuera de su casa y llegando al bosque de la villa, donde tras mucho cansancio se detuvo. El viento soplaba fuertemente y el agua del río se escuchaba a lo lejos, transmitiendo algo de serenidad. El pequeño apoyó su espalda contra la corteza de un árbol y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, para encogerse sobre sí mismo, entrelazando los brazos a la altura de las rodillas y hundiendo la cabeza en ellas._

_No tenía ganas de moverse. Se sentía cómodo en aquella posición. Se sentía consolado y correspondido. Descargó todo su dolor amargamente dejando que las lágrimas fluyesen a través de su cara sin ningún impedimento. Si su padre le hubiese visto en ese momento seguramente le había pegado a él también. Odiaba las lágrimas. Odiaba ver a la gente llorar por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Y le enfadaba. Le sacaba de sus casillas. Según él, llorar era mostrar debilidad y en el mundo, ser débil significaba morir. Pero en ese instante él no estaba allí. No había nadie más. Y no le importaba ser débil. Por mucho que lo negase su padre, llorar es algo necesario; lo estaba comprobando en aquel preciso momento._

_Los segundos pasaban muy despacio, o al menos eso le parecía, pues no levantó la cabeza hasta que escuchó pasos en la lejanía. Se limpió las marcas de la cara y comprobó que ya estaba atardeciendo y que la oscuridad se comenzaba a apoderar del día Si se quedaba mucho rato más allí no podría volver a casa. El sonido de los pasos se hizo más fuerte todavía y entre la maleza apareció Itachi, con la cara y los brazos -las partes en donde había más piel visible- llenos de moratones y golpes. Al ver a su hermano pequeño le dedicó una sonrisa y se acercó a él._

_Sasuke hizo enormes esfuerzos para no ponerse a llorar de nuevo. Se mordió el labio inferior, pero aún así no pudo reprimirlo y las cristalinas lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos. Se los tapó con las manos y volvió a acurrucarse contra sí mismo, tratando de que su hermano no le viese. _

_El mayor se sentó a su lado y se las apartó con delicadeza, para volver a dedicarle una sonrisa._

_-No te avergüences de llorar. Olvida lo que dice oto-san. Llorar es lo más normal cuando las situaciones te superan -le dijo._

_-¿P-por qué...? Sniff... ¿Por qué lo hicis... te? -preguntó entre sollozos._

_Itachi volvió a sonreírle._

_-Porque sé como te sientes. Y porque es mi deber como hermano mayor -le dijo y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente._

_-P-pero... te... snif... ha pegado... -siguió sollozando el menor._

_-No te preocupes por eso. Estoy bien._

_-¿Cómo vas a estar... bien? Tienes todo... sniff... el cuerpo y... la cara y... -trató de hablar, pero las palabras comenzaban a ser inteligibles._

_-Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes -Itachi se acercó y le abrazó, tratando de calmarle- hace falta mucho más que eso para poder conmigo -afirmó prepotente._

_El menor se aferró con más fuerza a él, mientras le correspondía el gesto._

_-Lo único que quiero es que no te preocupes por mí, ¿Vale, Sasuke? Dentro de poco empezarás en la academia y quiero que te esfuerces al máximo._

_-Hai...-murmuró- Nii-san..._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿De veras no piensas ir a la misión de mañana? -preguntó, hipando levemente, pero ya sin llorar._

_-No._

_El menor alzó la vista con los ojos enrojecidos y le miró._

_-¡Pero es una gran oportunidad! Me sentiría mal si no la aprovechases._

_-De ir sólo iría como observador. En realidad no me harían la prueba. Además, mañana tengo algo mucho más importante que hacer._

_-¿El qué? -preguntó con curiosidad._

_-Ayudarte con tu técnica de shuriken para que cuando vayas a la escuela les dejes a todos boquiabiertos -añadió alegre._

_-Nii-san, no quiero que lo hagas. Por favor, ve a la misión._

_-Lo siento, ya está decidido._

_-¡Pero... !_

_-Nada de peros. Y ahora vamos para casa, que ya empieza a ser tarde -añadió._

_Los dos Uchihas se pusieron en pié y comenzaron a caminar juntos de camino a casa._

_-Nii-san..._

_-¿Nh?_

_-Gracias._

El agua comenzó a caer con fuerza sobre mí. Lluvia. Todo había acabado, todo. Me encontraba tumbado en el suelo del bosque. Posiblemente he tenido una "visión" Alcé la cabeza un momento y me pareció ver la silueta de Itachi alejándose a gran velocidad, sonriéndome de la misma manera de la que le sonreía a Sasuke, pero tras frotarme los ojos desapareció ¿Imaginaciones mías? Seguramente. Ya no estábamos en el mismo camino de antes. En este lugar casi no hay árboles. Miré a mi alrededor y pronto encontré a Kakashi y a Pakkun, de espaldas a mí. Ambos me miraron.

Me reincorporé y me acerqué a ellos. Este lugar debe ser la bifurcación. Hay tres caminos distintos, uno al frente y dos a los lados.

-Por la derecha -afirmó Pakkun. Kakashi se mantuvo serio.

-¿A dónde lleva ese camino? -pregunté.

-Al país del rayo... que se encuentra en plena guerra.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Notas de Lunita:** Bueno, lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero he tenido mucho trabajo. Personalmente me ha gustado mucho este capítulo. Etto... ¿Qué más puedo decir? Gracias por todo el apoyo que me estáis dando, espero no fallaros, ya que la trama se me está complicando mucho y temo que pueda conmigo. En fin, ya no doy más la brasa, que disfrutéis del capítulo nn

_Los personales de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Primera parte**

Era ya mediodía. Todavía las nubes cubrían en su totalidad la extensión de cielo que teníamos ante nosotros. Tras averiguar a qué lugar nos teníamos que dirigir, decidimos tomarnos un pequeño descanso, para emprender el camino a la mañana siguiente totalmente repuestos. Nos asentamos en un pequeño claro lejos del camino principal. En estos momentos, seguir una ruta tan transitiva supone un riesgo que no debemos correr. La lluvia había cesado media hora antes, pero aún así la humedad del ambiente nos complicó bastante la tarea de encender el fuego.

Los tres nos arremolinamos alrededor de aquella hoguera agotados. Teníamos frío y era prácticamente imposible no pasar la noche al aire libre.

Nos mantuvimos mucho rato en silencio. Un silencio asfixiante. Un silencio que imponía tanto que daba miedo romperlo. Como si conservar la calma dependiese de ello. Dejé correr el tiempo. Simplemente me quedé contemplando el chisporroteo de las llamas. Lo cierto es que hay varias cosas que me están rondando por la cabeza. Una de ellas, es cómo vamos a atravesar la frontera sin tener problemas. Y la otra sería cómo sobrevivir después de eso. Tenemos poco dinero. Sin embargo, aunque parezca mentira, ahora mismo nuestra supervivencia no es lo que más me preocupa. No, ni mucho menos. Lo que más me preocupa es esa última visión ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me muestra el pasado de Sasuke? No logro entenderlo. Tal vez hay un detalle. Un "algo" del que nadie se ha percatado y es posible que alguien esté tratando de mostrármelo. A decir verdad... nunca le he preguntado a Sasuke por su pasado. Creo que la única vez que me habló de él fue en el puente de Zabuza. Tal vez Kakashi sepa algo más sobre ello, aunque no sé si preguntárselo.

-Naruto -me llamó el peliplateado en voz baja.

-¿Qué? -pregunté apartando la vista del fuego para mirarle.

-Mañana tendremos que actuar deprisa. Debemos traspasar la frontera muy temprano. De todos modos, tenemos que movernos con sigilo; si averiguan que somos ninjas de Konoha, pondríamos a nuestra villa en una situación crítica.

-Lo sé.

Ambos clavamos de nuevo la vista en las llamas. Dejé que el silencio se apoderase de nuevo de la situación durante unos instantes. Pero más tarde alcé la vista de nuevo.

-Kakashi... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Mi sensei se volvió para escucharme.

-¿Tú... conociste a Itachi? Me refiero, antes de la matanza del clan.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo era... ? -dije un poco extrañado. Ni si quiera sé porque decidí preguntarle eso.

-Mm... bueno... -pareció meditar la pregunta mientras colocaba un dedo sobre el mentón- era bastante serio, solitario, introvertido diría yo... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque le he visto cuando era pequeño, jugando con Sasuke. Antes de llegar a la bifurcación. No parecía ser serio, más bien precavido. No parecía una persona capaz de...

-Entiendo. Itachi no era una persona muy alegre, pero a decir verdad, creo que Sasuke era el único capaz de sacar su lado sensible. Con él era más sociable. Aunque sólo le vi en un par de ocasiones. La primera fue en una ceremonia para honrar a los héroes que murieron en la guerra. Y la segunda fue cuando ascendí a Jonnin. Fue en una misión a la que asistieron los altos mandos del ejército.

-¿Una misión? ¿Qué pasó?

-No hay mucho que contar. Su padre estuvo presente desde el principio y aparentemente muy enfadado porque no se dignaba a asistir; cuando ya casi había finalizado la misión, Itachi apareció de pronto con su hermano. La verdad, me extrañó el comportamiento de Fugaku. Cuando vio a entrar a Itachi suspiró aliviado, pero cuando vio a Sasuke se puso de los nervios. Cuando acabamos con las formalidades, recuerdo que se marchó a su casa enfadado, gritándoles a los dos.

-Ya veo... -aparté la mirada de pronto.

-Deberíamos dormir -habló por primera vez el perro ninja, sobresaltándome levemente. Él estaba situado enfrente mía, con las patas de delante cruzadas y la cabeza apoyada sobre ellas, con el cuerpo estirado y los ojos semi cerrados.

-Pakkun está en lo cierto -añadió Kakashi.

-Está bien... -me resigné. La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de ir a dormir precisamente ahora pero mañana tenemos mucho que hacer y más nos vale estar preparados.

-xXx-

_Oigo voces... voces gritando... ¿Por qué oigo voces... ?_

_-¡¡Deja de decir estupideces!!_

_-¡¡No son estupideces!! ¡¡Deja de tratarme como a un retrasado!!_

_-¡¡No lo haría si dejases de comportarte como tal!! ¡Y TÚ, VEN AQUÍ AHORA!_

_-¡¡No le metas en esto!!_

_-¿¡Por qué no!?_

_-¡¡Porque es sólo un niño!!_

_-¡¡Cállate!!_

_Un golpe seco resonó en toda la habitación. ¿Por qué escucho estas voces...? ¿Quién me habla? Y... ¿Por qué no paran de gritar?_

-xXx-

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que nos habíamos levantado. A lo lejos ya se divisaba la frontera. Comencé a ponerme nervioso. Esperaba que no hubiese demasiadas complicaciones para pasar al otro lado, pero lo cierto era que no parecía sencillo. Yo iba a unos metros de distancia por detrás de mi sensei, pues, habíamos decidido no exponernos al peligro todos juntos. Me quedé junto a Pakkun esperando a unos quince metros de distancia, mientras Kakashi y los vigilantes empezaban a hablar. A causa de la guerra, la vigilancia se hizo mucho mayor y varios anbus montaban guardia a ambos lados de las puertas.

El hombre con el que charlaba nuestro compañero se enfadó de pronto. Kakashi seguía con su templante relajado y sereno, cuando al parecer, ordenaron a los anbus que le echasen. Tremendo error en mi opinión. El peliplateado golpeó a los dos guardias que se abalanzaron sobre él en la clavícula, de forma que ambos cayesen desmayados. Lo mismo hizo con el resto de los hombres, y nos hizo un gesto para que nos apresurásemos.

Atravesar la frontera había sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba. Pakkun y yo nos dirigimos corriendo junto a nuestro camarada y entramos en el país. Supusimos que el primer lugar al que teníamos que ir era a la villa oculta del país del rayo, puesto que, al estar en guerra, ese era el lugar donde se tomaban las decisiones importantes y por tanto, allí había más posibilidades de que estuviesen los miembros de Akatsuki.

Nos paramos unos instantes para contemplar las tierras que teníamos ante nuestros ojos. Era una visión tétrica, fantasmagórica, desalentadora, que evocaba con toda claridad el dolor, el sufrimiento y la tristeza retenidas a causa de las guerras. El suelo que pisaban nuestros pies estaba recubierta con una capa de tierra negra y encharcada, como si fuese un enorme pantano. En algunas zonas, había hierba quemada, o más bien carbonizada, puesto que el hermoso color verde esmeralda que solía lucir quedó totalmente cubierto por el color negro de la desesperación. Los pocos árboles que había, estaban esparcidos y dispersos por toda la amplitud, con los troncos quemados, negros, al igual que el resto de las plantas y las ramas completamente desnudas. A lo lejos se divisaban algunas casas, algunas con los tejados y algunas paredes derrumbadas. Al ser un pueblo fronterizo, no es de extrañar que fuese uno de los primeros afectados por la batalla. El cielo tormentoso, encapotado con nubes negras, completaba el siniestro paisaje. En el aire se respiraban los suspiros de las almas en vela de aquellos que murieron en la batalla. Un lugar totalmente monótono y sombrío...

-Seguramente cuando atacaron este pueblo, les pilló por sorpresa y cuando al fin llegaron los refuerzos, sus habitantes ya habían muerto o se habían ido -comentó Kakashi.

-Puede ser.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día -nos recordó el perro ninja.

-Está bien, sigamos.

-xXx-

La noche cayó y nos vimos obligados a buscar refugio en una modesta y barata pensión de otro pueblo fronterizo, que por suerte había sobrevivido apenas ileso de la invasión del enemigo. Comimos algo en el restaurante y subimos a las habitaciones para descansar. Agradecí el hecho de no tener que dormir de nuevo al aire libre, pero soy consciente de que probablemente esta sea mi última noche bajo un techo.

La habitación que me había tocado era bastante sosa. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema desteñido por algunas zonas a causa de la humedad. El país del Rayo es conocido por ser uno de los lugares del mundo donde hay agua y lluvia para dar y tomar. Los únicos muebles que adornaban la estancia eran una cama individual, una mesilla de madera oscura, aparentemente vieja y desgastada y un armario empotrado algo pequeño. La habitación también constaba de un baño individual, con azulejos de color verde, un mueble lavamanos, donde había varias toallas y un plato de ducha que utilicé para ducharme.

El agua tibia cayó sobre mi piel haciendo un fuerte contraste. Mi cuerpo entero estaba humedecido por la fría humedad del exterior. Agradecí aquella sensación cálida y reconfortante. Mis músculos se relajaron en su totalidad. Derramé parte del agua sobre mi cabeza, esperando que aquello me ayudase a pensar con mayor claridad. Me enjaboné el cuerpo, disfrutando de aquella agradable sensación y más tarde me aclaré con agua abundante.

Me sequé con una toalla, y sentí un gran alivio al notar mi cuerpo libre de la humedad. No tenía pijama, así que me coloqué un albornoz que había en el baño, guardado junto a las tollas y me tumbé sobre la cama.

Hoy ha sido un día duro. Tras atravesar la frontera, corríamos peligro de que nos descubriesen y nos persiguiesen, con lo cual hemos tenido que andar con mucha cautela. Lo peor de estas tierras es que son zonas rocosas y escarbadas, con grandes claros y grandes pendientes. Al ser un terreno tan irregular, no sólo es fácil que te detecten, sino que atravesarlo es más complicado y se emplea más energía que si fuese un terreno liso.

Los poblados que habíamos atravesado estaban todos muy afectados, pero cuanto más avanzábamos hacia el interior del país, más ilesos parecían estar, posiblemente por la cercanía de la villa oculta de la nube. Lo único que no variaba eran las gentes. Todas las personas con las que nos habíamos cruzado estaban muy mal vestidos, la mayoría con ropas viejas, sucias y con agujeros. En los pueblos más afectados incluso vimos a gente enferma tirada por el medio de las calles pidiendo ayuda, pero sintiéndolo mucho, no estaba en nuestras manos el poder ayudarles. Es horrible vivir en la guerra y, aunque sólo estaba viendo parte de las consecuencias, ya me podía hacer una idea de lo terrible que es. Para un niño, la guerra es lo más cercano que verá al infierno antes de morir. Las gentes pierden el sentido común y atacan y matan a sangre fría, a veces por motivos ridículos o sin fundamento. La guerra enfrenta a familias, amigos, pueblos, ciudades, países... e incluso al mundo entero. Llega un momento en el cual ya ni si quiera recuerdan el motivo de la disputa y la lucha se vuelve innecesaria, pero por los intereses de los superiores, no paran hasta que un país se ve derrotado. Es un sinsentido. Si te paras a pensar en lo pequeños que somos dentro del mundo, dentro del espacio, dentro del universo... si pudieses comprender esa pequeñez, seguramente te volverías loco. Supongo que hay veces que es mejor no pensar y obedecer sin más...

Miré por la ventana. El paisaje era aún más tétrico al ser de noche. La luna liberaba unos destellos anaranjados que se reflejaban visiblemente sobre las ramas desnudas de las copas de los árboles. El viento soplaba y silbaba con fuerza, moviendo los árboles de un lado a otro.

**Segunda parte**

Una figura se deslizó rápidamente entre las sombras. No pude adivinar qué o quién era, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta, la oscuridad me había rodeado de nuevo. Una imagen apareció de pronto frente a mí. Eran de nuevo los dos hermanos Uchiha. Ambos estaban en lo que parecía el salón de su casa, sentados en el suelo sobre unos cojines junto a la mesa baja de madera.

_El señor Uchiha apareció de pronto por la puerta de la sala de estar. Llevaba puesto el chaleco de jonnin e iba muy arreglado, con lo que pude adivinar que iba a ir a un lugar importante._

_-Itachi, reconsidéralo. Esa misión te abrirá las puertas a un futuro mejor._

_-No, padre. No iré._

_Sasuke puso cara de asombro, preocupado seriamente por su hermano. Fugaku se limitó a fruncir el ceño y a salir de la habitación murmurando palabras inteligibles por lo bajo._

_Mikoto, la madre de los hermanos entró en la habitación. Llevaba el pelo negro, largo y liso a la altura de los hombros, la piel clara y nívea y los ojos negros y oscuros. Era una mujer joven, hermosa y amable que se preocupaba mucho por sus hijos._

_-Itachi, no volváis tarde de la práctica de Sasuke -advirtió._

_-No es práctica, es entrenamiento -bufó Sasuke._

_-No te preocupes, madre. Sasuke, ¿Nos vamos ya?_

_Sasuke asintió y los dos salieron corriendo de casa. Corrieron en dirección al bosque, hacia un lugar concreto donde ya habían estado juntos con anterioridad. Al llegar a su destino, ambos se pararon en seco, jadeando y cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire por el cansancio y la falta de oxígeno._

_Un poco más tarde, Itachi se colocó en posición, con varios kunais en cada mano para mostrar su destreza, habilidad y puntería. Dio un salto en el aire, y fue lanzando las armas con rapidez, una tras otra sin detenerse ni un instante. Cayó de pie, con elegancia, clavando la caída, con una ligereza y una gracilidad realmente impresionante._

_Sasuke se dispuso a imitarle, pero cuando iba a saltar, algo le detuvo y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Itachi se acercó corriendo a él._

_-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó._

_Sasuke no contestó. Se tapó los ojos con las manos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos._

_-Sasuke, vamos... ya te he dicho que quiero estar contigo. No te pongas así por lo de..._

_No pudo terminar aquella frase. Sasuke soltó un fuerte grito de dolor, dejando ver que el líquido ardiente que dejaban escapar sus ojos no eran lágrimas, sino sangre. Itachi le apartó las manos y pudo ver sus ojos, de color rojo. El iris y la pupila se habían fundido en un mismo color rojo intenso. Comprendió al instante lo que sucedía. Más tarde tendría que hablar con su padre, pero lo más importante era ayudar a Sasuke primero. Le cogió entre sus brazos al estilo nupcial y le llevó hasta el riachuelo que corría cerca del campo de entrenamiento. Le lavó los ojos con sumo cuidado y al finalizar le colocó un pañuelo de tela que llevaba consigo sobre ellos._

_-¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_-Me duelen mucho los ojos, nii-san._

_-Lo sé. No te preocupes, ¿vale? Sólo mantenlos cerrados y dentro de un rato dejarán de dolerte._

_-Está bien._

_-Vamos, te llevaré a casa -Itachi se cargó a la espalda a Sasuke y volvieron a casa._

_La escena volvió a cambiar. _

_La casa de los Uchihas estaba con las luces apagadas. Itachi y sus padres se encontraban en el salón, sentados, mirándose seriamente. Sasuke miraba a través de una rendija de la puerta como otras veces._

_-¿Cómo has podido...? -murmuró Itachi- ¿¡Cómo demonios has podido hacerle esto y seguir llamándote padre!?_

_-Era necesario._

_-¡¡MENTIRA!! ¡¡MIENTES!! -gritó el menor histérico._

_-No, no miento. Y tú deberías calmarte._

_-¡¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME!! ¡¡ES UN NIÑO!! ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A UTILIZARLE DE ESTA MANERA!?_

_-No le estoy utilizando y baja la voz. Es su destino._

_-¿Destino? ¿¡DESTINO!? ¡NO ME JODAS!_

_-¡No te consiento que me hables así!_

_-¿¡Me vas a pegar acaso!? ¡No sería la primera vez! -se calló un momento, meditando lo siguiente que debía decir. Su rostro se tranquilizó levemente- Es sólo un niño y ya le habéis estropeado la vida._

_-Eso no es cierto, Itachi -dijo Mikoto tratando de calmar en ambiente._

_-Le estáis utilizando como el recipiente de un demonio. Ya no podrá ser un chico normal y corriente._

_-Sólo por ser un Uchiha ya no será un chico normal y corriente._

_-¿¡Y qué!? ¿¡Para arreglarlo le ponemos un demonio, a ver si así se integra!? _

_-Le va a causar mucho dolor e incluso es posible que muera, pero si sobrevive será de gran ayuda para el clan._

_-El clan, el clan y el clan. Siempre el clan ¿Por qué no dejasteis que fuese yo el recipiente?_

_-Pero Itachi... tú... tú -trató de hablar Mikoto, pero su hijo se le adelantó._

_-Pero yo me convertiría en ANBU y eso os saldría más rentable. Todos en nuestro clan tienen ya una ocupación importante y por ello os aprovechasteis del único que no os era útil, del único al que todavía no le habíais exprimido el alma para obtener beneficio._

_Itachi se levantó de su asiento y se giró para irse._

_-Una cosa más. Ésto no va a quedar así, os lo aseguro. Ahora no tengáis la santa cara de llamar a Sasuke " hijo" porque ninguna persona en su sano juicio le hubiese hecho algo semejante a un ser querido._

_El menor salió de la sala, le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza a Sasuke dejándole inconsciente, le tomó en brazos para que no descubriesen que había estado espiando y le llevó a su cama para que pensase que todo lo que le había ocurrido fue un sueño._

_Le colocó las mantas con cuidado para no despertarle._

_-Perdóname, Sasuke. No he podido hacer nada para ayudarte... -dijo en un susurro y salió de su cuarto._

-xXx-

Han pasado dos semanas desde que tuve esa última visión, aunque más bien, lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido un sueño. Le conté todo lo que vi a Kakashi, pero sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto. Algo me hace pensar que entiende o interpreta lo que yo veo, no se por qué.

Hemos avanzado mucho en estos días. Pasamos por todo tipo de lugares, ciudades y vimos a toda clase de personas.

Nunca creí que pudiésemos llegar hasta este lugar tan deprisa. Nunca pensé que vería un lugar como éste en mi vida. Tras unas enormes murallas, se encontraba la villa oculta de la Nube. Lo que experimenté al entrar en ella, fue como atravesar un portal a otro mundo. A diferencia del resto del país, sumido en la miseria, la villa gozaba de una hermosa imagen de lujos y privilegios. Las casas que divisábamos a lo lejos, eran todas de dos plantas, al estilo tradicional japonés, con los techos en forma de pirámides curvas, hechos con pizarra negra. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco impoluto, y las calles y calzadas de piedra estaban limpias. No había ni el menor rastro de suciedad. Incluso los jardines que atravesamos antes de llegar al centro de la ciudad lucían un gran esplendor. La hierba vestía un hermoso color verde esmeralda. Los árboles, aunque sin hojas, mostraban en sus troncos un vivo color castaño e incluso, había algunas plantas en flor, la mayoría blancas.

-Ne, Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? -pregunté.

-Me parece que ahí lo dice bastante claro -dijo, señalando a una bandera, que hondeaba en lo alto del edificio más alto, situado en el centro de la ciudad de color negro con una nube roja.

-¿¡Que qué!?

-Parece ser que Akatsuki ha hecho un trato con el Raikage.

-No puede ser...

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Notas de Lunita:** Bueno, queridos amigos, aquí el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Me he decidido a subirlo antes de lo esperado puesto que es el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Naruto ¡Felicidades Naru!

Cambiando de tema, estoy algo decepcionada con esta historia francamente. Comenzó yendo muy bien y ahora va cayendo en picado en cuanto a popularidad, espero poder salir de esta -y no lo digo solamente por esta página- en fin, de todas formas, esta vez mi propia curiosidad me incita a seguir escribiendo.

Me comentaron varias personas que qué pasaba con Sasuke, pues bien; nuestro querido vengador sigue queriendo acabar con su hermano y se está tomando muy seriamente su entrenamiento, ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Más adelante lo comprenderéis. Tal vez algunos lo descubran ya en éste capítulo. Sólo puedo decir que nada es lo que parece.

Ya para acabar, me gustaría dedicarle este capítulo a mi amiga Kotoba, por esas amenas tardes que compartimos juntas ¡Va por ti, Silvia! nn

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Primera parte**

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, Kakashi-sensei? -pregunté tras el impactante descubrimiento.

-Mm... la situación es delicada. Primero deberíamos obtener algo de información. Los aldeanos puede que no hablen mucho sobre lo que ha pasado, pero si conseguimos que nos digan algo, por poco que sea, podremos empezar a atar cabos.

-Está bien ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! -exclamé totalmente decidido.

-No seas tan impaciente. Eso sólo nos traerá problemas. Pakkun, es mejor que desaparezcas. Te invocaremos si nos haces falta. No es buena idea que la gente sepa que somos ninjas.

-De acuerdo -el perro ninja desapareció tras un poco de humo como si nada.

-Ahora -prosiguió el peliplateado- creo que lo mejor sería esconder las bandanas y las armas para que piensen que somos simples extranjeros.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos ocultamos todos los shurikens, los kunais y el resto de cosas que pudiesen delatarnos.

-Bien, empecemos a preguntar. Lo mejor será ir por separado.

-Vale.

-xXx-

Estuvimos hablando con la gente un buen rato, pero nadie quiso soltar prenda. Tal vez porque veían que nuestras ropas eran completamente distintas a las suyas, porque éramos extranjeros o a lo mejor no les estaba permitido. El caso es que nadie mencionó nada sobre lo sucedido recientemente. Tras comprobar que ambos resultados habían sido idénticos, continuamos nuestra travesía por las calles buscando un lugar para comer. La gente nos miraba francamente mal, como si fuésemos la peste. Una de las cosas que más llamaba la atención en este lugar era que todo el mundo vestía con las mejores ropas, todo estaba limpio y bien conservado, pero aún así, había algo que faltaba. Se hacia raro ver a la gente aparentando. Porque claro, desde fuera todo era muy lujoso, pero al entrar en un restaurante observamos que era pura fachada. Las paredes estaban descoloridas por la humedad, los pocos muebles que había estaban muy desgastados y apenas había dos o tres personas en el local a parte del personal.

Comimos bastante desalentados por los resultados de nuestra búsqueda.

-Ne, Kakashi-sensei ¿Dónde vamos a pasar la noche? -pregunté mientras acabábamos el primer plato.

-No lo sé. Por ahora debemos centrarnos en conseguir información. Cuando llegue la noche lo pensaremos.

-Vale... -respondí desanimado. La situación se había vuelto muy aburrida.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que me dediqué a curiosear con la mirada por todo el local, mirando de reojo a algunos de los clientes y comprobando que no nos quitaban la vista de encima. De pronto, un gran bullicio procedente de la calle comenzó a escucharse con gran fuerza dentro del local.

-¿Qué demonios es ese ruido?

-Sólo hay una forma de saberlo -me contestó Kakashi y ambos salimos del local.

La gente se había colocado a ambos lados de la calle, formando una pasillo totalmente recto. Miré de un lado a otro para comprobar que hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, había gente a los dos lados. De pronto, a lo lejos empecé a distinguir una especie de carroza llevada sobre los hombros de varios aldeanos. La carroza era de madera antigua, de un marrón rojizo, adornado por fuera con varios grabados y símbolos de la villa. Las gentes que la llevaban iban todos con unas mismas ropas: la bandana de la nube, el chaleco de jonnin y una especie de túnica blanca que les llegaba hasta los tobillos. Todos ellos eran hombres fornidos, aparentemente muy fuertes y con cara de pocos amigos. Se acercaron a paso lento, balanceándose de un lado al otro, avanzando con un enérgico vaivén.

-¿Pero qué es esto...? -murmuré perplejo sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Es la ceremonia para honrar al nuevo Raikage -contestó una voz a nuestras espaldas.

Mi sensei y yo nos giramos para ver quién había hablado y al descubrirlo nos quedamos petrificados.

-¿¡Deidara!? -Exclamamos al comprobar que en efecto era él. Deidara, un famoso criminal de rango S nos estaba mirando con tranquilidad, apoyado sobre una pared con mueca de desagrado por nuestra reacción. Tenía el pelo rubio y largo, con algunos mechones atados en una coleta alta, los ojos azules, con una raya negra excesivamente marcada y la piel clara y ligeramente rosada. Sus rasgos eran muy finos, ligeramente afeminados, al igual que su silueta alta y esbelta. Iba vestido con unos sencillos pantalones de color azul marino y una camiseta de rejilla, además de una capa blanca que le cubría los hombros.

Tras salir de mi estado de sorpresa me dispuse a atestarle un puñetazo, pero con tranquilidad, lo detuvo antes de que impactase contra su cara.

-Cálmate -me dijo- ya no formo parte de Akatsuki.

-Si ya no eres parte de Akatsuki, ¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó Kakashi.

-No hay muchos sitios al que pueda ir un ninja renegado, ¿sabes? Ahora que se han apoderado de esta villa, no corro ningún peligro mientras no salga de aquí.

-Interesante... pero eso no descarta que nos estés mintiendo.

-Si me crees o no, no me importa. Sólo os digo que tengáis cuidado con lo que hacéis aquí. Si tratáis de acercaros a alguno de Akatsuki, os aseguro que no saldréis con vida. Las cosas han cambiado drásticamente.

-¿Tú sabes qué ha ocurrido? -pregunté.

-Sí, pero eso no significa que os lo vaya a contar.

-Mm... -Kakashi sensei pareció meditar la situación.

-Pero... podemos hacer un intercambio.

-¿Intercambio?

-Sí, pero mejor hablémoslo dentro.

Los dos le seguimos al interior del restaurante, donde ya no quedaba nadie.

-Hay cierta información que quiero obtener, pero por desgracia, el único que tiene acceso a ella es el Raikage -comenzó a hablar- el trato es el siguiente: yo os facilitaré la información necesaria para que podáis entrar en el edificio y vosotros me ayudaréis a conseguir lo que busco.

-Mm... ¿Para qué necesitas la información? -siguió preguntando el peliplateado.

-Sospecho que hay una parte de la alianza de esta villa con Akatsuki que guarda una estrecha relación con parte de mi pasado.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?

-Venganza.

-xXx-

Tras aquella conversación, acordamos vernos de nuevo con Deidara a las afueras de la ciudad para no llamar demasiado la atención. Sería muy peligroso que alguien escuchase la conversación por casualidad, puesto que nos pondría en graves apuros. Quedamos concretamente en el cruce de las calles Yami y Hikari. Llegamos allí pasadas ya las seis de la tarde.

Deidara nos estaba esperando allí con la misma ropa con la que le habíamos visto al mediodía. Nos miraba con rostro de desagrado, seriamente. Nos acercamos a él con lentitud, con pasos pausados.

El sonido de nuestros pies resonaba por ambas calles haciendo un gran estruendo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no nos empiezas a contar qué ha ocurrido? -inquirió Kakashi.

-Paciencia. Para que lo entendáis tendremos que empezar por el principio. Bien... lo primero, no os he mandado venir a aquí porque sí. Este lugar tuvo una gran importancia para la villa de la nube en los últimos años ¿No os lo habéis planteado? ¿Por qué poner a una calle "oscuridad" y justo a la que está al lado "luz"? La explicación es bastante sencilla. La calle Yami -oscuridad- fue llamada así porque a partir de esa calle, todo ninja que vigilaba la frontera era asesinado. En cambio, la calle Hikari -luz- es llamada así porque llegaban los refuerzos y se conseguía solventar el problema.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con Akatsuki? -pregunté aburrido.

-Pues mucho; si te callas acabo de explicarlo -prosiguió- antes de conseguir los refuerzos, la villa estaba sumida en la miseria, la gente estaba desesperada y cuando alguien está desesperado, lucha con todas sus fuerzas para escapar de esa situación. Sin casi guerreros y sin posibilidades de vencer, tuvieron que recurrir a los únicos que les ofrecían ayuda. Pero Akatsuki no da nada gratuito. Primero, exigieron poner a algunos de sus miembros en los altos cargos de la villa. Más tarde, exigieron encargarse del suministro económico y por último y como habréis podido comprobar hoy, el líder de Akatsuki ordenó que se le otorgase el título de Raikage.

-¿Pero por qué permitieron que les mangoneasen de esa forma?-pregunté.

-Por que no podían hacer otra cosa. Sencillamente, no tenían otra opción. O perdían la guerra y moriría mucha gente o dejaban que les dominasen. Ante esta elección, obviamente se prefería salvar al mayor número de víctimas posibles.

-A esta villa prácticamente no le afecta la guerra, pero el resto del país está muy mal. Casi totalmente arrasado -mencionó esta vez el peliplateado.

-Mm... es cierto, pero lo único que les importa es conseguir poder. En realidad el estado del país o de sus habitantes les importa poco. Éste país antes estaba dirigido por un montón de tradiciones. El llevar al nuevo líder por la calle central hasta la torre del Raikage era una de ellas. Aparte de esa, no ha quedado ninguna otra. No hace mucho, el honor también tenía mucha importancia hace no mucho y sin embargo ahora la gente se deja humillar a cambio de la tranquilidad. Una tranquilidad que es imposible que dure para siempre. De hecho, en lo que respecta a la guerra, vamos perdiendo.

-Cambiando de tema, creo que debemos empezar a trazar un plan -inquirió de nuevo mi sensei.

-Cierto, pero creo que nos llevará algún tiempo perfeccionarlo -Deidara rebuscó un instante en el interior de su capa y sacó un enorme pergamino que extendió ante nosotros- éste es un plano del edificio del Raikage, donde está toda la información y los líderes de Akatsuki. Es algo antiguo, pero no ha habido cambios drásticos desde que se hizo este mapa.

-Es un edificio enorme -comenté viendo el dibujo de tres gigantescas plantas.

-Le he estado dando vueltas a una idea y creo que podría funcionar -siguió el ojiazul mayor- bien... primero cabe mencionar que Akatsuki tiene a sus miembros principales divididos en tres grupos. Cada grupo se encarga de una planta, de tal forma que haya siempre alguien vigilando. En la planta baja se encuentran Zetsu y Pain. En la segunda planta se encuentran Kisame, Hidan y Kazuzu y por último, en la tercera planta están Itachi y el Raikage

-Será difícil que no nos detecten.

-Cierto, además, la zona en la que se encuentran Itachi y el Raikage está sellada. Precisamente por eso necesito vuestra ayuda. Ese sello sólo se puede romper si hay tres personas por lo menos, ya que hay que destruir los tres a la vez. El único punto débil que he encontrado como posible acceso son los conductos de ventilación a los que debemos acceder por la azotea. Éstos conductos, van verticalmente hasta el sótano y tienen un respiradero en cada planta. Una vez dentro, debemos encontrar en pasillo central, que conduce a cualquiera de las habitaciones del tercer piso -mientras hablaba nos iba indicando con el dedo los lugares a los que se refería- una vez allí, tenemos que entrar en la habitación norte. El problema es que justamente Itachi suele vigilar ahí. Entonces, lo que haremos será que nos dividiremos en dos grupos. Vosotros dos os esconderéis cerca de la sala norte mientras yo bajo a la segunda planta y coloco unos explosivos. Después me reuniré con vosotros y haré que estallen para llamar su atención. Con un poco de suerte, todos irán a ver lo que ocurre y ese será nuestro momento.

-Sigue siendo muy fácil que nos detecten. Yo optaría por enviar un par de bushins a por la información mientras Naruto y yo nos encargamos de nuestros asuntos.

-No es mala idea.

-Bien, entonces nos reuniremos aquí mañana a la medianoche -sentenció Kakashi y después de que ambos asintiésemos nos marchamos.

-xXx-

-Ne, Kakashi-sensei -le llamé mientras caminábamos a través de la calle principal de camino al hotel.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Antes de hablar lo del plan dijisteis que iba a llevar tiempo y sin embargo apenas hemos hablado cinco minutos.

-Ah, eso no es nada. Simplemente se decidió rápido.

-Ya ya...

Me limité a aceptar su respuesta, pero había algo que no me encajaba del todo. El echo de decidir tan deprisa algo tan complejo... no sé... me da que ocurre algo.

-Naruto, descansa bien -dijo mi acompañante, sobresaltándome ligeramente y sacándome de mis pensamientos. No me había dado cuenta de que ya llegábamos al hotel.

Atravesamos juntos la recepción y antes de separarnos, me dedicó una sonrisa bajo la máscara. No recuerdo haberle visto sonreír así antes, pero si que recuerdo haberla visto en alguna parte ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Son imaginaciones mías? Bueno, ya no importa. Sólo debo centrarme en lo de mañana.

-Ah, sí... buenas noches -le contesté formando una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Te ocurre algo? -comentó borrando su sonrisa y cambiando su expresión hasta quedar perplejo, con una ceja ligeramente alzada.

-¿Ah mí? No nada... -contesté sin interés.

-Llevas todo el día callado como un angelito, ¿Estás preocupado por algo concreto o es sólo por el plan?

-No es nada. Supongo que son nervios por la misión.

-Sí, ya -murmuró haciendo evidente que no creía mi respuesta- en fin, sea lo que sea, olvídate de ello por una noche. Tienes que descansar.

-Lo haré.

Volvió a sonreírme como hace tan sólo unos segundos y emprendió su camino hasta su habitación. Hice lo mismo que él y al entrar en mi cuarto, me senté sobre la cama, apoyando mi cabeza sobre las manos, tratando de pensar. Tal vez mi sensei tenga razón y esté preocupado por algo; pero soy un ninja y como tal, he de tener claras ciertas prioridades. Obviamente, debo centrarme en el plan y sólo en el plan.

-xXx-

Avanzamos entre las sombras a través de las calles desérticas. Con aquella carencia de luz, el paisaje se había vuelto tan tétrico como el resto del país. Las copas de los árboles brillaban con el reflejo de la luna, haciendo que varias sombras extrañas se proyectasen en el suelo. Caminamos con decisión hacia un callejón, donde ya podíamos dislumbrar la silueta del ojiazul, que como la vez anterior, ya nos estaba esperando. Al acercarnos más a él pudimos comprobar que llevaba todo su pelo atado en la coleta alta, además de llevar ropa cómoda, sin ningún tipo de capa que le pudiese dificultar el movimiento. Se giró de pronto para vernos.

-¿Tenéis todo listo? Si queréis echaros atrás, éste es el momento -añadió sin modificar su templante serio, mostrando una mirada decidida.

-¡Claro que no nos echamos atrás! -contesté enérgico.

-No porque grites más alto te voy a creer más. Si quieres seguir con vida, más te vale estar en silencio.

Kakashi le dedicó una mirada que no sabría describir. No le miraba con odio, pero de alguna manera, le exigía respeto. Fue algo que al ojiazul no le pasó desapercibido y tras callarse unos instantes, decidimos partir hacia la torre del Raikage.

Caminamos sobre los tejados de las casas, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. La torre estaba bastante más cerca de nuestra posición de lo que imaginaba y lo cierto es que a penas cinco minutos más tarde, ya nos encontrábamos justo delante del edificio. La construcción era aún más impresionante en persona. Las paredes eran en su totalidad de granito pulido, a diferencia de las de las otras casas, haciendo que fuesen completamente lisas. El tejado apenas se alcanzaba a ver desde nuestra posición, pero aparentemente, las tejas eran de un color castaño, bastante limpias, con lo cual se podría deducir que las habían cambiado hace poco. Las ventanas eran bastante amplias, pero estaban cubiertas por unas enormes persianas de lo que parecía ser acero inoxidable.

-Yo me adelanto a preparar la distracción -avisó Deidara- esperad dos minutos y luego entrad por el conducto de ventilación. Esperaré a dos bushins vuestros en la tercera planta.

-Bien, comencemos.

Deidara saltó con una agilidad impresionante la verja que nos separaba del edificio y colocando chakra en la planta de los pies, subió corriendo la pared, que por lo menos debía medir veinte metros.

Mientras Deidara se adentraba en el edificio, me quedé mirando a mi sensei muy nervioso. Generalmente, Kakashi mete sus manos en los bolsillos cuando espera por alguien o algo, pero esta vez se había limitado a cerrar los ojos y dejar que el viento le revolviese el pelo. El aire gélido me azotaba en la cara a cada segundo, haciendo que una desagradable sensación me recorriese a través de la piel. Suspiré. El aliento que brotó de mi boca se convirtió en bao. Volví a mirar al mayor comenzando a temblar ligeramente. Comenzaba a hacer mucho frío y la ropa ligera que portaba no contribuía.

De pronto Kakashi abrió los ojos y pude observar una determinación nunca antes vista en él.

-¡Ahora! -exclamó en voz baja, abalanzándose de pronto sobre la verja. Le seguí como pude, tropezando varias veces por haberme pillado por sorpresa. Ambos acumulamos chakra en las plantas de nuestros pies y comenzamos a subir la pared a toda velocidad. Cuando logré llegar a la cima, él ya había destruido la entrada de aire del conducto de ventilación.

-Naruto, al bajar concéntrate por completo en tu chakra. El conducto por el que vamos a bajar es muy empinado y estrecho y si te despistas un segundo... -advirtió, dejando la frase suspendida en el aire.

-Comprendo -asentí, respirando hondo para tranquilizarme. Los nervios comenzaban a desbordarse. En esta situación no puedo permitirme perder los estribos ni tampoco estar con la cabeza en otra parte. Si no me centro en ésto, se acabó.

-Una cosa más... -murmuró ya con una pierna dentro del conducto- es muy probable que tengamos que separarnos en algún momento esta noche. Prométeme que harás una cosa.

-¿El qué?

-No mueras -dijo son simpleza. Cayó durante unos segundos- no quiero presionarte, pero lo cierto es... que el futuro está en tus manos.

No esperó ni si quiera a que le respondiese. Se giró con gracilidad, como si ya lo hubiese hecho un millón de veces y comenzó a descender a toda velocidad. Le seguí, algo conmocionado por sus palabras, pero traté de mantener la compostura. Comencé a descender yo también por aquel férreo conducto. El metal era liso en su mayoría, pero de todas formas, había varios bultos. La fricción que provocaba esa rugosa textura comenzó a magullar mis manos. Me concentré todo lo que pude, pero de todas las cosas que había en el mundo, tuvo que suceder lo que menos me esperaba. Un grito desgarrador ensordeció mis oídos. Podría haberme mantenido firme si hubiese sido un grito cualquiera. Pero no, no fue un grito cualquiera. Fue un grito de Sasuke.

Mis pies se despegaron bruscamente de la pared en la que estaban sujetos, así como mis manos, y caí hacía el vacío que tenía bajo mis pies. Mi única oportunidad es que Kakashi me coja, cosa realmente improbable ¿Será éste el final...?

Contunuará...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Notas de Lunita:** bueno, no sé qué puedo decir... Últimamente he tenido muchos problemas, sobre todo para organizar mi cada vez más escaso tiempo libre. Pido perdón por este tremendo retraso, pero espero que os guste el capítulo. Es un poco más largo que el anterior y también se revelan algunas cosas de la parte central de la trama. Os dejo con el capítulo y gracias a todos los que os habéis molestado en esperar. (En este capítulo habrá un pequeño spoiler al final de los últimos capítulos de la primera temporada)

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Primera parte**

La oscuridad me rodeó de pronto. No entiendo que está ocurriendo. Una imagen comenzó a hacerse visible ante mí como otras veces.

_Esta vez, veía al completo a la familia Uchiha, cenando en lo que aparentaba ser el comedor, ya que la luz del techo de la sala se encontraba encendida. Fugaku y Mikoto comían en un lateral de la mesa, mirando distraídamente a sus hijos. Por su parte, Sasuke comía con normalidad, sin fijarse en nada concreto, actuado con total naturalidad; sin embargo, Itachi no levantaba la vista del plato. Como mucho, miraba de reojo a su hermano en un movimiento rápido y volvía a clavar la vista sobre la mesa._

_La cena transcurría en silencio. El único que no parecía darse cuenta de la tensión que estaba presente era el pequeño Sasuke._

_-¡Acabé! -exclamó contento tras acabar su plato._

_-Llévalo al fregadero -murmuró Mikoto bajando de pronto la mirada._

_-Vale -Sasuke se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina con el plato entre sus manos. Lo dejó en el fregadero como le habían mandado y se fue a su cuarto._

_-¿Y bien? -preguntó Itachi alzando la mirada- ¿Qué vais a hacer ahora? -volvió a preguntar, cargando sus palabras con odio y rencor._

_-¿Hacer sobre qué?_

_-No os hagáis los tontos. Sabéis bien a lo que me refiero -habló seriamente, con voz calmada pero firme._

_-Las cosas van a seguir como hasta ahora -habló su padre._

_-Lo dudo mucho._

_De pronto escucharon como alguien llamaba a la puerta. Mikoto se levantó antes de que los demás pudiesen reaccionar y fue a abrir._

_-No podéis dejar las cosas así -volvió a hablar Itachi._

_-Por eso no te preocupes...._

_-¿Cómo que no...?_

_Antes de que acabase la frase, su madre entró en la habitación acompañada por otra persona. Su nombre, Uchiha Madara, abuelo y patriarca de la familia. Un hombre fuerte, corpulento, pero sin ser demasiado musculoso. Llevaba el pelo largo, negro y liso cortado en capas hasta la cintura. Tenía los ojos negros, como el resto de los Uchihas, muy marcados y la piel clara._

_-¿Dónde está? -habló el patriarca con una voz sumamente grave._

_-Está en su cuarto, al fondo a la derecha -habló la mujer._

_-Bien, voy a buscarle -el mayor se giró hacia el pasillo._

_-¡Espera! -Itachi se levantó dando un salto- ¿Qué significa todo esto?_

_-¿Acaso no lo sabes? -le respondió Madara- ¿No se lo habéis contado? -dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Mikoto y Fugaku._

_-¿Contarme qué? -preguntó sintiendo un pinchazo en el pecho. Sin duda aquello era un mal presagio._

_-Me llevo al contenedor para poder utilizarle en la guerra contra el clan Tenju._

_Itachi se quedó paralizado al escuchar aquellas palabras. Se sorprendió de que lo hubiese dicho con tanta tranquilidad ¡Es su nieto! Tenía que entrar en acción en aquel momento. Lo más deprisa que pudo, se interpuso entre Madara y el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones._

_-¡No permitiré que te lo lleves! -exclamó enfadado- ¡SASUKE ES UN NIÑO! ¡¡DEJAD DE TRATAR A LAS PERSONAS COMO SI FUESEN ARMAS!! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de que le hiciesen caso por una vez._

_Madara le apartó dándole un golpe en el hombro con la mano, despejando su camino y comenzando a caminar por el pasillo._

_-¡DETENTE! -volvió a gritar, pero como era de suponer, fue ignorado- ¡Si os lleváis a Sasuke, os juro que dimitiré de mi puesto como anbu!_

_-¿¡Pero sabes lo que estás diciendo!? ¡Eres la tubería que nos conecta con Konoha! -exclamó su padre._

_Madara, que se había quedado quieto, se giró para mirar a su nieto. Le miró fijamente a los ojos unos instantes y de pronto, sin decir nada, comenzó a andar hasta salir de la casa, cerrando la puerta con suma suavidad._

_Itachi quería creer que con aquella sencilla amenaza había conseguido detener los planes de su familia, pero en el fondo sabía, que sólo había conseguido empeorar las cosas..._

**Segunta parte**

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando el impacto que supuestamente acabaría con mi vida. Conté en silencio los segundos que me quedaban de existencia. Uno, dos tres...

Abrí los ojos de pronto, comprobando que seguía en el aire y de repente, algo me paró en seco. Kakashi había roto el respiradero de la primera planta, y sujetándose con una mano en la pared por un pequeño bordillo interior, me había atrapado con su brazo libre.

-Has elegido un mal momento para tener una visión -comentó con ironía.

-¿Visión? ¿Pero no has oído que...?

-Ha sido sólo una visión -dijo cortándome- ahora debemos guardar silencio. Tenemos que subir a la tercera planta, pero has hecho tanto ruido que seguramente no tardarán en darse cuenta de que hemos utilizado el conducto de ventilación -me balanceó ligeramente hasta echarme dentro de la habitación que se conectaba con el respiradero- las escaleras están cerca, creo que sería mejor ir por ahí.

-Está bien.

Entró en la sala con un leve salto, cayendo con suavidad. Formó unos sellos con las manos creando un bushin.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa. Si todo va según lo previsto, Deidara ya tendrá lista la distracción... como la active cuando andemos por el segundo piso, estamos muertos. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

-De acuerdo -emulando sus sellos, yo también creé un bushin y los cuatro nos dirigimos corriendo a las escaleras que conducían a los pisos superiores.

Corrimos a toda velocidad, tratando de no hacer ruido, saliendo de la habitación, atravesando el pasillo prácticamente vacío y subiendo por las escaleras colocadas al final del mismo. Se escucharon unos pasos detrás de nosotros. Inconscientemente comencé a correr más deprisa. Algo iba mal, de eso estaba seguro y el haber tenido aquella visión precisamente en aquel momento no contribuyó demasiado a que las cosas mejorasen.

Ya en el segundo piso, pude comprobar lo que sospechaba. El sonido de los pasos iba en aumento, lo cual quiere decir que nos estaban alcanzando. Comencé a sudar en frío, más por los nervios que por el cansancio acumulado. Cada vez me encontraba peor; mi respiración se había alterado por completo. Traté de mirar hacia atrás, cosa casi imposible, pues no podía detenerme ni un instante. Acabé asumiendo que lo único que podía hacer era mantenerme alerta, por lo que agudicé mis cinco sentidos lo máximo que pude y esencialmente, me centré en aumentar el ritmo constante que llevaban mis pies.

De pronto, se escuchó un fuerte golpe. Una de las paredes del piso inferior fue derrumbada. Las escaleras se llenaron de humo, impidiéndome continuar. De pronto alguien, que deduje que era Kakashi, tiró de mí hacia atrás, haciendo que entrase en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso.

La puerta se cerró con suavidad, dando un pequeño y casi imperceptible portazo. Sabía que me había metido allí para que no me viesen, pero de todas formas, estaba cada vez peor. Me sentía desbordado por las emociones, sintiendo un pinchazo cada vez más profundo en el pecho. Respiré hondo varias veces, pero sin lograr cambiar las cosas.

Reuní el valor para intentar abrir la puerta, pero por mucho que lo intentase, la cerradura no se movió. Me había quedado encerrado. Forcejeé un poco con el picaporte, pero obtuve el mismo resultado.

Con el cuerpo temblando, me incliné sobre la puerta, para poder observar lo que podía a través de la cerradura. Todo estaba muy oscuro y las arenillas que había soltado la pared al derrumbarse seguían en el aire. Lo único que podía hacer era escuchar y esperar.

Escuché varias veces un sonido metálico, seguramente, Kakashi estaría utilizando un kunai para defenderse. Alguno de los dos contrincantes dio un salto y tras intentar golpearle cayó al suelo.

La escena se prolongó del mismo modo varios minutos, hasta que, comencé a ver una luz azulada y a escuchar como miles de pájaros piaban. Mi sensei estaba invocando el chidori. Mi cuerpo se tensó. Que utilizase el chidori quería decir que la cosa ya era muy seria.

Se escuchó un gran estruendo, a lo mejor han destruido otra pared. Las luces de la habitación se encendieron y pude ver que efectivamente, había caído otra pared. Kakashi se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con varios escombros encima; no podía creerlo... le habían vencido. El peliplateado miró hacia mí. Quería reaccionar. Quería entrar en aquella sala y enfrentarme a ellos, pero algo me lo impidió. No sé si fue el instinto, mi mente o cualquier otra cosa. El caso es que no podía moverme. Era como si estuviese paralizado. Traté de luchar contra aquella terrible sensación, pero no podía. No se movía ningún músculo de mi cuerpo.

Varios hombres entraron en la sala. No conseguí reconocerlos, pero por las túnicas que llevaban y el chaleco de jonnin, supuse que serían los portadores de la carroza que vi desfilando por la calle principal justo antes de toparnos con Deidara. Todos ellos rodearon al derrotado y le obligaron a levantarse tirando de él. En ningún momento dejó de mirarme; ni si quiera cuando se vio obligado a rendirse y a salir de aquella sala como un criminal, atado de pies y manos y escoltado por guardias.

En cuanto sacaron Kakashi de la sala, desapareció esa especie de parálisis. No entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero en aquel momento aquello no importaba. Me alejé un par de metros de la puerta y embestí contra ella con todas mis fuerzas. La cerradura se partió y se abrió de golpe.

Lo que aún no entendía era cómo Deidara aún no había puesto en marcha la distracción. Algo iba mal, realmente mal.

Tenía que centrarme y pensar. Pensar qué debía hacer y cómo iba a salir de aquella situación tan peligrosa. En primer lugar, estaba prácticamente rodeado por el enemigo. En segundo lugar, habían atrapado a mi único apoyo y tampoco sabía dónde se encontraba con exactitud. Sabía que las celdas para prisioneros estaban en el sótano, pero no tenía la certeza de que le hubiesen llevado allí nada más cogerle. Mi única oportunidad sería localizar a Deidara, contarle la situación y esperar que tuviese una buena idea.

Salí corriendo. Simplemente corrí hacia el segundo piso. Las escaleras estaban llenas de escombros, por lo que me fue algo complicado bajar sin hacer ruido. Pero logré llegar a la segunda planta. Había un gran ventanal en la pared izquierda de la habitación por la que se filtraba algo de luz proveniente de una farola de la calle. Vale, ahora tenía que volver a pensar. En el fondo del pasillo había cuatro puertas, dos a los lados y dos de frente. Las cuatro eran de madera maciza, muy gruesas, aparentemente nuevas. Tengo que elegir bien. Me acerqué con pasos lentos al final del corredor y coloqué un dedo sobre el mentón, pensativo ¿Cuál debía elegir? ¿¡Cuál!?

Se volvió a escuchar un estruendo. Otra pared se derrumbó. Alguien había entrado en el pasillo. Había cerrado los ojos por la impresión, pero nada más abrirlos, me encontré con una enorme cola de metal, similar a la de un escorpión a menos de un palmo de mi cara clavada en la pared.

La "persona" -si es que a eso se le puede llamar persona- estaba encogida sobre sí misma. Llevaba una especie de caparazón, cubierto por la capa de Akatsuki, y la cara seria y enfadada, tenía la boca tapada por una especie de pañuelo que le caía dejando una figura en forma de triángulo. De detrás del "caparazón" sobresalía la cola puntiaguda y metálica.

Recordaba haber visto a Sasori con anterioridad, pero nunca pensé que tendría que pelear contra él cuerpo a cuerpoen un momento como este. Instintivamente forme varios Kage-bushins, pero con leve movimiento de su cola mecánica los deshizo a todos.

-No me gusta hacer esperar a la gente, así que si eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer, acabaré con esto ahora mismo -habló con su repulsiva voz, tremendamente grave y áspera.

-¡Cállate! ¡Por supuesto que esto aún no ha acabado! -dije con confianza, aún sabiendo que en esta ocasión la fuerza se me iba por la boca.

-Como prefieras... -murmuró y curvó su cola hacia atrás como lo haría una serpiente, para luego volver a atacarme. No me costó demasiado esfuerzo esquivarlo e iniciar un contraataque, mientras corría hacia él y comenzaba a crear más bushins.

Cuando volvió a curvar la cola, me rasgó el brazo; pero eso no me detuvo. Seguí corriendo hacia él, preparando un rasengan con uno de mis clones, para después atestarle un golpe directo... o eso creí.

El cuerpo al que había golpeado se convirtió en un tronco partido en dos por el impacto. Otra vez me habían engañado con la técnica del cambiazo.

Giré la cabeza hacia arriba para ver justo en aquel instante cómo se abalanzaba sobre mí. Salí corriendo para esquivar el ataque e instintivamente opté por subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. El corazón estaba desbocado, ya no me podía latir más deprisa. Avancé por las escaleras perseguido por aquella enorme marioneta, cuando de pronto, nada más llegar al tercer piso, unas manos me taparon la boca y tiraron de mí hacia atrás, haciendo que entrase por inercia en la habitación.

Las luces estaban apagadas, por lo cual no podía ver nada. Tras cerrar la puerta, los brazos que me apresaban, me soltaron.

**Tercera parte**

No entiendo nada. Sencillamente, no entiendo nada. Ese fue el único pensamiento que tuve al contemplar aquella escena.

Me encontraba en lo que parecía un dormitorio normal y corriente. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul pálido. En la pared de enfrente había una ventana bastante amplia y un escritorio con pilas inmensas de papeles. En el lado derecho, había una mesilla y una cama individual, con un edredón, cuidadosamente hecha. La pared izquierda estaba llena de estanterías repletas de libros. Y por último, en el centro de aquella habitación tan corriente, se encontraban, Deidara, Kakashi.... y ¿¡Kakashi!?

Retrocedí hacia atrás aún más nervioso que antes, ¿sería una ilusión? ¿O es que son de verdad?

-Naruto, cálmate, por favor -habló el Kakashi de la derecha- todo esto tiene una explicación.

El otro Kakashi formó un sello con la mano y tras una pequeña nube de humo, pude ver con claridad a Itachi, vestido con una túnica blanca, idéntica a la que le había visto a Deidara cuando nos encontramos. El pelo lo llevaba como siempre, recogido en una coleta baja, pero sin embargo, su expresión no era seria como de costumbre, sino que mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-Muy pronto lo sabrás -habló Itachi- lo cierto es que tenemos mucho que contarte y poco tiempo para hacerlo, pero creo que antes que nada, deberíamos mostrarte la última parte de la historia.

-¿Historia?

-La que llevas viendo desde hace un par de meses, o como tú las llamas: "visiones"

-No entiendo nada, ¿Qué estáis haciendo los tres aquí? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Te lo explicaremos después; Itachi, todo tuyo -habló Kakashi.

-Bien...

Itachi se acercó a mí, poniéndose serio. Se inclinó hacia mí, para luego activar el sharingan mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Y de repente, todo volvió a oscurecerse...

Itachi se apareció a mi lado, con una pequeña sonrisa difícil de disimular. Se acercó a mí y me colocó una mano sobre el hombro.

-Sé que estás confundido, pero espero que entiendas, que lo primero y más importante, es que entiendas los motivos por los cuales hemos tenido que hacer todo esto.

-Está bien...

-Bueno, presta atención. Hasta ahora, sólo has visto pequeños fragmentos de mi pasado, que aparentemente no tienen sentido. Todos esos fragmentos, nos llevan a lo que te voy a mostrar ahora; el momento en el que Sasuke se convirtió en un vengador...

-¿Qué? -pregunté girándome hacia él, pero ya no se encontraba allí.

De repente, una imagen apareció ante mis ojos.

_Itachi se encontraba en su habitación, de paredes blancas y tan sólo un escritorio, una cama y un armario como muebles, revisando unos pergaminos que le habían entregado. Parecía ser de noche, pues la pequeña estancia se encontraba iluminada tan sólo por una pequeña lámpara que había sobre el escritorio. El Uchiha, concentrado en sus documentos, no podía evitar morderse su labio inferior de rabia. No sabía cómo había podido permitir que utilizasen a su hermano de aquella manera. Era consciente de que había fracasado en su deber cómo hermano, comprender y proteger..._

_Sasuke sin embargo continuaba con su vida normal y corriente. La única diferencia, era que a menudo le picaban los ojos o le dolía la cabeza, algo totalmente normal, al estar en su estado y ser tan pequeño._

_Pero eso no era lo que más le molestaba a Itachi. Lo que más le fastidiaba era que por muchos remedios que tomase, nada sería capaz de calmar su dolor y no quería ni imaginarse lo doloroso que podría llegar a volverse si no lograban encontrar un analgésico._

_Se levantó algo molesto por sus preocupaciones y cerró los pergaminos sin delicadeza alguna, llegando a plegarlos en algunas zonas. Se dirigió a la cocina, pues ya comenzaba a tener algo de hambre. Al pasar por el pasillo, pudo comprobar que su padre se encontraba en el salón, leyendo algún tipo de documento. Giró la visto molesto y entró en la cocina._

_Su madre se encontraba allí, lavando los platos y cuencos de la cena. Se giró un momento para verle, pero cuando comprobó que era su hijo mayor, volvió a centrarse en su tarea._

_Itachi no estaba especialmente orgulloso de la tensión que había cuando estaba con sus padres, pero de todas formas, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho pues, su pobre hermano iba a sufrir las consecuencias de la avaricia sin tener nada que ver._

_-Madre, ¿Aún no ha llegado Sasuke? -preguntó sin mirarla, mientras cogía algo para comer de la despensa._

_-No, aún no. Esta mañana dijo que tenía práctica de shurikens, así que supongo que se entretendrá bastante..._

_-Ya veo..._

_-Itachi, no te quedes despierto hasta muy tarde... -murmuró._

_-Está bien._

_Itachi volvía a su habitación, cuando de pronto, le pareció escuchar un sonido. Abrió la ventana más cercana para comprobar que no había nadie. Sin embargo, se quedó varios instantes en silencio, tratando de captar el menor ruido posible. Pasados unos instantes, volvió a entrar a su habitación._

_La situación volvió a cambiar._

_Esta vez se veía en el salón a Mikoto y a Fugaku, aparentemente, charlando._

_-Cariño, ¿Y si Itachi tiene razón? ¿Y si somos unos malos padres? -le decía Mikoto a su marido._

_-No seas ridícula. Todo lo que hacemos es por el bien común._

_-Lo sé, pero de todos modos..._

_Ambos hablaban, sin percatarse de que alguien había irrumpido en la habitación._

_-¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!_

_Itachi se levantó de un salto al escuchar aquel grito ensordecedor. Se giró hacia la puerta, sintiendo un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal. Su cuerpo se tensó. Tenía un mal presentimiento._

_Suspiró aliviado cuando llegó y vio que no había nada._

_-Buenas noches, querido nieto..._

_Tras escuchar aquella voz se volvió a tensar y se volvió para ver a su abuelo, Madara, plantado justo delante de él, con una katana llena de sangre entre sus manos y mirándole con una expresión llena de determinación._

_-Supongo que ya sabrás a qué he venido...._

_-No puede ser... es imposible...._

_-Para un Uchiha no hay nada imposible. Ni si quiera esto._

_-Pero... ¿Por qué?_

_-Por venganza. Los Uchihas me desterrasteis por que según vosotros "no sabía manejar tanto poder"_

_-¿¡Qué quieres conseguir con ésto!? ¿¡No ves que es inútil!? -gritó lleno de rabia, apretando los puños, sin echarse hacia atrás, a pesar del miedo, que comenzaba a apoderarse de él poco a poco._

_-Eres muy fuerte y tienes habilidad como ninja, pero sigues siendo un crío. En este mundo, lo que importa es el poder y sólo el poder. Una vez que pueda traspasar el poder del demonio a mi cuerpo, ya no necesitaré a ese ridículo contenedor._

_Itachi se quedó paralizado, respirando profundamente por la conmoción. Tardó varios instantes en poder reaccionar._

_Madara se dirigió hacia él._

_-Creo que te concederé el honor de ver morir a tu hermanito -dijo de un modo siniestro, bajando aún más su grave voz._

_-¿¡POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TENÉIS QUE HACERLE TODOS LO MISMO!? ¿¡POR QUÉ TIENE QUE PAGAR ÉL POR LOS DEMÁS!?_

_-No eres nada más que un crío. Debes comprender, que es su destino. Nació para morir, como todos. Pero lo más importante... es que nació para morir de esta forma. Aunque no le matase yo, el líder del clan lo haría cuando cumpliese una década de vida. Lo cierto, es que todos los demás ya están muertos; le estoy ahorrando un sufrimiento innecesario y a cambio de ello, me quedo con su poder._

_-Espera... -Itachi trató de calmarse, a pesar de que su cuerpo temblaba por la decisión que acababa de tomar- por favor... no le mates._

_Madara soltó una sonora carcajada._

_-¿No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho? Sólo me interesa la venganza._

_-Lo sé, por eso..._

_La escena volvió a cambiar._

_Sasuke se encontraba junto a Itachi, ambos bajo la luna llena._

_-¡Nii-san! ¿Por qué... ? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?-sollozaba Sasuke mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas._

_-Por que necesitaba medir mi poder._

_-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Eso es ridículo! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas._

_-Estúpido hermano menor. Tú también puedes obtener mi mismo poder. Ódiame, despréciame. Aférrate a la vida tanto como puedas. Y cuando tengas mis mismos ojos... ven a por mí..._

_-¡Espera!_

_Fui inútil. Itachi le golpeó en un lugar específico de su cuello e hizo que el pequeño cayese entre sus brazos._

_El mayor se quedó viéndole unos instantes, totalmente serio, con el rostro inexpresivo. Se escuchó un relámpago y, de pronto, la lluvia hizo acto de presencia. Las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro se fundieron con ella y de alguna manera, le reconfortaba. Le aliviaba el dolor que sabía que jamás podría superar. _

_Y así, tras sentenciar su alma, Itachi dejó a su hermano en el interior de la vivienda y huyó de lo poco que quedaba de su pasado._

_Continuará...._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Notas de Lunita:** bueno... no sé qué decir... sé que he tardado una eternidad, pero os aseguro que no ha sido por capricho ni por vagancia. Para compensar este atraso, en este capítulo se desvelarán varios secretos. Espero que os guste e intentaré no volver a demorarme tanto. Saludos.

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

-xXx-

Me dejé caer. Sencillamente, me dejé caer.

Los presentes se quedaron mirándome, esperando que reaccionara. Al pasar unos segundos y ver que era incapaz de moverme, Itachi se acercó a mí.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? -me preguntó en voz baja.

Negué con la cabeza. Me había quedado tan sorprendido que ni si quiera me sentía capaz de hablar.

-Está bien; tranquilicémonos todos. Naruto, levántate y empezaré a explicarte todo desde el principio.

Obedecí sin reproche alguno y una vez que me reincorporé, el Uchiha me señaló una silla que había en un rincón y me senté sin articular palabra.

-Yo cargué con las culpas -dijo secamente- Madara mató a mi familia y yo me limité a cargar con las culpas a cambio de que dejase a Sasuke vivo ¿Lo entiendes? Fue todo un montaje. Tras obtener el magekyou sharingan hice una ilusión para que Sasuke creyese que había sido yo.

-Está bien, eso lo comprendo -dije tras varios momentos de asimilación- ¿Pero cómo se producen las visiones? ¿Por qué estáis los tres aquí, tan tranquilos? ¿Cómo es que había dos Kakashis?

-Vale, poco a poco -continuó el pelinegro- Bien, cómo se producen las visiones... eso es muy complejo, así que trataré de explicártelo de manera que lo puedas entender, ¿vale? -asentí- como has visto, Sasuke lleva en su interior un demonio. Ese demonio, al igual que el Kyubi, tiene una técnica ocular muy especial. La diferencia es que el Kyubi tiene tanto poder, que no necesita utilizarlo, mientras que Tenju, el demonio de Sasuke, sí que lo necesita. El sello del cuarto maestro Hokage se está debilitando, es algo innegable. Eso provoca que en ocasiones, salga parte de su poder. Lo que ocurrió cuando encontraste a Sasuke, es que al conectar ambas visiones, las técnicas oculares de ambos demonios se activaron y los dos entrasteis en la mente del otro. Por eso viste aquel inmenso prado verde, donde primero hacía frío y luego se convirtió en un horno.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Sencillo. Los Uchihas, absolutamente todos, somos semi-demonios. La habilidad de Tenju la llevamos en nuestra sangre. En el momento en el que utilicé el magekyou sharingan con Sasuke, conecté su mente con la mía. Y en el momento en el que vosotros conectasteis vuestras mentes, a la vez os conectasteis a la mía. La diferencia está en que yo soy el único que sabe cómo controlar las diferentes "puertas" que nos unen. Por eso me fue tan sencillo mostrarte mi pasado. Sólo tenía que activar el sharingan y mirarte a los ojos. Al instante tú veías lo que yo recordaba. De echo, el grito que escuchaste en el conducto de ventilación no era de Sasuke. Lo que ocurrió fue que pensé en el momento de la matanza y no en lo que correspondía.

-Espera, el que estaba en el túnel era Kakashi.

-Eso es lo que tenía que contarte yo -habló el peliplateado- en realidad llevo aquí más de un mes. Para que me entiendas, Itachi ha sido el que te ha estado acompañando todo este tiempo.

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamé.

-Oh, vamos, no ha sido para tanto -comentó el rubio, molesto por mi exaltación.

-¿Cuándo os intercambiasteis? -pregunté intrigado.

-¿Recuerdas en el bosque, cuando escuchaste pasos? Era yo. Cuando descubristeis las rocas puntiagudas, ya nos habíamos intercambiado.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Cuándo lo planeasteis todo?

-Justo cuando Sasuke invocó el chidori. Itachi le detuvo y ahí nos encontramos -habló el peliplateado- entre el caos y la confusión logró escapar. Lamentamos no haber evitado el golpe. El chidori te rozó, pero eso fue más que suficiente para herirte. Tampoco pude curarte en el momento, pues tenía que aclarar varias cosas para saber como actuar.

-Oye, Kakashi, ¿Desde cuando crees la historia de Itachi? -volví a preguntar.

-Desde que volvió a la aldea, hace unos tres años. Cuando usó el magekyou sharingan conmigo, pude ver parte de su pasado. Por lo menos, la parte que no conocía.

-No importa desde cuándo me crea él; lo que de verdad importa, es si tú crees en lo que te he enseñado. No tengo ninguna prueba para corroborar lo que digo, por ello, es cuestión de si confías ciegamente en mí o no. Debes decidirlo ahora, porque decidas lo que decidas, tenemos que empezar a movernos ya. Dinos, ¿Qué decides?

Me quedé unos instantes en silencio, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Pensé en los últimos meses. Pensé en todo lo que había cambiado mi vida en este poco tiempo y por último, también pensé en lo que Itachi me había mostrado. Muchas veces he pensado que las "visiones" no eran más que imaginaciones mías. Sin embargo, ahora tengo que decidir si creo en ello o no. ¿Por qué una decisión tan complicada justo ahora? Bueno, no queda otro remedio...

-¿Y bien? -preguntó ansioso mi sensei.

-Ciertamente, cuesta creerse lo que he visto -comencé a hablar- es algo que... parece disparatado. Sin embargo, hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que debo confiar. Y sé que si Sasuke significa tanto para ti, eso quiere decir que estamos juntos en esto.

Itachi formó una pequeña sonrisa, complacido por la respuesta.

-Muy bien. Entonces, ahora hablaremos sobre el por qué de haberos reunido a los tres aquí -volvió a hablar Itachi- hubo varias razones que me obligaron a unirme a esta organización y a no poder huir. Madara me obligó a formar parte de ella, puesto que, de esa forma, podría utilizar mis habilidades y tenerme controlado. De la misma manera, yo me uní para proteger a Konoha y a Sasuke desde dentro, tratando de no dar evidencias de mis verdaderas intenciones. La situación actual es la siguiente: Akatsuki ha conquistado todo el país del rayo y planea derrotar al enemigo e invadir todo el territorio. Madara es el líder supremo, que se encarga de preparar con todo detenimiento cada estrategia. Su objetivo es lograr una dictadura a nivel mundial.

-Algo totalmente disparatado, pues es demasiado poder para una persona en mi opinión -añadió el rubio.

-Cierto -prosiguió Itachi- nuestra única solución es acabar con Madara. De esa forma, Akatsuki se disolverá.

-¡Y entonces podrás contarle la verdad a Sasuke y volveréis a Konoha! -añadí yo, en un impulso. Sin embargo, cuando vi que su rostro se endurecía me arrepentí de mi muestra de entusiasmo.

-Sasuke jamás me creerá. La confianza que tenía puesta en mí, es lo que desapareció aquel día.

-Pero él...

-Mi destino es morir en sus manos. Está escrito. No volverá a Konoha hasta que me mate.

-¡Tiene que haber otro modo! ¡Estoy seguro!

-No, Naruto. Las cosas no son tan sencillas. Pero ahora no hay tiempo que perder. Cuando llegue el momento ya se verá qué hacer. Por ahora no podemos hacer mucho, así que haremos lo siguiente: Kakashi seguirá ocupando mi lugar en Akatsuki, haciéndose pasar por mí y tú y yo dejaremos el hotel y nos iremos a casa de Deidara provisionalmente.

-¡Eh, espera! ¡Yo no he dicho que os vaya a dejar! -exclamó el rubio molesto.

Itachi le miró arqueando una ceja en señal de molestia por su disconformidad.

-Está bien, me rindo -acabó cediendo- pero no tardarán en llegar los demás, así que será mejor que nos marchemos. No es un buen momento para iniciar una pelea.

-Estoy de acuerdo, salgamos.

-xXx-

Tras salir del edificio, me guiaron por unos callejones estrechos y oscuros , que conducían hacia la periferia de la villa. Los edificios parecían muy antiguos, algunos incluso tenían algunos agujeros en las paredes o en los tejados, cuyas tejas estaban recubiertas de plantas debido al paso del tiempo y la humedad del ambiente.

Mis dos acompañantes se detuvieron frente una casa. Era muy sencilla y un tanto antigua. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco por fuera y había unos pequeños ventanucos en cada una de ellas. El tejado parecía haberse arreglado recientemente, ya que respecto al resto de la casa, las tejas estaban demasiado limpias y relucientes. Era un lugar muy lúgubre. La primera palabra que venía a la mente nada más ver aquella imagen era miseria. Cuando entramos, pude observar que las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco desteñido y carcomido.

Me limité a seguir observando. Estando al lado de dos "desconocidos" no era muy buena idea comenzar a reprochar sobre el estado del lugar.

-Las habitaciones y el baño están en el piso de arriba. En este piso sólo está el salón y la cocina.

-Pues valla "salón" más enorme -no pude evitar murmurar para mí.

Itachi me escuchó y endureciendo el rostro, con su mirada me dijo claramente "cállate".

-Está bien, ¿cuál es nuestra habitación? -preguntó el Uchiha.

-La segunda a la derecha. Yo tengo unas cosas que hacer, así que os dejo solos. No rompáis nada -advirtió mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal de nuevo.

-Ahhh, Deidara -le llamó Itachi.

-¿Nh?

-Tráeme eso de lo que hablamos ayer.

El ojiazul formó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien -asintió y salió de la casa.

Itachi subió las escaleras con mucha tranquilidad. Estuve reflexionando unos instantes ¿De verdad estoy haciendo lo correcto? ¿Será cierto lo que me han contado? ¿Sasuke no sabe nada al respecto?

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí o qué? -reprochó el mayor al ver que no le seguía.

-Ya voy.

Subí las escaleras sin mucho entusiasmo. Sin saber por qué, no me sentía demasiado animado.

Para gran alivio mío, el piso de arriba estaba mejor conservada; de hecho, me recordaba mucho a mi antiguo apartamento de Konoha. Las paredes fueron pintadas no hace mucho, pues el color crema que tenían todavía era muy brillante. Seguí a Itachi por un pequeño y estrecho pasillo que conducía a "nuestro" cuarto.

Las paredes de la habitación estaban pintadas de color beige, un poco deprimente, pero sin llegar a resultar molesto. En una esquina de la habitación había unas literas, cuidadosamente hechas. Al fondo de la sala había un escritorio y un armario empotrado.

-Yo dormiré en la de arriba -dijo Itachi subiéndose a ella a través de una escalerilla situada a los pies de la misma.

Sin mediar palabra, me senté en la litera de abajo y me tumbé sobre ella.

-¿No piensas gritar, discutir o protestar porque me he adueñado de la mejor cama por que me dio la gana? -preguntó Itachi un poco perplejo.

-No... -murmuré desganado.

-Eh, ¿te pasa algo? -preguntó asomando la cabeza.

-He estado pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido.

-¿Y? -preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

-¿Cómo que "y"?

-Cuando piensas una cosa durante mucho tiempo, se supone que sacas una conclusión -dijo remarcando la evidencia.

-Sólo sé que no entiendo nada.

-Bueno, supongo que es normal. El mundo es complicado.

-Oye, Itachi ¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por Kakashi? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tú quien me acompañaba?

-Porque si te lo decía corría el riesgo de que me delatases cuando entrásemos en el edificio que lidera Akatsuki. Creí que la ignorancia era la mejor defensa que podías tener. La verdad es que no te hemos aclarado mucho de la situación actual... han quedado muchos cabos sueltos. Si quieres puedes preguntar más cosas.

-Vale... ¿Por qué cuando te cogieron no podía moverme? ¿Y cómo te escapaste tan fácilmente?

-¡Ahh! Eso, bueno... no te podías mover porque usé el sharingan para introducirme en tu mente parcialmente e impedir el funcionamiento de tu sistema nervioso; de esa forma no podrías interferir; por otro lado, no hizo falta que me escapase. En realidad no estaba herido ni nada. Fue un montaje que improvisé con Deidara cuando me enteré de que Sasori estaba vigilando en esa planta. En realidad, quienes me arrestaron fueron Deidara y los bushins que habíamos hecho.

-Entonces todo ha salido como planeasteis, ¿no? -pregunté.

-No exactamente, pero por lo menos pude pasarle nuevas instrucciones a Kakashi.

-¿Instrucciones?

-Ten en cuenta que tiene que actuar exactamente igual que yo, porque si no estaríamos perdidos.

Se formó un incómodo silencio durante varios segundos. Me mantuve en la misma posición en la que estaba y esperé a que volviese a hablar. Los segundos pasaban y ninguno decía nada. Por ello, decidí hacerle una pregunta que llevaba rondándome la cabeza durante algún tiempo.

-Itachi, ¿y Sasuke?

-¿A qué te refieres? -respondió perplejo.

-Me refiero a si le tienes vigilado; sabías lo de la misión, cuando conectamos nuestras mentes y también apareciste cuando estaba luchando con él. Por ello supongo que tendrás algún tipo de contacto con él o algo así.

-Mmm... en realidad no... ten en cuenta que me puedo conectar a su mente. Mientras duerme es extremadamente fácil. Creo que hasta tú podrías hacerlo.

-Yo no tengo el sharingan -le recordé.

-Tienes a Kyubi, que es mucho mejor. Pero no creo que sea bueno utilizar mucho su técnica ocular. Utiliza muchísimo chakra; cantidades realmente enormes. Además, no sabemos si tiene algún efecto secundario. El Maguekyou sharingan provoca ceguera y siendo una técnica del mismo nivel o superior, sería normal que ocurriese algo similar o peor.

-De acuerdo... pero si alguna vez tuviese que...

-No puedo decírtelo -me interrumpió respondiéndome antes de que formulase la pregunta.

-¿Por qué no? -le pregunté, empezando a mosquearme ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿No me pueden decir las cosas más claras?

-Porque no lo sé. Para conectar mi mente a las vuestras, primero, he de estar en silencio, estabilizar mi chakra y dejar mi mente en blanco. En tu caso aparte de esto a lo mejor necesitas algo más. El sharingan se activa muy deprisa, pero tu técnica ocular surge por si sola. Así que, por el momento desconozco el método.

-Ahhh... -suspiré desmoralizado.

-Hoy debes descansar bien. Mañana comenzamos con tu nuevo entrenamiento.

-¿Qué entrenamiento? -pregunté tras un leve sobresalto elevando el tronco.

-Piensa un poco, por favor. No te hemos traído aquí por que sí, o por capricho. Tú eres la pieza clave para que nuestro plan funcione, pero para eso has de lograr, por decirlo de alguna forma, "subir de nivel". Hasta ahora has dependido de Kyubi muchas veces. Es cierto que es una gran fuente de chakra y de poder, pero a partir de este momento, no vas a contar con él.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-Lo que oyes. Debes hacer como si no lo tuvieses. Incluso si estás en una situación de vida o muerte, no lo utilices.

-¿¡Estás loco!? ¿¡O es que quieres que me maten!? ¡Si estoy en peligro por supuesto que lo usaré!

Ni lo vi venir. El puño de Itachi se estrelló contra mi cara a gran velocidad, haciendo que cayese hacia atrás, quedando tumbado sobre la cama.

-A partir de ahora has de obedecerme a mí. Yo soy tu nuevo sensei y harás lo que te diga. No esperes que te de explicaciones de todo lo que hagas, pero por lo visto, vamos a tener que perder mucho tiempo en cosas elementales; eres un inconsciente. No sólo eres demasiado temperamental y agresivo, sino que atacas a la mínima sin pensar las cosas. Antes de haber entrado en la academia, alguien debió de enseñarte a pensar y razonar, pero como nadie lo hizo, me tocará empezar con eso.

-¡No soy ningún imbécil! -exclamé. El puño de Itachi se estrelló justo al lado de mi cabeza.

-Primera y última advertencia: _**jamás**_ me lleves la contraria. No voy a ser tan blando como Jiraiya y muchísimo menos como Kakashi; esto es serio y si no me haces caso, lo lamentarás, porque o mueres a causa de tu insolencia o te lo hago pagar yo.

-¡No soy tan imbécil como para conducirme a la muerte de una forma tan ridícula! -esta vez, Itashi me dio una bofetada bien fuerte, que resonó en toda la habitación.

-Lo dicho, eres un insolente e inconsciente incapaz de acatar una orden. Ya te dije antes que el sello del cuarto maestro se está debilitando. Piénsalo. Antes tú le rogabas al zorro para usar su poder y ahora es él quien te lo pide, ¿no te parece raro? Pues cada vez que usas su poder, debilitas más el sello y por ello, acabarás rompiéndolo. Si te encuentras entre la vida y la muerte, sacarás tanto poder, que lo romperás sin duda. Por ello, prefiero que mueras sólo y no que causes otra catástrofe natural.

Me quedé unos instantes en silencio, confundido, mirándole sin saber qué decir.

-Vamos a dormir. Mañana va a ser un día muy largo para ti -nada más acabar de hablar se acostó en su litera.

Me acosté sin protestar, esperando que, por lo menos, no fuese tan terrible el entrenamiento que me esperaba al día siguiente.

Continuará.....


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Notas de Lunita:** antes que nada, quiero felicitaros a todos las fiestas y deciros que espero que tengais una feliz navidad. Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo de Destiny, donde veremos qué ocurre con el nuevo entrenamiento de Naruto. Espero que os guste.

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

**Primera parte**

-¡Naruto! -gritó una voz con fuerza.

Me levanté sobresaltado por aquel repentino sonido, dando un bote hacia atrás y abriendo los ojos entre asustado y sorprendido.

-¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡Qué ocurre!? -dije alzando la voz instintivamente.

Itachi estaba de pie, mirándome molesto por mi reacción. Llevaba puesto un sencillo pantalón muy flojo y una camiseta de malla, cubierta casi por completo por una chaqueta muy holgada. Todo el conjunto era de un color negro, totalmente negro, dándole un aire un poco siniestro.

-Son ya las siete, ya deberíamos haber empezado con tu entrenamiento. Te he dejado dormir por ser tu primer día.

-E-espera... ¿Las siete de la mañana o de la noche?

-De la mañana, obviamente.

-¿¡Quéeee!? ¡¡Estarás de broma!!

-Como vuelvas a gritar vas a saber cómo son mis castigos, y sinceramente, no te lo recomiendo. Nuestro entrenamiento comenzará **todos** los días a las seis en punto de la mañana y finalizará cuando a mí me de la gana, básicamente.

Me quedé totalmente helado, mírandole fijamente, esperando a que dijese que sólo estaba bromeando.

-Vístete, te espero abajo -dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

Muy a regaña dientes y con un sueño que casi me caía para atrás, me preparé para empezar con el nuevo entrenamiento; aunque sinceramente, todo este asunto me daba muy mala espina...

-xXx-

-¡Vamos, Naruto! ¡Es para hoy! -me gritaba Itachi, sentado bajo un árbol, observando como realizaba el primer "ejercicio".

Tras prepararme, bajé a la cocina, y me encontré con la mesa llena de cosas para desayunar. Por lo menos no iba a morirme de hambre. Tras comer algunas cosas, Itachi me trajo a este sitio, un claro situado en medio del bosque, junto a un lago con una cascada. Este sitio, según él, era idóneo para todo lo que tengo que aprender, pero a mí no me parece que sea nada especial. Los árboles siguen con las hojas caídas, pues todavía estamos en otoño, mientras que el césped es de un color esmeralda brillante, que resalta por la pureza y claridad de las aguas del lago. El cielo estaba nublado, con cúmulos grandes y grisáceos, por lo que era bastante probable que llegase a llover.

Sin embargo, no hemos empezado el día aprendiendo una técnica nueva, ni tampoco ha comprobado mis conocimientos. Entonces, ¿qué me ha mandado? Dar cincuenta vueltas alrededor de la laguna. Será posible...

Cada vez tenía más y más calor. Hacía mucho que no realizaba ejercicios de resistencia; todavía me quedaban diez vueltas y ya me sentía desfallecer por el cansancio. Mis jadeos cada vez iban más y más deprisa. El corazón me latía cada vez más alterado. Y en varios momentos, se me planteaban preguntas extrañas, que ni yo sabía a qué venían.

Un rato después, acabé de dar las cincuenta vueltas y me dejé caer, quedando sentado sobre el pasto a un par de metros de Itachi.

-¿Ya está? ¿Ya estás tranquilo? -preguntó Itachi como si nada.

-¿Tranquilo? ¿A qué viene eso? -pregunté sin entender.

-Eres hiperactivo; demasiado para mi gusto. Te he observado durante el viaje y también he observado tu manera de actuar. Como no estoy dispuesto a aguantarte gritando por cada cosa que te diga y alterándote por cualquier chorrada, prefiero agotarte físicamente y después comenzar a entrenar. Míralo por el lado bueno, así yo entreno sin enfadarme contigo y tú trabajas la resistencia -dijo mostrando una sonrisa extraña.

-¿Empezamos ya o qué? -dije ansioso sin tocar el tema, aún entre jadeos.

-Claro. Me alegra ver que sigues con tu entusiasmo, pero me parece que te durará poco. Bueno, hoy haremos algo muy sencillo. Quiero comprobar tus capacidades y conocer tus límites. Para ello, le he pedido a Deidara que nos traiga una cosa. Debe estar a punto de llegar, así que puedes descansar hasta que llegue.

Al cabo de unos instantes, el rubio apareció posado sobre la rama del árbol donde estaba apoyado Itachi. Llevaba la capa blanca que le había visto cuando le encontré en la ciudad, y bajo ella se divisaba una ropa casi idéntica a la de Itachi.

-Lamento la tardanza. Me ha costado conseguir lo que buscabais -bajó del árbol con elegancia y gracilidad, para caer de pie, entre Itachi y yo. Colocó con cuidado un pergamino sobre el suelo y lo extendió. Aparentaba ser bastante antiguo, pero sin embargo no tenía nada escrito, tan sólo tenía dibujados unos cuadrados en tinta negra.

-¿Qué es eso? -pregunté curioso.

-Primero te haré una demostración y luego te lo explicaré. Apartaos un poco.

Me puse en pie y junto con Deidara, nos apartamos, poniéndonos casi a la altura de la orilla del lago.

-Allá voy -dijo, formando unos sellos con las manos.

Comenzaron a salir un montón de rayos de su mano, de color azul. Estaba usando un Chidori (Nota: chidori también se conoce como "mil pájaros") Tras invocar semejante cantidad de chakra, golpeó con fuerza y decisión en el primero de los cuadrados del pergamino. La luz que desprendía lo iluminó todo, y cuando la pequeña nube de humo que se había formado se disipó, pudimos comprobar que al papel no le había afectado casi en absoluto. La única diferencia a antes del golpe, era que habían aparecido unas lineas extrañas sobre el papel.

Me acerqué para verlas con detenimiento. No le encontré ningún sentido. Eran un montón de líneas y curvas totalmente hechas al azar.

-Vale, ahora te explico qué ha pasado. Este papel está hecho de un material muy especial. Ese material absorbe el impacto de casi todas las técnicas existentes, salvo las que utilizan chakra de fuego y agua. Al absorber el impacto, también se absorbe parte de tu chakra, lo que hace que se generen unas líneas. Para alguien que no sabe nada del tema, no tienen sentido. Yo soy un experto en el campo, por ello, puedo analizar con precisión el chakra del que golpea el pergamino. Quiero que invoques una técnica cualquiera y que golpees en el siguiente cuadrado. Así, podré saber más sobre todo tu conjunto.

-Oye, ¿cuantas más líneas, más poder? ¿O cómo va esto? -le pregunté.

-Algo así. Es complejo. Pero si que es cierto que si hay pocas rayas, no es bueno. En este recuadro

he logrado... quince rayas. Aunque puedo llegar a las veinte.

-¿Cuántas son lo normal?

-Unas... ocho.

-¿Sólo?

-El ocho es un número curioso para el chakra. Todas las partículas que conforman el chakra buscan la estabilidad. Por eso para algunas técnicas es necesario utilizar su naturaleza, para equilibrar el poder. El problema, es que el equilibrio de mucho poder, requiere mucha energía, que se aprende a controlar con un entrenamiento constante. La naturaleza en sí, no tiene tanto poder, por lo que se adecua a un nivel energético bajo, para que sea posible emplear la energía espiritual sin dañar al organismo.

-Ahhh, entiendo- dije y asentí.

-Tengo entendido que utilizas el rasengan, ¿verdad? Inténtalo con esa.

-¿Con esa?

-El giro y la cantidad de chakra harán que las líneas sean más claras y que me sea más fácil leerlo.

-De acuerdo.

Me separé un poco, con las manos temblorosas. Algo me daba mala impresión, pero no sabía que era. Pensé que lo mejor sería estar callado, así que, me puse en posición de ataque, inclinando levemente las rodillas hacia delante y comencé a acumular chakra en mi mano. El poder comenzó a girar cada vez más deprisa, hasta crear una esfera perfecta. Avancé unos pasos y golpeé el rollo en el segundo recuadro. Se formó una pequeña nube de humo, más pequeña que la de Itachi y una vez que se despejó, me incliné para observar lo que había ocurrido.

Abrí enormemente los ojos y me quedé boquiabierto, pero sobre todo me quedé... decepcionado.

No había ni una sola raya en el recuadro. Tan sólo había, justo en el centro, un pequeño y casi imperceptible punto negro y redondo.

¿Eso era todo lo que podía lograr? Itachi acababa de hacer quince rayas y yo... ¿Yo sólo conseguía un diminuto puntito? ¿Pero qué ocurre? ¿Qué me pasa...?

Deidara e Itachi se aproximaron para ver los resultados, pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba, ninguno mostraba la expresión de desasosiego ni de decepción.

-Tal como dijiste que pasaría, Itachi -le dijo el rubio.

-Lo sé... esto me da una pauta firme para saber por dónde comenzar...

-¿De qué habláis? -pregunté.

Mi sensei me pegó con dos de sus dedos en la frente.

-Te dije que no esperases que te contase todo lo que va a pasar. De todas formas, cuando superes la primera fase del entrenamiento, espero que lo entiendas. Si no, tendremos que bajar muchísimo el nivel y malgastar tiempo muy valioso -dijo acabando la frase con un suspiro.

Mis dos acompañantes se miraron varios segundos para luego asentir al mismo tiempo.

-Ven Naruto, el primer nivel lo tienes que hacer conmigo -dijo Deidara.

Itachi comenzó a recoger el rollo que todavía estaba en el suelo, para volver a ponerse en pie y dirigirse a mí.

-Podría enseñártelo yo mismo, pero Deidara lo domina mejor que yo y además su chakra se adapta mejor al ejercicio -dio como explicación y comenzó a caminar- me voy ya a casa. Deidara, no le dejes que vuelva hasta que logre superar el nivel.

-De acuerdo -asintió el rubio y comenzó a caminar hacia el lago.

Le seguí sin mucho interés. Pensaba que Itachi iba a ser mi único maestro... pero bueno; preferiría que me entrenase Kakashi, pero parece que es imposible. Me pregunto qué estará pasando en Akatsuki, qué estará pasando con Orochimaru y también qué estará pasando con Sasuke...

Cuando llegamos junto a la cascada, Deidara empezó a quitarse la capa y la parte superior de su ropa, quedando con el pecho esbelto y musculoso al descubierto.

-El ejercicio que vamos a hacer es muy típico, pero lo vamos a complicar un poco -dijo mientras se colocaba bajo la cascada.

Se sentó y se cruzó de piernas con total tranquilidad. Cerró los ojos, colocó las manos sobre las piernas y arqueó la espalda, quedando en pose de meditación.

Es cierto que ya había visto realizar ese ejercicio anteriormente, pero creía que sólo servía para fortalecer la musculatura y despejar la mente.

Me quedé mirándole, esperando a que me dijese que le acompañase, pero eso no ocurrió. De pronto, parecía como si se fuese estirando hacia arriba, como levantándose. Pero no, cuando su cuerpo estuvo totalmente estirado, comenzó a a elevarse levemente, estando todavía bajo el chorro de agua, subiendo poco a poco la inclinada pendiente. La pared de agua medía poco menos de dos metros, pero en unos pocos minutos, fue capaz de llegar hasta la cima.

Cuando llegó hasta la parte superior, nadó hasta la orilla y dando un salto, se apareció a mi lado.

-En menos de veinticuatro horas tienes que ser capaz de hacer eso -afirmó rotundamente.

-¿¡Estás de broma!?

-No, en absoluto. Este ejercicio, pretende sacar tu segundo elemento de chakra y aprender a manejarlo a tu antojo. Además, para ti será bastante más sencillo que para Itachi y para mí.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque el chakra de Itachi es del tipo fuego-rayo, mientras que el mio, es roca-agua. El tuyo, por lo que hemos visto en el pergamino, es viento-agua, con lo cual te será más sencillo lograrlo. En sí, lo que se pretende, es que aprendas a transmitir tu chakra al entorno que te rodea y utilizarlo a tu favor.

-Parece complicado.

-Lo es. Pero has conseguido dominar el ejercicio de trepar árboles y el de caminar sobre el agua. Este es el que toca ahora. Sólo es dar un paso más allá de lo que ya tenías. Te aseguro que esta es una de las cosas más sencillas que harás con nosotros.

Asentí sin verme demasiado capacitado para ello. Me quité la parte superior tal y como había hecho Deidara, dejando mi parte superior al descubierto. Di un par de pasos hacia la columna de agua, pero el ojiazul me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me acercase un momento.

-Entre tú y yo; voy a contarte un pequeño truco -dijo en voz baja- cuando subías árboles, aprendías a concentrar chakra en la planta del pie; cuando caminabas sobre el agua, a emitir una cantidad constante; en este tienes que emitir cantidades constantes a unos puntos determinados. Te recomiendo que pongas la mayoría en el torso, la cabeza y los brazos; deja la parte inferior sin chakra.

-Está bien -acepté gustoso el sonsejo y me dirigí bajo la corriente de agua.

Me senté tal como había hecho mi acompañante anteriormente y traté de concentrarme lo máximo posible en lo que estaba haciendo. Acumulé mi energía tal como me habían dicho pero los segundos pasaban y no ocurría nada. Me concentré más aún. Llevé más y más chakra; pero el resultado volvió a ser el mismo.

-Yo me voy a ir a casa -dijo mi "sensei" al cabo de un rato- no te dejaré entrar hasta que me lo muestres. Te dejo sólo para que puedas concentrarte mejor -dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

**Segunda part**e

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del mundo, un ojinegro leía varios rollos con detenimiento, en una habitación prácticamente a oscuras, iluminado únicamente por un par de pequeñas velas.

Se escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta del cuarto.

El joven abandonó su lectura para girar la cabeza y contestar con voz profunda y penetrante un simple "pasa".

-Sasuke, hemos encontrado justo lo que buscábamos... -dijo una voz femenina.

El Uchiha se la quedó mirando sin alterar en absoluto su expresión de seriedad.

-Tráelo. Deprisa -ordenó con firmeza.

La joven, de cabellos largos y de un color castaño rojizo, entró en la sala con una bolsa en sus manos, que dejó sobre la mesa donde se encontraba el Uchiha. De ella extrajo una especie de carpetilla con un sello en la parte central. Formó un sello con la mano y dio un golpe sobre él con el dedo índice. El papel se partió en dos. Se ajustó las gafas y extrajo de ella un pequeño manuscrito que tendió a Sasuke.

El moreno comenzó a ojearlo sin mucho interés. Pasó las primeras páginas a gran velocidad, pero llegó a un punto, donde empezó a ir cada vez más despacio, frenando su ritmo hasta detenerse en una página concreta.

-¡Esto es! -exclamó poniéndose en pie.

Apartó a la chica de un empujón y salió corriendo de la habitación, dirigiéndose a otra distinta.

**Tercera parte**

Pasadas un par de horas, seguía en la cascada, sin avanzar demasiado en mi entrenamiento. Ya era capaz de erguir ligeramente el torso, pero no llegaba a ponerme de pie ni mucho menos levitar.

Cerré los ojos una vez más, concentrándome en el ejercicio; tratando de fundirme con el sonido del agua. Volví a notar un pequeño cosquilleo en el vientre. El chakra de mi interior comenzaba a fluir por mis entrañas. Noté como poco a poco mi espalda comenzaba a erguirse, pero a diferencia de otras veces, el cosquilleo de mi estómago en vez de desaparecer, se intensificó.

Traté de no hacerle caso y seguí aumentando el flujo; hasta que llegó un momento en el que en vez de cosquillas, comenzaban a darme pinchazos, cada vez más profundos.

Paré de inmediato con lo que estaba haciendo, pero los pinchazos iban cada vez a más y a más. Traté de ponerme en pie, pero las piernas me fallaron. Me temblaba el pulso, comencé a sudar. Los pinchazos comenzaron a convertirse en dolor. Ese dolor comenzó a extenderse hacia el pecho, llegando hasta el punto de comenzar a asfixiarme ¿Qué me está ocurriendo?

Intenté gritar ayuda, pero el dolor no me permitía más que encogerme sobre mi mismo, tratando de alguna manera aliviarlo. Los segundos pasaban y cada vez me sentía más débil. Cerré los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza. Cogí grandes bocanadas de aire pero no llegaban a mis pulmones.

De pronto, abrí los ojos y me encontré con la oscuridad. No lo entiendo. Si itachi ya me ha mostrado su pasado, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué sucede?

Avancé un par de pasos, pero no ocurrió nada.

De repente, una luz se divisó a lo lejos y de la nada, apareció él...

Sasuke Uchiha, mi mayor rival, mi mejor amigo, el motivo de mi escapada... ahora estaba delante mía, sonriendo de medio lado. Sin embargo, no estaba tal y como yo le había visto meses atrás. En vez de llevar aquella fina camisa abierta hasta el ombligo, llevaba una chaqueta blanca, con cremallera, cerrada completamente con el símbolo de los Uchihas grabado. Tampoco llevaba aquellos pantalones negros ni aquella especie de "faldita"; en su lugar llevaba un pantalón largo, de un negro un tanto grisáceo. Tampoco llevaba exactamente el mismo corte de pelo. Los mechones de la nuca que llevaba de punta, ya no subían tanto y varios de ellos le cubrían la frente.

Me miró con su penetrante mirada oscura y sonrió de una forma siniestra.

-Al fin lo he encontrado; Itachi ¡Es tu fin!

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Notas de Lunita**: bueno, después de tanto tiempo, vuelvo con el siguiente capítulo. Pido disculpas por mi enorme rechazo; he tenido problemas con el ordenador y varios problemas personales que me han impedido publicar antes. De veras que lo lamento. Espero que os guste.

**Primera parte**

Miré a Sasuke sin llegar a creerme que realmente estaba ahí, a tan sólo un par de metros de distancia. Di un par de pasos, aproximándome a él. Quería estar seguro si lo que veía es real y no una mera ilusión.

-¿Sasuke? -formulé la pregunta en voz baja, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-¡Naruto! ¡Detente! -gritó una voz a mis espaldas y tras pararme un instante, vi cómo Itachi se aparecía detrás de mí.

-¿Qué demonios...? -murmuré.

-Naruto, aléjate de él -dijo seriamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Algo en Itachi me daba mala espina. Su tono de voz se había endurecido considerablemente, haciendo que pareciese más frío de lo normal. Su cara tampoco mostraba esa cordialidad habitual... esa especie de simpatía que hacía que realmente fuese humano. En ese momento, se había esfumado y yo sólo podía preguntarme cómo alguien podía ser capaz de fingir tan bien el odiar a otra persona cuando lo único que realmente quiere es protegerla. Si yo fuese Sasuke, estoy seguro de que también me lo habría creído.

-¡Ahh! -Sasuke se llevó los brazos al cuello, abriendo mucho los ojos y la boca. Se encogió hacia delante, quedando hecho un ovillo.

Era obvio que se estaba ahogando, pero sin embargo yo tampoco podía moverme. Supuse que el causante era Itachi.

-Ototo, será mejor que no me tomes tan a la ligera -dijo Itachi con tono prepotente.

De repente yo también comencé a ahogarme. O bien la actuación de Itachi se le había ido de las manos, o bien me había mentido y sólo esperaba el momento preciso para acabar conmigo. Sí, seguro que era eso, y yo había confiado en él... ¡Qué estúpido he sido! Era un criminal de rango S, un completo loco sin escrúpulos. Tenía que haber desconfiado, tenía que... E-espera... de pronto todo se ha desvanecido; no veo nada a mí alrededor y ya puedo respirar ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Una luz se encendió, iluminándome desde arriba y a mi lado se apareció Itachi.

-¿¡Qué has hecho!? ¿¡Por qué me has ahogado a mí también!? ¡Me has traicionado! -exclamé.

-Acabo de salvarte el culo, así que no me llames traidor -dijo con seriedad.

-¿¡Salvarme!?

-Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte porque es muy importante -dijo endureciendo aún más su tono de voz.- Sasuke ha conseguido abrir las puertas que nos conectan; por eso ha ocurrido esto.

-No lo entiendo.

-¡Ahhh! -suspiró exageradamente- Vale, te lo explicaré. Imagina que nuestras mentes se unen como si fuese una T al revés. Yo soy el extremo más largo y vosotros, los dos extremos a los lados ¿Me sigues?

-Sí, ¿pero a dónde quieres ir a parar?

-Escucha. Desde tu lado y el de Sasuke, es como si tuvieseis a la vista un par de puertas, pero no las veis porque tenéis los ojos cerrados. Yo sin embargo veo tres puertas; dos a cada lado -que sería una para cada uno- y una tercera que me separa de vosotros. Piensa que lo que nos une es como el agua. Para llegar con ella hasta mí sin quitarse la venda, tienes que inundar tu propia habitación, haciendo que la presión derribe la puerta ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Que para llegar a mi habitación, necesita mucha más agua que para llegar a la tuya, por lo tanto, antes de llegar a la mía, tiene que inundar la tuya.

-¿Que qué? -pregunté sin enterarme de nada.

-Para llegar a mí, Sasuke tiene que conectarse contigo también -resumió algo molesto por mis dificultades para comprenderlo.

-Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Es una buena pregunta. Por culpa de este incidente he de cambiar toda mi estrategia. Aunque sólo unos segundos, Sasuke ha sido capaz de entrar en mi mente. Ahora sabe que voy tras Madara. Me preocupa que intente pillarme yendo también a por él. Madara es mucho más fuerte que yo. Le mataría en sólo un instante.

-¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer? ¡No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados!

-Yo no he dicho eso, al contrario; tenemos que empezar a movernos inmediatamente. Tu cuerpo sigue estando bajo la cascada, así que llamaré a Deidara para que vaya a buscarte. Yo tengo que hacer una cosa inmediatamente.

De pronto Itachi desapareció y volvía a estar en el campo de entrenamiento.

Respiré hondo un par de veces. Lo que acababa de ocurrir me estaba afectando de alguna manera. Miré en varias direcciones, buscando con la mirada a Deidara, pero no le veía por ningún lado. Me puse en pie como buenamente pude y salí de la cascada. Noté como las piernas me flaqueaban. Hace tiempo que noto que estas especies de conexiones tienen efectos secundarios.

El ojiazul apareció de pronto a mis espaldas. Formó unos sellos con las manos y me cogió del brazo. Abrí los ojos tras notas unas pequeñas molestias en el estómago. Nos aparecimos en la casa de Deidara.

Deidara me miró de una forma un tanto extraña.

-¿Has completado el ejercicio que te enseñé antes? -preguntó tajantemente.

-No, todavía no ¡No es tan sencillo! -añadí al ver su expresión.

Se quedó callado durante unos cuantos segundos, que se me hicieron interminables. Empezó a dar vuelvas por el salón, mirándome de soslayo a veces. Sin duda estaba pensando qué hacer conmigo. La verdad es que no tengo muy claro qué es lo que está pasando. Me lo cuentan y a la vez no me dicen todo lo que ocurre, lo que hace que me preocupe más todavía. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Sé que algo va mal; muy mal.

De pronto se giró hacia mí, y me miró serio.

-Lo siento por ti, pero no tenemos tiempo. Tenemos que llegar antes que ellos.

-¡¡Basta ya!! -exclamé furioso- ¡¿Podéis hablar claro de una vez?! ¡¡Estoy harto de que habléis en clave!!

Me miró de tal forma que no sabría interpretarla. Era una mezcla entre enfado, incredulidad y confusión. Alzó una ceja, exigiendo una explicación por mi comportamiento.

-¡¡Ya no puedo más!! ¡¡Todo el rato estáis igual!! ¡¿Podéis decirme qué es lo que pasa de una vez?! ¡¡Necesito saberlo!!

Deidara me miró a los ojos de nuevo, pero esta vez sin reproche; más bien, con lástima.

-Yo no soy la persona indicada para contártelo, pero digamos que, de algún modo, podríamos estar a punto de enfrentarnos a otra gran guerra ninja (Nota: la gran guerra ninja equivaldría a una guerra mundial). Hay un caos entre villas. Los Hokages intentan mantener el orden, pero la situación empieza a ser insostenible. Además, ahora Akatsuki tiene el control de una villa oculta. Si le sumamos que Orochimaru también tiene la villa del sonido, digamos que tenemos ya dos enemigos. Pero es que además, con este revuelo, no les sería difícil engañar a otras villas para que se enfrenten a nosotros. En resumen: en estos momentos es probable que todo el mundo se nos vuelva en contra.

-Esa es otra cosa que no entiendo ¿Qué es lo que buscamos?

-No buscamos nada. Bueno, no conjuntamente. Sólo tratamos de proteger y salvar lo que es importante para nosotros.

-Pero... tú dijiste que buscabas venganza.

-Cierto. De ese modo, protejo el honor de mi familia. Es lo único que queda de mi clan.

-¿Y qué quiere Kakashi? ¿e Itachi?

-Me resulta extraño que lo preguntes. En realidad creo que es obvio. Kakashi quiere proteger a su villa y a toda su gente, e Itachi quiere lo mismo que tú; proteger a Sasuke.

Le miré unos instantes sin saber qué decirle.

-Bien, tenemos que irnos.

-¿A dónde?

- A por Madara.

-xXx-

Hacía un frío tremendo. Una gran nevada caía a nuestro alrededor. El cielo estaba cubierto por nubes grises, que amenazaban con llover.

El edificio donde nos encontrábamos, ya lo habíamos visitado antes. Nos encontrábamos en la sede de Akatsuki; bueno, mejor dicho, en los alrededores de él; en una pequeña casa abandonada en ruinas. La mitad del tejado estaba derrumbado, dando lugar a un agujero del tamaño de una ventana por la que se divisaba la periferia del bosque.

Habíamos acordado con Kakashi que nos reuniríamos allí para evaluar la situación y decidir un plan. Pero ninguno había dado señales de vida, por lo menos, no desde que Deidara y yo habíamos llegado.

Me ajusté la capa. Mi acompañante me obligó a ponérmela, porque según él, _"sin ella eres un blanco fácil_". La capa blanca me quedaba grande, por lo que la llevaba arrastrándola por el suelo.

Un ruido se escuchó a la lejanía. Las pisadas sobre la nieve creaban un gran estruendo. Debían estar a punto de llegar. Una sombra se divisó entre los árboles.

-¿Contraseña? -dijo Deidara cuando el individuo se acercó a la vieja puerta carcomida.

-Atardecer -contestó la voz.

Deidara abrió la puerta.

-¿Hay novedades? -dijo tras dejar pasar a Kakashi.

-Hemos tenido que intercambiarnos. Madara está empezando a sospechar. Itachi me lo ha contado todo ¿Cómo estás, Naruto?

-Estoy bien -dije con firmeza.

-Naruto, ¿Has hecho la prueba del pergamino?

-Sí. Pero sólo ha salido un punto en el centro del cuadrado.

-No te preocupes, eso es exactamente lo que me esperaba. Bien, hablemos de la situación. Tenemos que ir a por Madara **ya. **Si no lo hacemos, dentro de poco la guerra se extenderá a otros países. Teniendo en cuenta que los otros países están empezando a involucrarse, lo mejor sería buscar un día donde Madara esté más desprotegido, cuando tenga que salir de la villa. Dentro de dos semanas, se realizará una reunión entre los principales Kages. Creo que es nuestra única oportunidad.

-Bien, ¿Cuál es el plan? -dijo Deidara.

-Itachi nos cubrirá las espaldas. Su labor es vigilar a Madara y asegurarse de que no cambiará de planes. Yo me infiltrare entre los guardaespaldas que vigilarán las puertas de la sala de reuniones. Yo os dejaré entrar en un descuido. Cada Kage llevará un acompañante, por lo tanto Itachi estará allí. Lo único que tenéis que hacer, es aseguraros de que ninguno de los demás presentes intervenga en su trabajo. Él matará a Madara con el Mangekyou Sharingan. Tenéis que aseguraros de que no os vean las caras y salir corriendo lo antes posible.

-Pero el evento estará muy vigilado, no podremos escapar fácilmente.

-Por eso le necesitamos a él -dijo señalándome a mí.

-¿A mí? -pregunté sin entender.

-La técnica ocular del Kyuubi es muy poderosa, por lo tanto, si conseguimos que puedas conectar tu mente con la de Itachi en el momento oportuno, le darás el poder suficiente para acabar con Madara y salir de allí.

-Espera, ¿no querrás decir que va a destruirlo todo, no?

-No, claro que no. Pero bueno, el cómo utiliza ese poder es cosa de Itachi. Te lo explicará cuando sea necesario, Naruto. Si lo supieses ahora, podrías ser un impedimento para realizar la misión como corresponde. Limítate a seguir nuestras instrucciones y a acatar nuestras órdenes.

Deidara y Kakashi se miraron un instante.

-¿Qué haremos en las dos semanas que quedan? -pregunté en voz baja.

Ambos me miraron, cómplices.

-Vamos a tener que entrenarte para que puedas conectar tu mente con la de Itachi. Será muy duro. Será difícil. Pero todo depende de ti.

-Bien.

**Segunda parte**

Una habitación oscura se apareció ante mí. Sólo había un pequeño foco de luz, proveniente de una pequeña vela situada con un candelabro sobre el suelo. Se podían distinguir las sombras de unas cuatro personas, alrededor de ella. También se veía alrededor de ella un montón de pergaminos, hojas y libros abiertos. Sin embargo, ninguno de los presentes los estaba mirando. Se veían los a los otros, pero sin duda, en el que más reparaban era en el que estaba de espaldas a mí.

-Hemos fracasado -dijo el que estaba de espaldas a mí. Pude reconocer su voz al instante. Era Sasuke.

-Sasuke-sama, yo advertí que...

-¡Cállate Karin! -gritó despectivamente hacia la chica que le había hablado.

-Por lo menos ahora sabemos que puedes introducirte en su mente -habló una voz masculina- el problema es que también entro en la mente del contenedor de Kyuubi. Tiene que haber algún modo...

-No, no queda otro remedio -dijo Sasuke- tendré que matarle personalmente.

-Acercarse a él es complicado. Siempre hay alguien a su lado -habló la cuarta voz.

-No os preocupéis por eso. Muy pronto tendremos la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-¿Cuándo?

-En la reunión entre Kages. Si tratamos de hacerlo en otro momento, estarán los otros miembros de Akatsuki y entonces sí que será difícil -volvió a hablar el Uchiha- en estas dos semanas, trazaremos un plan sin grietas. Tenemos que tener absolutamente todo previsto.

Sus acompañantes asintieron obedientemente.

-Y recordad... yo debo ser el que mate a Itachi.

-xXx-

Abrí los ojos de pronto. Al principio me costó reconocer el lugar. Estaba en casa de Deidara. Bajé corriendo en busca de los otros. Tenía que contarles a todos lo que acababa de ver.

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Notas de Lunita: **Hola, cuánto tiempo. Lamento la espera, pero de verdad, he estado muy ocupada últimamente. Queía aprobechar para explicar una cosa: en el capítulo anterior, cuando le piden la contraseña a Kakashi, él dice "atardecer" quiero que sepáis, que la elegí porque akatsuki significa amanecer, con lo cual, ellos irían en contra. Sólo quería explicar eso, espero que os guste el capítulo. Saludos n.n

-xXx-

_La noticia de la reunión de los Kages no tardó en extenderse por todo el país. Por todas partes, la gente comentaba que tras ella, los conflictos estarían resueltos. La gente estaba totalmente emocionada, lo que hacía que yo me sintiese cada vez peor. Ellos tienen esperanzas en que todo se solucione, de que se acaben las guerras, que ya no haya que volver a luchar como hasta ahora. Lo que no saben, es lo que nosotros tenemos planeado..._

-Naruto, ¿dónde estás? -me preguntó Deidara a través de nuestro sistema de radio.

-Estoy en la tercera planta del edificio, en el ala norte.

-Yo estoy justo debajo de tí. Recuerda, pase lo que pase...

-Lo sé -dije cortándole- no se me ha olvidado.

El gran día había llegado. Infiltrarse en el edificio varios días antes había sido una gran idea, ya que la vigilancia era casi nula. Habíamos pasado ese tiempo ocultándonos de la gente que se encargaba de los preparativos. Pero al fin había llegado el momento y no se podía respirar más tensión en el ambiente. Yo estaba sobre la sala de reuniones, en la que se juntarían los Kages, esperando el momento oportuno para intervenir. Deidara estaría subiendo a mi mismo piso, pero él se quedaría en el centro, para que sirviese a la vez de distracción y de apoyo a Kakashi.

La sala sobre la que estaba era muy curiosa. Tenía forma pentagonal, con una puerta en cada pared; una por cada uno de los Kages. La reunión empezaría en breves instantes y yo sentía que me iba a dar un infarto. En mi vida había participado en una operación tan delicada y compleja; pese a la gran emoción que siento, no puedo evitar que se me mezcle con algo de desesperación. Si cualquier cosa llega a salir mal, seguramente acabaré en prisión o muerto. Me sequé el sudor de la frente con la manga de mi chaqueta. Tenía que tranquilizarme o los nervios lo echarían todo a perder.

De pronto escuché pasos. Se estaban acercando.

Me agaché un poco más, para poder mirar sin que me viesen a mí. Las cinco puertas se abrieron a la vez, dejando pasar a diez personas, dos por puerta. Cinco de ellos (los Kages) llevaban puestas unas túnicas blancas con un símbolo y color distinto en cada uno de los sombreros redondos y de estilo oriental. Eran los símbolos de la nación. Todos estaban allí, incluidos Gaara, el Kazekage, y Tsunade, la Hokage.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no les veía. Gaara llevaba el pelo de un rojo intenso, muy corto, que contrastaba con su pálida piel y sus ojos azulados. Se le veía muy serio, manteniendo la postura, pero a la vez no era tan siniestro como la primera vez que le vi. Era sin duda el más joven de la sala.

Tsunade por el contrario llevaba el pelo largo y rubio suelto, que conbinaba con sus ojos castaños y su piel clara, dándole una apariencia cálida. Sin embargo, a pesar de parecer joven, era una cincuentona, miembro de los legendarios Sannin.

Itachi estaba también en la sala, lo que me tranquilizó levemente. Iba vestido con el uniforme ANBU, al igual que los otros acompañantes. (Nota: ANBU son ninjas de élite, considerados los mejores después de los Kages) Había oído que Itachi había sido capitán de Anbu a los trece años, pero ahora podía comprobarlo, ya que llevaba el tatuaje correspondiente en el brazo izquierdo.

Miró de soslayo hacia donde estaba yo, y aunque fue tan sólo una décima de segundo, comprendí que se me veía, por lo que me eché disimuladamente un poco más hacia atrás.

Los Kages comenzaron con la reunión. Madara estaba sentado tranquilamente, conversando como los demás.

Pasó una hora. Dos. Yo empezaba a ponerme nervioso, pero por fin, Deidara irrumpió en la habitación. Yo asomé la cabeza por el conducto de ventilación e Itachi conectó ambas mentes.

Los ANBUs se abalanzaron sobre Deidara, pero este logró zafarse y salir corriendo.

-¡Qué no escape! -gritó Tsunade, y los demás asintieron para indicarles que cumpliesen las órdenes.

Dos de los Kages salieron tras Deidara junto con ellos mientras que los que se quedaron presentes comenzaron a discutir, generando un enorme caos. Itachi aprovechó la confusión para sacar un kunai y clavárselo a Madara, directo sobre el corazón. Pero de su cuerpo no brotó sangre, no salió un grito ensordecedor. No. Su cuerpo se desvaneció tras una nube de humo. Era un bunshin.

Itachi se dio la vuelta y el verdadero Madara apareció, para intentar cortarle con una katana, golpe que esquivó a duras penas, haciéndole un leve corte en el torso. El Uchiha con una mano se agarró la herida y con un pequeño impulso se puso en pie, activando el Sharingan.

Madara intentó asestarle un par de golpes de nuevo, pero Itachi no tenía la intención de pelear. Arrojó al suelo con fuerza una bola de humo y desapareció.

-¡Me habéis traicionado! -exclamó Madara- ¡Habéis inmiscuido un ninja de Konoha para intentar matarme!

-¡¿Estás loco!? ¡¡Claro que no hemos hecho eso!!

-¡¡Eso es alta traición!! -seguía exclamando Madara. Varios ninjas se aproximaron para saber lo que había pasado.

No tenía tiempo que perder. Tenía que encontrar a Itachi y salir por él. Me deslicé por el conducto de ventilación. Ya no importaba si hacía ruido o no, ya que todo el mundo estaba gritando.

Estuve mucho tiempo deslizándome por los conductos del aire hasta que logré localizarle. Estaba en una habitación bacía, totalmente sólo. Di un pequeño salto y me acerqué a él.

-Itachi, ¿qué ha pasado? -le pregunté.

Itachi no me contestó. Me miró con el Sharingan activado, mostrando una expresión de ira y rabia.

-¿I...tachi? -volví a preguntar, un poco acomplejado por su forma de mirarme.

Se giró hacia mí, viéndome de forma extraña. Instintivamente di un par de pasos hacia atrás. Itachi se acercó a mí; yo me quedé paralizado, pero él siguió acercándose. De pronto, escuché un golpe a mis espaldas. Cuando me di cuenta, Deidara ya había irrumpido en la habitación y tiraba de mí hacia la puerta, para sacarme fuera.

Itachi empezó a perseguirnos, mientras él me guiaba a través de los pasillos.

-¿¡Qué ha pasado!? -exclamé.

-¡Ese no es Itachi! ¡Es Pain! -contestó, mientras seguíamos corriendo.

Comencé a correr por mi propio pie. El falso Itachi nos siguió por el pasillo. Giramos a la derecha, encontrándonos a Kakashi.

-¡Yo me encargo de él, vosotros huid! -gritó Deidara.

Yo seguí corriendo junto con Kakashi, mientras que Deidara se paró formando sellos. No pude ver que técnica utilizó, ya que Kakashi me hizo correr a fondo para no perderle de vista.

Abrimos la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras y bajamos a toda velocidad. Estuve a punto de tropezarme varias veces, pero seguí bajando sin poder parar.

Varias explosiones se escucharon a lo lejos, una bastante fuerte.

Kakashi bajó la mirada un instante y luego se dirigió a mí:

-Naruto, Deidara necesita mi ayuda; tú sal del edificio y no mires atrás. Pase lo que pase, huye.

Antes de que yo pudiese responderle, Kakashi ya había salido corriendo a ayudar a nuestro compañero, lo que me dejaba totalmente sólo y desprotegido.

Seguí bajando las escaleras durante algún tiempo, pero continuaba oyendo un montón de explosiones a mi espalda. Seguramente, los otros estarían heridos, o incluso muertos, pero recuerdo lo que me hizo jurar Itachi horas atrás...

_-¡Naruto! -me llamó el Uchiha la noche anterior._

_-Mm... ¿Qué?... -murmuré medio dormido._

_-Tengo que hablar contigo._

_Me incorporé para verle la cara. Él ya se estaba preparando para pelear._

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-No ocurre nada, sólo quiero decirte algo._

_-Te escucho -asentí y me senté, cruzándome las piernas, para mirarle con atención._

_-En estos últimos días, todos te hemos insistido mucho en cuanto a que tengas cuidado, que pases lo más inadvertido posible y que recuerdes dominar tus emociones. Tú y yo nos parecemos mucho, Naruto, aunque a simple vista no se ve. En el pasado las emociones guiaron mi vida y tuve que tomar decisiones; de unas estoy orgulloso y de otras no tanto, pero tuve que decidir. Yo sé que para ti Sasuke es como un hermano, y también sé que sabes que intentará ir a por mí en la operación de mañana. Por eso quiero pedirte un favor._

_-¿Qué favor? ¡Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites!_

_El Uchiha sonrió._

_-Si algo se tuerce: huye; si te ven: huye; y, si ves a Sasuke: huye._

_-¿Por qué? -dije, refiriéndome a lo último._

_-Sasuke sabe conectar las mentes, pero no tiene control sobre ello. Si os vieseis de nuevo... podría ocurrir algo muy malo..._

_-Entiendo._

_-Promételo. Promete que si ocurre algo fuera de lo previsto te irás -me miró totalmente, serio, rogando con la mirada que asintiese. Sabía que para él era más duro aún que para mí._

_-Lo prometo -dije y me sonrió; tras eso, nos acostamos en sendas camas._

-xXx-

Al llegar a la salida, me quedé asombrado. Muchísima gente parecía haberse enterado de la supuesta "traición" al Raikage, y armaban un gran escándalo.

Salí corriendo del edificio, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta. Entre tantos gritos y empujones era casi imposible fijarse en una persona concreta.

De repente todo el mundo comenzó a huir. La razón la descubrí segundos más tarde. Salía humo del edificio. Probablemente una de las bombas de Deidara había impactado sobre algún material inflamable y este habría comenzado a arder. Seguramente se ha propagado con mucha rapidez. Debería huir tal como me han dicho, pero yo no estoy tan seguro; todos los demás aún están dentro, y puede que no salgan de allí con vida.

Me vino a la mente algo que se me había olvidado ¡Claro! ¡¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes!?

Coloqué un par de mis dedos sobre el lóbulo de mi oreja, apretando un pequeño botón que tenía mi intercomunicador, que servía para ponerme en contacto con Deidara.

-Deidara, ¿¡me oyes!?

-... -no se escuchaba nada.

-¿¡Qué ocurre!? -pregunté mucho más alto, esperando que contestase.

-.... -la respuesta que recibí fue el silencio de nuevo.

-¡¡Contesta!! -grité empezando a estar desesperado.

-¡... Na... r... to... corre! -me respondieron al fin.

-¿¡Qué pasa!?

-¡...Vete ya!... ¡Todos... han... caído...!

-¡¡NO!! -la comunicación se cortó y ya sabía que no iba a volver a hablar con ellos; no al menos en aquel momento.

No lo pensé dos veces y penetré en el edificio ¡Tenía que encontrarles! ¡Uzumaki Naruto jamás dejará atrás a sus compañeros! **¡¡Ése es mi camino del ninja!!**

Entré de nuevo en el lugar, esperándome lo peor. Un montón de humo negro comenzó a invadir la planta baja. El fuego no suelta este humo tan negro. Tosí un par de veces y me tapé la boca. O bien me daba prisa o acabaría asfixiándome. Corrí unos metros, buscando las escaleras, que encontré segundos después. Subí a toda velocidad. No tenía ni idea de en qué piso podían estar, pero de lo que estaba seguro, es que aquel humo era consecuencia de sus ataques. Subí al primer piso y comencé a mirar dentro de las habitaciones. Escuchaba ruidos y muchos golpes, pero no sabía de donde provenían.

Miré sin éxito en todas las habitaciones. Ahora lo tenía claro. Tenían que estar en el segundo piso. Los sonidos se escuchaban demasiado altos como para ser en algún otro. Volví a las escaleras y corrí lo más deprisa que pude otra vez. Tenía que encontrarles. El humo cada vez era más denso a medida que ascendía. Tosí un par de veces más. Ya estaba empezando a afectarme demasiado.

Todavía jadeando, vi cómo una de las paredes se caía, causando un gran estruendo. Respiré hondo un par de veces por la carrera, pero eso hizo que empezase a tragar parte del aire que había a mi alrededor a causa del derrumbe del muro. Tosí muy fuerte y durante bastante tiempo, casi un minuto. No sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo peor era que empezaba a sentirme mareado.

Torpemente, comencé a caminar y entré en una habitación, entrando por el hueco de la pared derrumbada que tenía a mi derecha. El humo aparentemente procedía de allí, pero no podía ver nada. Algo que no pude diferenciar, se dirigió de lleno hacia mi cabeza hasta golpearla e impactar sobre ella con muchísima fuerza. Caí hacia atrás, estando tan conmocionado, lo que hizo que me llevase otro golpe más.

Distinguí otra sombra que se abalanzaba de frente hacia mí, pero otra la apartó golpeándola por un lateral.

Tosí de nuevo con mucha fuerza. Estaba tragando demasiada suciedad. Notaba como mis mareos se volvían más y más intensos.

Di un pequeño bote hacia atrás. Alguien me acababa de colocar un pañuelo sobre mi boca y me tiraba hacia sí. Con una enorme fuerza, me arrastró fuera de aquella habitación, llevándome a la que estaba al final del pasillo, paralela a la que estaba. Tras meterme dentro, cerró la puerta con rapidez y escuché cómo abría una de las ventanas.

Me giré para ver a mi captor, pero sentí un gran alivio al ver que no era otro que Kakashi.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué hay este humo? ¿ Por qué me has traído aquí...? -pregunté.

Mi sensei se acercó y se limitó a darme un puñetazo.

-¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!? -exclamé furioso.

-¡¡Insensato!! -gritó, pero se dobló hacia delante, agarrándose el hombro.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! -me acerqué preocupado para verle.

-Te dijimos que huyeses... -murmuró entrecortadamente. Estaba sufriendo con aquella herida que aparentemente era muy profunda.

-No podía dejaros aquí. Ahora mismo, sois mis compañeros. Pensé que lo entenderías -le respondí, tratando de sonar sincero.

-Deidara ha perdido un brazo -me dijo- e Itachi está luchando fuera. En el piso superior los Kages discuten y están a punto de entrar en guerra por nuestra culpa. Admitámoslo: la hemos cagado.

Me quedé en silencio sin saber qué decirle.

-Vete ahora que estás a tiempo.

-¡No puedo hacer eso!

-¡¡No hagas que te lo repita!! -gritó con tono severo- Escucha, yo era uno de los guardaespaldas; Itachi y Deidara son criminales de rango S. El único que puede salvarse de esto eres tú.

-¿Qué ocurrirá con vosotros?

-Si nos capturan, nos condenarán a muerte. Es más que obvio. Hemos ocasionado un conflicto internacional que tendrá graves consecuencias. Vamos, vete ya. Los demás no tenemos salida, pero tú sí. Vuelve a Konoha y di que te secuestraron; la Hokage te creerá y podrás volver a vivir como antes.

Seguí sin decir nada. Noté cómo las palabras se me atragantaban. No sentía el valor para decirle lo que pensaba.

-Lo peor aún está por llegar. Si entramos en guerra... todo será destruido. Huye, Naruto, e intenta vivir hasta que te maten. Aquellos que buscan la muerte, sufren la más horrible de las torturas. Aférrate a la vida y huye.

No fui capaz de decir nada más, pero salí corriendo tal y como me había dicho. Me subí al alfeizar de la ventana y descendí por la pared caminando, concentrando chakra en la planta de mis pies.

Nada más tocar el suelo, una explosión impactó justo frente a mí. Salí corriendo lo más deprisa que pude, llegando hasta una enorme explanada, similar a un patio, pero sin vegetación y vi a dos figuras peleando. Me detuve un instante, pero aunque sólo fue uno y aunque intenté evitarlo, miré a Uchiha Sasuke a los ojos.

Ésa fue la segunda vez que no pude cumplir con mi palabra.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Notas de Lunita:** Por primera vez en mi vida... ¡voy a actualizar dos días seguidos! Estoy que no me lo creo, pero al final sí, pude acabar un par de asuntos que tenía pendientes y me puse a escribir tooooda la tarde. A propósito, he de agradecerle y dedicarle esto a mi amiga Metafora89 por ayudarme con las correciones, ¡muchas gracias, de verdad te lo mereces! Sin más dilación, os dejo con el capítulo; espero que os guste.

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

Miles de imágenes pasaron frente a mis ojos en un segundo. Parecía como si todo el saber del mundo estuviese luchando por penetrar en mi mente, que era incapaz de asimilar tanta información en tan poco tiempo.

Aparecí en un lugar que no supe reconocer. Todo estaba a oscuras, pero aún así, no estaba totalmente envuelto por la oscuridad como otras veces. Podía distinguir paredes y algunos muebles, pero no podía verlos con nitidez.

_-¿Qué harás... si tienes que elegir? -_esas palabras retumbaron por toda la amplitud.

-Encontraré el modo de salvarlos a todos -respondí con seriedad.

_-Pero ¿Qué harás si no es posible?_

-Si no es posible... ¿eh?

_-¿Acaso dudas?_

_-_Si no es posible, entonces moriré para salvarles.

_-Hablar es fácil... pero el mundo es cruel... pronto entenderás lo que digo..._

-xXx-

Abrí los de golpe. Miré a ambos lados. Itachi y Sasuke peleaban sin prestarme atención. No lo entiendo ¿No habíamos conectado nuestras mentes? No... no es posible. Itachi dijo que si lo hacíamos ocurriría algo horrible. Seguramente ni me han visto. Lo mejor sería que me fuese de nuevo a Konoha tal y como han dicho. Tienen razón. Yo... no he podido hacer nada. En este viaje no he sido más que una carga. Me han salvado muchas veces y yo no he sido capaz ni si quiera de servirles de apoyo. Lamentable. Patético.

Pero, si lo pienso bien... hay algo que no encaja. Sasuke estaba siendo entrenado por Orochimaru, por lo menos sería entrenado hasta que llegase el momento de poseer su cuerpo. Orochimaru siempre le ha vigilado mucho; casi siempre estaba con él y además esas otras personas que vi en las visiones... ¿no es extraño que de golpe y porrazo aparezca Sasuke, completamente sólo y que se centre únicamente en Itachi? Ya sé que busca venganza, pero el tenerme delante es una molestia, ¿por qué no intenta liquidarme? Hay muchísima gente rodeando el edificio, por lo que es prácticamente imposible que Itachi se escape ¿Entonces por qué...? Espera un segundo... ¡¡¿No será que...?!!

Me di la vuelta justo a tiempo para parar un golpe de Katana que venía directa hacia mí. Logré bloquearla, pero con bastante brusquedad, para separarme a un medio metro de mi agresor. El dueño de la katana era alto y moreno, con la piel totalmente blanca, hasta el punto punto de llegar a ser enfermiza. También tenía unos ojos viperinos al igual que la larga lengua con la que se relamía los labios.

Estaba más que claro. No sé cómo no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Orochimaru me ha dejado ver a través de la conexión de mentes lo que le interesaba para acabar tendiéndome una emboscada.

Formé unos sellos y creé barios bunshins, que fueron corriendo hacia él con la intención de derribarlo. Pero con hábiles y gráciles movimientos los destruyó.

Kabuto, el ayudante de Orochimaru (con el pelo gris, bastante alto y los ojos negros) apareció e intentó golpearme con sus técnicas médicas, capaces de paralizar el sistema nervioso, pero una vez más, logré esquivarlo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Naruko-kun... -dijo Orochimaru con una voz siniestra- Tengo mucha curiosidad en ver cuánto has mejorado. Aunque seguro que aún no estás al nivel de Sasuke.

Le miré con odio. La rabia comenzaba a apoderarse de mí. Lo notaba. No iba a aguantar mucho si iba a más.

-Ya han pasado dos años y falta poco para que Sasuke sea completamente mío.

Notaba como cada vez estaba más y más furioso. Empecé a notar cómo fluía la ira dentro de mí y comenzaba a apoderarse de mi mente.

-Escúchame bien, Orochimaru. Sasuke...¡¡NO TE PERTENECE!! -la ira me acabó invadiendo por completo y noté cómo el chakra del zorro de las nueve colas comenzaba a rodearme.

Tengo que acabar con él ahora que puedo. He de derrotarle. Jamás consentiré que se quede con el cuerpo de Sasuke ¡¡NUNCA!!

Acababan de salir dos colas.

-Sasuke, encárgate de él -dijo Orochimaru.

El Uchiha apareció de pronto y desenvainando su katana, se colocó en posición de ataque y empezamos a luchar. Lograba contrarestar todos sus movimientos utilizando sólo el chakra anaranjado del zorro. Miré de reojo a Itachi. No estaba. Ya me lo temía. Sólo fue una ilusión para acorralarme. Trataba razonar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero la ira me bloquea mucho esa función. Seguramente me atraparon en la ilusión cuando entré en el edificio. Reconozco que utilizar el humo para camuflar los elementos que te inducen a ella es muy ingenioso.

Kabuto empezó a pelear contra mí también. Utilizando el chakra del zorro, rojo como la sangre, creé una mano que de un manotazo derribó a ambos, haciendo que se golpeasen contra una de las paredes de un edificio.

Orochimaru nos observaba con entretenimiento. Para él sólo debíamos ser una especie de espectáculo. Mostraba una sonrisa prepotente y me miraba con sorna.

Sin poder contenerme aullé con fuerza. Era muy difícil controlarme. Noté como la ira se seguía extendiendo a través de mí.

Kabuto volvió a la carga, y pillándome desprevenido, me golpeó en una pierna haciendo que se paralizase. Sasuke aprovechó la ocasión para hacerme un corte en el hombro con su kataka. Afortunadamente no le di tiempo a que acabase de cortarme el brazo y le empujé, haciendo que retrocediese un par de metros hacia atrás.

Empecé a moverme y a correr, pero Kabuto logró atestarme otro golpe, haciendo que esta vez se me paralizase el brazo izquierdo. Con el chakra del zorro le di otro golpe, pero lo que no había visto era que Sasuke estaba formando unos sellos.

-¡Katon: gokakyu no jutsu! -exclamó el moreno, y todavía formando hinchó su pecho y liberó unas potentes llamas que se dirigían directamente hacia mí.

En la posición en la que estaba no podía esquivarlo, era imposible. Formé unos sellos desesperadamente tratando de hacer algo que pudiese ayudarme, pero en aquella situación no podía pensar, no tendría tiempo ni de realizar los sellos...

-¡Saiko Zettai Bogyo: Shukaku no Tate! (Nota: Saiko Zettai Bogyo: Shukaku no Tate significa Defensa de Máxima Dureza: Escudo de Shukaku) -gritó una voz a mis espaldas.

Surgida de la nada, una inmensa pared de arena se alzó ante mis ojos y bloqueó las llamas justo antes de que impactasen sobre mí. Segundos después empezó a deshacerse. La sonrisa que mostraba Orochimaru se esfumó al ver que había salido ileso.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, Naruto -dijo una voz mientras se aproximaba a nosotros.

Sabaku no Gaara se acercó a los presentes, vestido con su túnica de Kazekage y mostrando un templante serio.

-Gaara...

-Naruto, debes calmarte. Si no mantienes la cabeza fría tendremos problemas. No necesitas el biju para luchar. Yo te serviré de apoyo -dijo, de modo que sólo él y yo pudiésemos escucharlo.

-De acuerdo- le contesté.

-Un dos contra uno no es justo. Ahora que la cosa se ha equilibrado, ya podemos luchar -anunció en voz alta a los presentes.

Noté como mi ira iba descendiendo lentamente, muy despacio, al igual que la presencia del chakra de Kyubi. Estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

Con el apoyo de Gaara, me sentía más confiado que nunca. Sé que no hay nadie que pueda con él en cuanto a defensa, y también su ofensiva es muy buena. No por nada se llega a ser Kazekage.

Creé un par de bunshins y la verdadera batalla comenzó. Todos mis clones cargaron contra nuestros enemigos, y pese a destruirlos con facilidad, era obvio que les estaba exhautos física y mentalmente. Una vez que ya estaban cansados, Gaara les rodeó con la arena y agarrándole por una pierna, logró derribar a Kabuto. Éste se quedó incosciente al golpearse con un árbol. Sin embargo, Sasuke consiguió zafarse del agarre y contraatacar.

Intenté atestarle un puñetazo, pero fue un gran error. Me agarró el puño antes de que impactase en su cara y creó un Chidori, pero esta vez, no brotó en la palma de su mano, si no que como un hilo conductor, atravesó todo su cuerpo llegando hasta a mí.

Pero aunque el impacto fue directo no me afectó tanto como podría haberlo hecho, ya que Gaara actuó deprisa e hizo que la arena me tocase un tobillo, de modo que la descarga eléctrica fue a parar en gran medida al suelo.

Retrocedí un par de pasos. Sasuke se acercó un poco más al Sannin de aspecto viperino.. Era imposible acertar con un golpe directo a Sasuke y del mismo modo, era imposible llegar hasta Orochimaru sin derrotarle.

Intenté una cosa algo desesperada, pero tenía que intentarlo. Esa jugada ya la había hecho antes, pero no me quedaba otra opción.

Volví a crear bunshins, esta vez cuatro. Saqué de mi bolsa mi shuriken gigante.

-¿Piensas usar ese truco tan viejo, Naruto? Pensé que habrías aprendido algo en todo este tiempo -gritó Sasuke mientras corría hacia nosotros.

Uno de los bushins lanzó el shuriken. Pero Sasuke dio un enorme salto para atraparlo. Lo agarró con su mano derecha, pero nada más cogerlo, comenzó a deshacerse.

-¿¡Nani!? -exclamó.

El verdadero shuriken apareció y se dirigió directamente a Orochimaru. Uno de los bunshins se había escondido para lanzarlo después del señuelo para asegurar el objetivo.

-¿Crees que caeré en una treta tan simple? ¡No me subestimes! -el Sannin dio un salto en el aire y lo esquivó.

De la sombra de aquel shuriken, salió otro clon, que lanzó un kunai hacia él. El Sannin serpiente no tuvo problema en esquivarlo, echándose hacia un lado.

Sin embargo, se había olvidado de un detalle muy importante...

-¡¡RASENGAN!!

...de mí.

Formando una enorme espiral de chakra en la palma de mi mano golpeé de lleno a Orochimaru en el torso, haciendo que saliese despedido hacia atrás. Todos los presentes nos quedamos observando el cuerpo del Sannin, que yacía sobre el suelo ya inerte.

Al verlo Sasuke comenzó a correr.

-¡¡SASUKE!! -corrí tras él, pero Gaara me detuvo- ¿¡Qué haces!? -le grité muy enfadado.

-Acaba de ocurrir un atentado contra la villa del Rayo; si le atrapas ahora le acusarán de alta traición y ya sabes la pena que tiene.

Le miré algo decepcionado, pero tenía razón.

-Siendo sólo un renegado, no intentarán matarle. Pero si le cogen aquí, renegado será lo más pequeño de su expediente. Además, podría ser una trampa. Mira -señaló al cuerpo de Orochimaru, que estaba empezando a volverse de arena y dejaba ver entre ella otro cuerpo que no conocía.

Apreté puños y dientes con todas mis fueras. Estaba indignado.

-Sólo ha sido un señuelo. A lo mejor ni si quiera era el Sasuke real -hizo una pausa que me indicó que la conversación cambiaba de rumbo- Naruto, no sé qué hacías aquí y tampoco voy a preguntártelo. Sólo te diré dos cosas: primero, si sigues buscando a Sasuke, acabarás muriendo en vano. No deberías malgastar tu vida.

-¡Pero yo...!

-Y segundo -añadió mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible- ten cuidado y no dejes que te maten.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices...?

-Porque sé que no cambiarás de opinión -dijo cortándome- simplemente, ten cuidado.

-¡Por supuesto! -alcé el puño con el pulgar extendido hacia arriba para agradecerle aquellas palabras -Gracias por ayudarme, Gaara.

-Te debía una, Uzumaki Naruto -contestó- tú me salvaste; me cambiaste. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer. Los ANBUs deben estar a punto de llegar; será mejor que no te vean aquí.

-Gracias de nuevo.

-Por cierto ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-No estoy muy seguro. Por ahora, creo que me quedaré en esta villa un tiempo.

-De acuerdo. Yo volveré con los otros Kages. Tsunade y yo estamos intentando convencer a los otros de que no fue ninguna emboscada lo del Raikage, pero es probable que tengamos muchos conflictos -dijo, para dar a entender que no debería intentar hacer nada que pudiese hacer el problema mucho más grande.

Gaara y yo nos separamos en aquel momento. Comencé a caminar por las calles de la ciudad sin saber muy bien qué podía hacer. No tengo dinero, así que o bien encuentro a alguien que conozca o puede que acabe muriendo de hambre.

Mientras caminaba por la calle, alguien me posó una mano sobre el hombro. Cuando me giré para verle, el individuo estaba cubierto por una capa blanca.

-Reúnete con nosotros en mi casa. Asegúrate de que nadie te sigue -murmuró la voz de Deidara y el hombre se fue.

-xXx-

Al llegar a casa de Deidara me sorprendió ver a los tres allí.

-¡Estáis todos bien! -exclamé de alegría.

-Sí, pero de puro milagro. Logramos escapar de entre la multitud -dijo Kakashi.

-¡¡MIERDA!! -Deidara dió un puñetazo contra la pared enfadado.

-Cálmate Deidara. No es momento para perder los nervios -volvió a hablar el peliplateado.

-Lo sé lo sé -respondió y tras respirar hondo, se acercó a nosotros- Naruto, ¿Qué ocurrió dentro del edificio?

-¿Vosotros no estabais dentro? -pregunté algo confundido.

-¿Qué dices? Justo después de fallar la misión salimos corriendo, aunque nos costó un poco esquivar a los ANBUs.

-La respuesta es obvia, Naruto ha caído en una ilusión sin darse cuenta.

-Eso ahora no importa ¿Qué has visto? -volvió a preguntarme Itachi.

Se lo conté todo. Desde que vi el humo hasta la pelea con Kabuto, Sasuke y Orochimaru.

-Eso refuerza nuestra teoría -comentó Kakashi.

-Atended -Itachi se hizo escuchar- acabar con Madara era prioritario hasta ahora, pero vista la situación, tendremos que cambiar de objetivo. Ya han pasado casi los tres años desde que Orochimaru cambió de cuerpo, por lo que esa será nuestra prioridad. Kakashi, por favor.

-De acuerdo -el peliplateado se aclaró la garganta y comenzó- según lo que he podido averiguar, Orochimaru cuenta con varias bases secretas, por lo que va cambiando de posición. Sin embargo, para realizar el cambio de cuerpo, se necesitan muchos componentes y elementos, por lo que descartaría lugares como Suna o el país de agua, ya que la variedad de especies naturales que tienen son muy pocas.

-¿Entonces?

-El lugar que tiene más posibilidades es éste... -desenvolvió un pergamino y señaló un lugar en el mapa.

-Eso es... ¿Konoha?

-Exacto. Konoha tiene muchísimas especies vegetales que son necesarias para el cambio de cuerpo, por lo que, esta base -señala a un lugar cercano- es el lugar más idóneo.

-Bien. Queda muy poco tiempo, por lo que haremos lo siguiente. Deidara se adelantará e irá a examinar el terreno, comprobando que la guarida está donde dice Kakashi. Si la respuesta es afirmativa, contactará con nosotros y empezará a preparar un mapa del recinto, ya que ese es su punto fuerte. Kakashi, tú volverás a Konoha cuando Deidara lo confirme y te asegurarás de que nadie se entrometa. Si algún ANBU intenta infiltrarse, podría ponernos a todos en peligro.

-¿Y yo? -pregunté al ver que no me nombraba.

-Tú y yo entrenaremos juntos hasta que llegue el día.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Notas de Lunita: **Aquí vuelvo de nuevo con otro capítulo. Lamento la tardanza, pero no he tenido tiempo para escribir. En este capítulo cambiarán muchas cosas. Espero que os guste. Nos vemos n.n

-xXx-

Todo estaba saliendo tal como Itachi había dicho. Después de que Kakashi y Deidara se separasen de nosotros, los entrenamientos se volvieron mucho más duros e intensos. Era obvio que antes se contenía para que sus compañeros no le reprimiesen por ser demasiado duro conmigo. Era muy difícil a veces; incluso llegaba a desmallarme en ocasiones. Pero es cierto que aquello me hizo más fuerte. Lo notaba; notaba como mi resistencia y mi capacidad se hacían cada vez mayores. La prueba la tuve el último día de entrenamiento. Itachi sacó el rollo que tenía aquellos cuadrados especiales dibujados. Utilizando el Rasengan, lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas. A diferencia de la vez anterior, en esta ocasión, el cuadro se volvió totalmente negro, de modo que ni se distinguían las rayas. Le pregunté a Itachi qué había pasado, y él me respondió:

-_Eso es que he conseguido mi objetivo -dijo sonriéndome._

En aquel momento no logré comprenderle del todo. No me había dicho lo que había ocurrido, pero aún así, decidí aceptar su respuesta, ya que en todo ese tiempo había aprendido que cuestionar a Itachi conllevaba castigos severos.

El día se estaba acercando, pero yo ya no sentía nervios. Milagrosamente, Itachi me había enseñado a canalizar esa emoción. Era lo mejor. Cuando el cuerpo siente miedo o está nervioso, el corazón late más deprisa, por lo que la capacidad motora es mayor. Hemos estado trabajando eso para no dejar que pierda los nervios y a la vez utilizar correctamente esa energía extra.

Todo ha sido más difícil de lo que pensaba. Todo. Mi cuerpo está lleno de magulladuras, pero eso ya no importaba. El esfuerzo había merecido la pena. No sabía los peligros que me estarían esperando, pero estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano, te traería de vuelta, Sasuke. Querer es poder.

-xXx-

-Recuerda lo que te he dicho. Sal del camino, pero no me pierdas nunca de vista.

-De acuerdo -asentí.

Estábamos en pleno viaje. Faltaban muy pocas horas para que tuviésemos que entrar en acción. Para poder pasar la frontera sin armar demasiado alboroto, Itachi me dijo que se lo dejase a él. Cuando el camino estuviese despejado me haría una seña y entonces empezaría la carrera; esta es una misión a contrarreloj y cuanto antes lleguemos mejor.

Kakashi y Deidara mandaron hacía un par de días un mensaje que confirmaba que iban a utilizar la guarida que estaba cerca de Konoha. La carta llevaba adjuntado un boceto de lo que sería el plano. Una nota a pie de página decía que había muchísimos caminos secretos y trampas y que no le había dado tiempo a verlas todas, pero que las principales estaban allí. Aquello era una ventaja y un inconveniente. Ventaja porque sabemos por qué camino debemos ir. Inconveniente, porque sería muy fácil caer en una trampa que no estuviese señalada. Un paso en falso y se acabó.

Miré fijamente a Itachi. Pese a todo, él mantenía su porte erguido y sereno. Un ninja debe ocultar siempre sus emociones, destruír los sentimientos y no dejarle ningún tipo de abertura al enemigo. El caso es que no hay nadie que pueda hacerlo siempre. Ni si quiera un Uchiha. A veces me pregunto qué has pasado, Sasuke. Me pregunto qué sentiste, qué pensaste. Preguntas que jamás responderás.

Nos acercamos a la frontera. En un instante, me encontraba al otro lado de la frontera, con Itachi a mi lado, estando tan sólo a unos metros de la entrada de la guarida de Orochimaru.

-¿Pero qué...?

-Espacio y tiempo son medidas relativas -se limitó a decir mi acompañante.

Y de nuevo, no supe interpretar lo que me había dicho.

Con decisión, abrió las puertas de una patada y los dos penetramos en el subsuelo a través de unas escaleras. Los pasillos estaban muy oscuros, iluminados débilmente por unas diminutas velas ancladas a la pared.

Descendimos en silencio, con calma. Itachi iba muy tranquilo, tal vez demasiado. Instantes después, vimos una zona un poco mejor iluminada. Las velas eran más grandes, por lo que se apreciaba el camino con mayor claridad.

-Naruto, no te he dicho nada antes para no preocuparte pero, necesitas saber que esta vez estamos solos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Kakashi y Deidara no tendrán nada que ver con esto.

-¿¡Por qué!? -dije intentando no gritar, a pesar de que mi tono se había elevado por encima de lo que debería.

-Ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto. Deidara busca proteger el honor de su familia, pero ni Sasuke ni Orochimaru tienen nada que ver con ello, sólo Madara. Y Kakashi quiere proteger Konoha, por lo que Sasuke es más bien una amenaza. Tú y yo somos los únicos que tenemos motivos para estar aquí.

-¿No deberías habérmelo dicho fuera?

-No pasa nada. Este sitio está vacío.

-¿Vacío?

-Bueno, en cierto modo, aunque lleguen, tampoco habría razón para alarmarse.

-¿Pero qué es lo que dices? ¡Claro que lo habría!

-Nosotros no tenemos nada que perder. Él puede perderlo todo.

-¡Claro que tenemos que perder! ¡¿O es que tu hermano no significa nada para tí?!

-No me refería a eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Él no podrá hacernos daño.

-¡Pero qué dices!

-No intentes razonar. Sólo confía en mí -dijo y siguió caminando.

Le seguí, pero todavía perplejo. Lo que decía no tenía ningún sentido. Era absurdo.

-xXx-

-Ya están empezando. Será mejor que nos demos prisa -afirmó una media hora más tarde.

-¿No decías que aún no estaban aquí?

Ignoró mi pregunta y giramos a la derecha. No sabía a dónde íbamos. No llevábamos ni el boceto ni nada similar. Itachi me guiaba de cabeza. Espero que tenga una gran memoria visual o tendremos un problema serio.

-¡Naruto! -gritó de modo significativo.

Comencé a acumular una gran cantidad de chakra en mi mano e hice que empezase a girar, creando un Rasengan. Itachi formó unos sellos con las manos.

-¡Katón: gokakyu no jutsu! -una llamarada salió despedida de su boca, impactando de lleno contra la pared, debilitándola.

-¡Rasengan! -con mi golpe, la pared terminó cediendo y viniéndose abajo.

Itachi siguió corriendo en línea recta.

-Hemos creado un buen atajo -dijo con tono burlesco.

De pronto comenzó a disminuir su velocidad. Yo le imité, parándome a la vez que él. Nos encontramos en una bifurcación que no estaba en los planos. Al habernos ido del camino principal, era difícil decidir hacia dónde ir.

Miré a mi superior preguntándole en silencio qué íbamos a hacer. Él se limitó a posar uno de sus dedos sobre la barbilla, con gesto pensativo. Miraba de forma simultánea en ambas direcciones, meditando. A los pocos segundos, cerró los ojos, y se dedicó a escuchar y pensar con calma. El temple de su rostro se volvió más serio que antes y sin darse cuenta, frunció el ceño más de la cuenta.

-Ya están empezando. De todos modos, percibo el chakra muy cerca, aunque no sabría decir en qué dirección está. Naruto, ¿eres capaz de percibir algo?

Cerré inmediatamente los ojos, colocándome igual que Itachi, tratando de escuchar a mi alrededor. Era muy difícil captar el chakra; además, teniendo a otra persona a mi lado me lo hacía más complicado todavía.

-Yo diría que es por la derecha.

-Perfecto -me respondió y automáticamente comenzó a correr por el camino izquierdo.

-¡Oye! ¿Para qué me preguntas si vas a hacer lo que a ti te parece?

-Porque es una ilusión. Nos están haciendo creer que están en esa dirección cuando están por aquí. Con la conexión de mentes les es más sencillo.

-De acuerdo.

Seguimos avanzando por la estrechez de los corredores. No se escuchaba ningún ruido alrededor. Nada que delatase que en las proximidades había algún ser vivo. Nuestros pasos creaban un ligero eco por toda la amplitud. Comencé de pronto a sentirme nervioso, ansioso, incluso desesperado. Mis jadeos se hicieron continuos, repetitivos y rápidos. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Sabía que "algo" -aún no sabía exactamente qué- iba a cambiarlo todo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esta sensación punzante y desagradable en el estómago. Una sensación totalmente repulsiva e incomodante. Me hacía sentir débil y desprotegido. Ya me lo había dicho una vez Itachi:_ Naruto, el mayor enemigo que podemos tener es a nosotros mismos._

A lo lejos comenzaba a vislumbrarse un resquicio de luz, que más adelante comprobaría que era una gran puerta de madera, cerrada con varios cerrojos y candados, para que nada ni nadie entrase. Itachi y yo nos miramos instintivamente; sin duda acabábamos de encontrar lo que estábamos buscando.

Echamos la puerta abajo, golpeando sobre las bisagras, aunque hemos de reconocer que opuso mucha resistencia. Parecía que la puerta se hubiese anclado a la pared.

Al mirar lo que había tras ella, nos quedamos impresionados. Una gran estatua de piedra se alzaba ante nosotros, posiblemente más grande que un edificio de quince plantas. La rocha dejaba entreveer un par de manos alzadas y abiertas, con los dedos muy separados. Al fondo de la sala se podía contemplar una especie de cabeza gigante con un montón de ojos tallados, algunos abiertos y otros cerrados. Sobre aquella peculiar estatua se encontraban todos los miembros de Akatsuki, incluyendo a Deidara y a Orochimaru.

Miré a Itachi sin llegar a comprender ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-Vaya vaya... parece que Naruto-kun al fin se digna a aparecer... y además acompañado de un amigo, ¿no es así, Itachi? -dijo Orochimaru con burla- Me parece que llegáis tarde... -el Sannin con aspecto viperino señaló un rincón de la sala, donde yacía, sobre el suelo, el cuerpo de Sasuke, aparentemente desmayado o incluso muerto.

-¿¡Qué le has hecho!? ¡RESPONDE! -grité de forma desesperada.

-Lo cierto era que pretendía quedarme con su cuerpo, pero que tuviese un demonio en su interior era un gran inconveniente. Gracias a mi trato con Madara, ambos saldremos ganando. Yo me quedaré con su cuerpo y él con el demonio ¿A que es buena idea?

Miré unos instantes el cuerpo inerte de mi amigo. Sentí impotencia, rabia, pena... pero sobre todo, dolor. Un dolor profundo y agonizante que se instaló en mi pecho y comenzó a extenderse por todo mi cuerpo. Mi pulso sanguíneo comenzó a circular más deprisa y sentí cómo el chakra de Kyubi comenzaba a aflorar sobre mi piel. Cuando extraen un demonio, el jinchuuriki, muere (Nota: el jinchuuriki es el contenedor o usuario de una bestia).

Itachi les miraba con tanta o más ira que yo. Inconscientemente ya había activado el Sharingan, mientras los demás bajaban de la estatua y se situaban en fila ante nosotros.

-Querido nieto... qué inocente has sido... jamás tuve la intención de dejaros vivir.

-¡Cállate! -esta vez el que gritó con todas sus fuerzas fue Itachi.

-En cierto modo me dio lástima. Él también buscaba venganza, a pesar de que su hermanito no le había hecho nada...

-¡¡Cállate!! -repitió.

-Lo cierto es que acabo de hacerle un favor al clan. Ese iluso no merecía llamarse Uchiha.

-¡CÁLLATE!-Itachi avanzó en menos de un instante a donde se encontraba Madara y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo- No te consiento... que hables así de él -dijo con tono amenazador entre jadeos.

-Le has sobre protegido demasiado y por eso era tan débil. Es culpa tuya.

-¡¿Cómo va a ser culpa mía?! ¡¡Tú ordenaste que fuese un recipiente!! ¡¡Tú le apartaste de los demás!! ¡¡TÚ LE HAS MATADO!!

Yo comencé a perder la conciencia. La ira me invadía a cada segundo que pasaba ¡¿Qué más da la razón?! ¡¡Le han matado!! No podré perdonárselo nunca ¡¡JAMÁS!!

Tras ese pensamiento vengativo, miré a Deidara ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Nos había traicionado? Sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los míos. No, no nos había traicionado. Me lo dijo sin palabras. Tras eso negó disimuladamente un par de veces con la cabeza. Estaba intentando decirme algo ¿Pero qué?

Le miré de nuevo. Él dirigió su vista hacia Sasuke ¿No será que...?

Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo para pararme a pensar pues la batalla comenzaba. Madara e Itachi comenzaron a pelear utilizando taijutsu, pegándose numerosas patadas y esquivando otras tantas. Yo prefería mantenerme al margen, pues sabía que sólo le sería un estorbo.

Me centré en Deidara, que fue el que se acercó a pelear conmigo.

-Intentaré golpearte con una patada baja, salta -ordenó en un rápido susurro.

Hice lo que me había ordenado y le miré, preguntándole con la mirada qué había ocurrido. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. Quería contestarme, pero comprendí que en aquella situación sencillamente no podía hacerlo.

Creé un par de bunshins, que me sirvieron de apoyo e ayudaron a que la pelea fuese más creíble ¿Desde cuándo Naruto Uzumaki no usaba sus clones sombra?

Varios minutos más tarde, Madara les hizo un gesto a los demás miembros de Akatsuki que le miraban inmóviles. Todos corrieron hacia la gran estatua de roca y se subieron sobre las manos. Los cuatro dejamos de pelear. Un gran estruendo resonó por toda la amplitud de la cavidad.

-¡Ya está listo! -exclamó Madara.

Comenzamos a sentir pequeños seísmos, cada vez más continuos. Su fuerza también iba aumentando de modo alarmante. Miré a Itachi, algo asustado, pero comprobé que él estaba en el mismo estado que yo. Miraba con atención a la escultura, que si yo no estaba mal de la cabeza, había comenzado a moverse.

Retrocedí varios pasos, junto a los demás. "Algo" no sabría calificar muy bien el qué, se notaba que se estaba aproximando a gran velocidad.

No tardamos en escuchar cómo la estatua de roca era derruida. Cuando cayó, una gran nube de polvo lo invadió todo, impidiéndome la visión de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Tosí varias veces al notar que la polución se filtraba hacia mis pulmones. Fuera lo que fuese que había roto la estatua, debía ser gigantesco, descomunalmente grande y poderoso.

El humo comenzó a disiparse y pude ver con claridad aquel ser. Un ser monstruoso, del tamaño de un rascacielos, parecido de algún modo a Kyubi, con unos ojos negros del tamaño de una puerta y unas enormes y afiladas garras se aproximaba a nosotros con una velocidad sorprendente para su tamaño.

-Espero que os entretengáis con mi nueva... mascota -dijo Madara riéndose con sorna

Miré hacia aquel inmenso ser totalmente aterrado.

¿¡Cómo iba a enfrentarme a algo como aquello!?

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Notas de Lunita: **no sé qué decir... la verdad es que últimamente no tengo tiempo para escribir. Estoy con los exámenes finales y estoy soportando un ritmo de dos-tres exámenes diarios. Lo lamento de veras, intentaré actualizar más a menudo, pero hasta que lleguen las vacaciones de verano, lo tengo algo difícil.

-xXx-

Aquel gigantesco monstruo comenzó a destruir todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance, movido por su instinto animal. Las paredes de la cueva empezaron a venirse a bajo y los miembros de Akatsuki, aprovecharon para huir, cosa que no les resultó demasiado difícil teniendo en cuenta lo que teníamos delante. Todos corrieron, escudándose tras la bestia y desaparecieron de mi campo de visión. Deidara, al contrario de los otros, se quedó también en la sala y se nos acercó con un par de saltos. Su cara denotaba nerviosísmo; mucho nerviosísmo. También estaba pálido y llevaba unas grandes y marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos. Debía llevar ya unos cuantos días sin poder pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Las rocas que caían del techo a causa de los destrozos del monstruo, cada vez eran mayores, por lo que tuvimos que resguardarnos en una esquina, donde apenas llegaban. Tras apartarnos, Itachi y yo clavamos nuestras miradas en un lugar concreto del suelo, donde yacía, inerte, el cuerpo de Sasuke. No se lo habían llevado por lo que corrimos hacia él y agarrándole los dos, cada uno por uno de los hombros. Le levantamos en pero y le apartamos de la caída de los pedruscos.

-Itachi, él está... -intenté hablar, aunque la rabia que sentía me lo hacía difícil.

-No te alarmes, todavía está caliente. No creo que haya muerto; puede que sólo esté inconsciente -inspeccionó el cuerpo de su hermano durante unos segundos, comprobando el pulso y tratando de escucharle respirar.

-Itachi tiene razón, no está muerto -dijo Deidara- Yo ví lo que ocurrió.

-¿¡Qué le han hecho!? -exclamé alterado. Pasé fugazmente la mirada por el pálido rostro de mi ex-compañero de equipo. Sus hermosos ojos negros, profundos y penetrantes estaban ocultos tras sus delicados párpados, dando la impresión de que tan sólo estaba durmiendo, cosa que, con suerte, no se desviaría demasiado de la realidad..

Sin embargo mi pregunta no pudo ser respondida, puesto que la bestia comenzó a desprender chakra y, formando una mano, nos atacó violentamente.

Itachi y yo saltamos para esquivarle, desviando su atención para que no hiriese a los otros dos.

-Naruto, ¡centrémonos en la batalla! ¡Luego hablaremos!

-¡Hai!

Los dos avanzamos con decisión ante la gran criatura. Con el chakra, comenzó a hacer más y más manos que se avalanzaron sobre nosotros. Era realmente complicado esquivar tantas a la vez, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería seguir a delante ¡No podía dejarme vencer!

De vez en cuando miraba de refilón la gracilidad con la que Itachi se movía entre las mareas de chakra que se avalanzaban sobre nosotros. Esquivaba cada uno de los golpes que intentaba propinarle y se las ingeniaba para atacarle con numerosas técnicas, de diferentes tipos: agua, fuego, tierra...

Creé muchos bunshins, que fueron destruidos con increíble facilidad. Creé otro clon, con el que formé un Rasengan. Corrí hacia él lo más rápido que pude, esquivando la marea de manos que intentaban golpearme y le atesté el golpe en uno de los costados.

Giró su gigantesca cabeza hacia mí, sin dar señales de que le hubiese dolido, sino más bien molestado. Itachi también había utilizado un katón con él, pero tuvo el mismo efecto que mi Rasengan. Seguimos atacándole una y otra vez, pero nada parecía hacerle efecto.

-¡Probemos un ataque en conjunto! -sugirió.

Nos avalanzamos hacia él. Yo invoqué un Rasengan y él generó una gran bola de fuego en su mano. Se acercó a mí y unimos las dos bolas, dando lugar a una mucho mayor. El impacto contra la bestia generó un gran estruendo. Tras varios minutos, comprobamos con desilusión que no había sufrido ningún daño y nos retiramos a una distancia prudente del enemigo.

-Itachi, ¡No funciona! -grité, alterado, tanto por la rabia como, en cierto modo, por el miedo ¡No podía morir en un lugar como aquel!- ¡No podemos seguir así!

-Lo sé... pero hemos tenido suerte hasta ahora. Tal vez deberíamos...

-¡¡NO!! -negué rotundamente, adivinando sus pensamientos- ¡Me niego a rendirme! ¡Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer!

-¡Si seguimos luchando nos matará! ¡Será inútil si morimos aquí! ¿¡No querías salvar a Sasuke!? -me reprochó, rompiendo del todo su imágen introvertida y seria.

-¡No nos dejará huir muy lejos! ¡Nos matará si le damos la espalda!

-¡No seas testarudo!

-¡Si tú no piensas hacerlo... lo haré YO!!

Creé otro rasengan y ataqué a la bestia de frente, sin tapujos. Corrí hasta que noté la tirantez de los músculos a causa de forzarlos. No escuché a Itachi cuando me dijo que me detuviese. No. Mi mente estaba centrada en asuntos más importantes. Si quería acabar con Madara y hacerle pagar por todo lo que había hecho... antes tenía que acabar con su "mascota" y para mí, sólo había una manera de hacerlo. Sin embargo, justo antes de que el golpe impactase contra mi objetivo, una marea de chakra apareció ante mí, de modo que mi ataque dispersó el chakra, pero a la vez, me quedé cara a cara con el mounstruo, totalmente desprotegido. Cerré los ojos en un acto-reflejo y me preparé para el golpe.

-¡Amaterasu! -gritó Itachi a mis espaldas.

Desde aquel momento, no pude ver lo que ocurrió. Cuando abrí los ojos, el enorme moustruo estaba ardiendo en llamas negras. Sin embargo, no me dio tiempo ni a levantarme, cuando a Itachi le golpeó con mucha fuerza, haciendo que saliese despedido hacia una de las paredes de la cueva, quedando inconciente.

-¡Itachi!

Pero aunque trataba de acercarme para ver cómo estaba, ahora la bestia me atacaba a mí, y tenía que centrar todos mis esfuerzos en esquivar sus golpes. Me sentía cada vez más cansado, y acabó atrapándome. Me zarandeó muchísimas veces y muy deprisa.

-¡Oe, suéltame ya! -exclamé mientras luchaba para liberarme de la mano de chakra.

Ante mi resistencia, la bestia optó por soltarme, arrojándome contra una de las paredes, igual que lo que había hecho con Itachi. Afortunadamente, Deidara me cogió cuando caía hacia abajo y me colocó de pie.

-Naruto, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Deidara.

No le escuché, sencillamente, la ira comenzó a invadirme. Noté como el poder del Kyuubi comenzaba a liberarse a mi alrededor. Ví como empezaba a fluir el chakra anaranjado a gran velocidad. Pero algo lo detuvo. Deidara me había colocado un sello en la frente que obligó a ese chakra a volver a mi interior. Mi vista se nubló momentáneamente y sentí cómo la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas a gran velocidad a mi alrededor, aumentando con frenesí cada vez más y más.

Cuando volví mi vista hacia donde estaba el monstruo, me quedé sorprendido al ver que no estaba.

-¿Qué ha...?

-Ha huido -me respondió Deidara- Lamento lo del sello, pero sin Itachi ni Kakashi, no creo que hubiese podido detenerte yo sólo después.

-¿Qué hacemos? Deberíamos ir a por Akatsuki -comenté mientras contemplaba los destrozos que había causado nuestra batalla.

-¿¡Estás de broma!? -exclamó con incredulidad- Kakashi está en la villa e Itachi está incosciente. Aunque les alcanzásemos, no tenemos suficiente fuerza como para vencerles ¡Es imposible que podamos hacerlo!

-¡No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Y no vamos a hacerlo! Tenemos que ir a la villa.

-¿A la villa?

-Estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano irá hacia allí. Tenemos que avisar al Hokage. Coge a Sasuke, yo me encargo de Itachi.

-Necesitamos ir deprisa a la villa. Andando tardaremos un par de días.

-No te preocupes por eso, tengo una idea.

Pasé uno de los brazos de Sasuke alrededor de mi cuello para poder sostenerle con mayor facilidad muentras Deidara iba a buscar el cuerpo de Itachi. Volvió lo más deprisa que pudo, aunque se veía a simple vista que le costaba cargar con su cuerpo.

Cuando llegó a donde yo estaba, moldeó algo de arcilla con sus manos y creó una pequeña escultura con forma de pájaro. Lo arrojó con un movimiento seco al suelo y de pronto, aumentó su tamaño, quedando de un tamaño de unos tres o quizás cuatro metros de largo.

Subió sobre él y tumbó con cuidado a Itachi sobre su lomo. Le imité con torpeza, pues me resultó difícil subirme sobre aquel animal. Estaba hecho de un material que resultaba resbaladizo. Tumbé a Sasuke al lado de su hermano. Madre mía. La imágen que tenía ante mí era prácticamente irreal. Los dos Uchihas se parecían tanto... eran casi uno el reflejo del otro. La misma piel, el pelo, los ojos... todo engrandecía más el impacto que producía el verles. Eran perfectos. Demasiado perfectos.

El ruido que generó el despegue del ave me sacó de mi insimismamiento. Nos elevamos a gran velocidad y el ave, desplegó con elegancia sus alas.

-Deidara, hay algunas cosas que quiero saber -le dije, pasados un par de minutos.

-Sí, sabía que no tardarías en decirlo.

-¿Qué hacías allí? ¿Qué le hicieron a Sasuke?

-Bueno, a decir verdad, no sé mucho, pero bueno... estaba allí porque me pillaron por los alrededores de la guarida y Madara me "invitó" a ir. Habían hecho un trato con Orochimaru y quería que participase.

-¿Qué ocurrió dentro? ¿Extrajeron el demonio de Sasuke? ¿Y qué ha pasado con Kakashi?-pregunté con más intenrés que antes.

-Kakashi está bien, volvió a la villa para cubrirte.

-¿Cubrirme?

-Dijo que un par de espías de Akatsuki os controlaron y os secuestraron. Eso es lo que me dijo la última vez que le ví. De eso hará una semana. En cuanto a lo que ocurrió... no, no extrajeron el demonio, estaban preparando las cosas para un intercambio de cuerpos. A Sasuke le dieron una pastilla para que su cuerpo se quedase prácticamente muerto y facilitar el proceso, pero no te preocupes: todavía está vivo. Despertará en unas horas.

-Ahhh... menos mal -suspiré aliviado.

-Hay otra cosa que debes saber -prosiguió.

-¿El qué?

-Esa bestia es algo muy extraño. Es el resultado de uno de los esperimentos que planeó Orochimaru y que Akatsuki ayudó a completar. Es una fusión de los siete primeros bijuus. Desde el de una cola hasta el de siete.

-¿Fusión de... bijus? -repetí en un murmullo, sin terminar de creérmelo.

-Sí, al parecer, esa bestia tiene todos sus poderes. El caso es que deben ir fusionándolos uno por uno, ya sabes: primero con el segundo, ese con el tercero...

-Eso quiere decir que sólo quedamos dos bijus sueltos, ¿no?

-Exacto. Ahora mismo están buscando desesperadamente al biju de ocho colas y después, vendrán a por ti. Supongo que les habría sido más fácil si te hubiesen atrapado desde el principio, pero por suerte, tenías siempre a alguien contigo. Si hubieses estado sólo, seguramente ya no quedaría nada de la villa de la hoja. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

El ave planeó elegantemente, descendiendo la altura, aproximándonos más hacia la tierra.

-Todavía falta para llegar, pero tenemos que ir descendiendo. Podría ser peligroso que esa bestia nos viese.

-Entiendo.

Se formó un incómodo silencio. El intenso batir de las alas se intensificó. El viento soplaba con fuerza hacia atrás, golpeando en mis oídos. Generaba un sonido molesto y estaba tan frío que comencé a temblar levemente. Miré inconscientemente hacia donde estaban los dos Uchihas. Jamás les perdonaría lo que les habían hecho. Iban a pagar por todos los daños que habían causado ¡No iba a permitir que se fuesen sin castigo! La rabia comenzó a subirse con velocidad y empezó a extenderse por todo mi cuerpo.

-Será mejor que te tranquilices. No pierdas los nervios, Naruto. Debes estar concentrado.

-Está bien... -respiré hondo un par de veces, pero no logré grandes resultados.

El tiempo pasaba muy despacio allí arriba. Estaba impaciente por aterrizar. Necesitaba entrar en acción de una vez.

De pronto el ave comenzó a descender más deprisa que antes, muy deprisa. Me aferré al brazo de Deidara para evitar caerme por uno de los laterales. El sonido del viento se intensificó. Los oídos comenzaban a dolerme.

Al cabo de unos segundos, tomamos tierra. Aterrizamos en un claro, en medio del bosque de Konoha. Todo estaba extrañamente silencioso. No había ni un alma rondando por la zona.

-¿Qué está pasando? -murmuré en voz baja.

-Sea lo que sea, no es bueno -contestó Deidara inspeccionando la zona- creo que deberíamos buscar a Kakashi y decidir cómo actuar. La situación es delicada.

Me abstuve de decir nada. Creía que lo mejor era avisar al Hokage, pero tal vez era mejor que Kakashi nos ayudase antes. Lo mejor era preparar el plan para cuando aquella criatura intentase destruir la villa.

-¿Sabes dónde vive Kakashi? Esta vez necesito que hagas tú de guía -me dijo al cabo del rato.

-Está bien.

Emprendimos la marcha hacia la casa de mi sensei. La sensación que había tenido de que algo estaba pasando se intensificó cuando caminamos por la calle principal. No había absolutamente nadie. Nada. Por ninguna parte.

Miré desesperadamente hacia todas direcciones buscando algún rastro de vida. Nada de nuevo.

Llegamos al restaurante de fideos Ichiraku, cerca de la casa de mi sensei.

-Me gustaría comprobar una cosa -le dije a Deidara. Éste asintió

Entré dentro del restaurante. Nadie. No estaba el viejo. No había clientes.

Nadie.

-No lo entiendo... ¿Qué ha pasado aquí...?

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**Notas de Lunita: **Bueno amigos, aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Lamento la tardanza; lo había empezado hace tiempo, pero no había tenido tiempo para acabarlo. Ahora que viene Semana Santa ya tendré más tiempo para escribir; espero que lo disfrutéis ;)

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

-No entiendo nada ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? ¿No deberían estar preparándose para la batalla? -dije decepcionado. Tenía la sensación de que algo estaba ocurriendo.

-Oye, ahora que lo pienso -dijo Deidara atrayendo mi atención- ¿No tenéis un protocolo para la batalla?

-¿Protocolo? -pregunté dudoso.

-Sí, ya sabes. Para la gente normal. Cosas que se hacen en caso de lucha.

Me quedé pensando unos segundos lo que acababa de decir. Tenía toda la razón. Era un idiota ¿Cómo había sido capaz de olvidar algo tan elemental?

-Ya sé dónde están todos. Creo que Kakashi les avisó a tiempo.

-¿En serio? -asentí- pues tenemos que ir allí inmediatamente.

-Lo sé.

-¿Cuál es el camino más rápido? -preguntó. En sus ojos se notaba algo de ansiedad.

-Mm... estando aquí, lo mejor sería dar un rodeo para no tener que subir a los edificios.

-Vale, ¿pero a dónde tenemos que ir? -empezó a ponerse algo nervioso. Le temblaba la voz levemente.

-Allí -señalé la montaña que tenía a los cinco Hokages gravados- Lo primero que se hace es evacuar la villa a través de unos canales subterráneos al interior de las caras de los Hokages. Dentro hay reservas para abastecer a toda la población un mes. Es muy difícil asediar a Konoha. Las caras de los Hokages conectan con el bosque trasero.

-¿A qué esperamos? -comenzó a correr dándome un leve golpe en el hombro.

Por alguna razón, me sentía muy ausente. No lograba concentrarme en lo que estaba pasando. Era todo tan irreal que a mi mente le costaba asimilar los acontecimientos recientes. Aunque, si lo pienso bien, contactar con Kakashi no ayudará demasiado. Si Itachi y yo no pudimos hacer nada contra aquella bestia, no sé en que cambiará las cosas. Nuestra única oportunidad tal vez sea que toda la villa pelee a la vez. Aunque aún siendo capaz de hacer eso, en número de bajas sería enorme.

Por lo que pude comprobar, el asombroso poder que vimos utilizar a la bestia, tal vez sólo sea la punta del iceberg.

Cuando íbamos de camino, divisamos a lo lejos a un grupo de ninjas. Entre ellos reconocí la cabellera plateada de mi sensei. Me alegré enormemente de ver que estaba bien. Al vernos, el grupo avanzó corriendo hacia la montaña mientras Kakashi se nos acercaba.

-No podemos retrasar más la batalla -fue lo primero que dijo al encontrarnos- Tsunade ya está formando equipos de cinco para empezar el contraataque ¿Podrás luchar, Naruto?

Mi mirada se desvió dando vueltas. Estaba agotado por el viaje y a la vez preocupado por el estado de ambos Uchihas, pero la villa necesitaba mi ayuda. Tenía que sacar fuerzas de donde fuera ¡No podía fallar precisamente ahora!

-Sí, estoy bien -contesté como pude. Cabeceé hacia los lados un par de veces para acabar de despejarme.

-Bien. Yo estoy asignado a un grupo con Iruka, Kurenai y otros más. Obedece a Deidara y a Itachi.

-En cuanto a eso -habló Deidara- Itachi y Sasuke estarán fuera de combate un tiempo. Les hemos dejado en el bosque.

-Eso cambia ligeramente las cosas. En fin, debo marcharme ya. Podéis ir a mi casa y coger todas las armas que queráis. Aseguraros de que no os falte nada. Una vez en la batalla, no hay vuelta atrás.

-Lo haremos. Ten cuidado.

-Espero que esta no sea la última vez que nos veamos -y tras estas palabras, desapareció con una ligera nube de humo.

-La casa de Kakashi-sensei está por allí -señalé el camino- yo... hay un sitio al que quiero ir.

-Está bien. Tienes media hora. Quedamos aquí. Y no se te ocurra retrasarte.

Ambos nos separamos corriendo en direcciones opuestas. No es que realmente necesitase ir a coger armas. Tenía de sobra para aquella batalla. Lo que pasaba era que, en algún recóndito lugar de mi interior, sentía que necesitaba desesperadamente ver una última cosa antes de ir a luchar. Era una sensación agobiante, pero a la vez, me proporcionaba algún tipo de incomodidad.

Corrí lo más deprisa que pude. Tenía poco tiempo y no sabía si iba a poder llegar a mi objetivo. Tardé unos diez minutos en llegar. La casa de Sasuke. Estaba muy descuidada, cosa comprensible por estar deshabitada durante tanto tiempo.

La puerta crujió al abrirla. Un silencio sepulcral invadía el ambiente. Dejé los zapatos en la entrada y noté cómo el polvo se me pegaba a los calcetines. Pero aquello no me importó. Subí las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. La barandilla estaba doblada hacia fuera. Por ahí me caí la última vez que había estado aquí. Pasé la mano por aquel lugar. Me traía un mal recuerdo, pero por algún momento, me hacía sentir bien. Paseé por el pasillo principal. Todo estaba tan umbrío...

En algún momento de su escasa vida, aquella casa lució un gran esplendor. Pero todo ha desaparecido. Y al igual que en mi caso, todo por ti, Sasuke.

Entrecerré los ojos, preguntándome qué estaba haciendo. Tenía una batalla por delante y sólo quería aquello; pasearme por la casa de quien había intentado matarme varias veces y quien yo creía mi amigo. Trataba de resistirme, pero lo cierto era que tal vez los demás tuviesen razón. Sasuke cada vez me obsesionaba más y más. Suspiré. Estaba seguro de que por mucha razón que tuviesen los demás, yo no iba a cambiar tan fácilmente.

Antes de abandonar aquel lugar, sentí que quería ver otra cosa. Entré en la habitación de Sasuke, la cual se encontraba totalmente vacía. Me acerqué a la ventana, observando el hermoso paisaje que había detrás. Me gustaría poder volver a ver aquel lugar una vez más. Comencé a temblar levemente. Hay veces que piensas que comprendes ciertas palabras, hasta que llega un momento en el que acabas de entender el verdadero significado de las mismas. Me juego la vida. Cara o cruz; blanco o negro; vivir o morir...

Apoyé la mano en en alféizar de la ventana, encontrándome con algo que no esperaba. Un marco de fotos. Lo cogí entre mis manos. Sonreí. La foto de mi antiguo equipo. Al menos, Sasuke no se había deshecho de ella. Eso, aunque de manera muy remota, me alentó a pensar en que Sasuke tal vez no hubiese olvidado nuestro equipo, lo que significa formar parte de él, y de algún modo, el querer estar con nosotros.

Dejé la foto sobre el escritorio. Aquello me daba fuerzas para seguir a delante.

Cuando llegué, Deidara me sermoneó por mi retraso. La puntualidad nunca había sido una de mis especialidades.

-¿Estás listo? Ya nos vamos.

-Hai -traté de parecer seguro, aunque mi voz todavía flaqueaba.

Deidara creó otro enorme pájaro volador, éste de cuatro alas. Se subió sobre él, sentándose sobre su cuello.

-Sube y agárrate fuerte. Este va mucho más rápido que el otro.

Obedecí sin rechistar y en el despegue comprobé que tenía razón. El aire impactó contra mí como lo hubiese hecho un puñetazo. Tuve que aferrarme con fuerza a Deidara para no caerme. El viento me silvaba en los oídos y friccionaba contra mi piel como un cuchillo sin filo. Era una sensación muy incómoda, que impedía que moviese un sólo músculo.

Por desgracia, vimos a la bestia muy pronto. Ya casi había llegado a l bosque que rodeaba Konoha.

-Escucha, Kakashi y los otros ya deben estar peleando. Voy a bajarte a tierra y tú irás a ayudar. Yo te cubriré las espaldas desde el aire, ¿entendido?

-Vale -asentí, escuchándole con dificultad a causa del viento.

El pájaro descendió casi en picado, dejándome a unos doscientos metros del monstruo. Salté de él, de modo que Deidara no tuviese que aterrizar y así pudo remontar el vuelo, hasta alcanzar una altura de unos trecientos metros. Miré cómo me seguía a poca distancia tras iniciar mi carrera hacia el área de combate.

Creé unos bunshis, que a su vez me ayudaron a crear un rasengan mezclando mi chakra normal con mi chakra de viento. El resultado de ésto era un chakra en forma de shuriken con un rasengan en el centro. Quería empezar fuerte desde el principio. Ya había visto con anterioridad el poder de aquel ser, por lo que tenía que darlo todo desde el principio. Llegué a la zona de combate en escasos segundos. Subí por una de las patas del monstruo, que estaba distraído atacando a los otros ninjas, y avancé hacia su cabeza. Pronto se dio cuenta de mi presencia, pero cuando iba a golpearme con una de sus manos de chakra, Kakashi-sensei me cubrió creando un chidori y destruyendo aquella mano, haciendo que el chakra saliese despedido hacia los lados. Seguí subiendo, pasando sus hombros, pero justo cuando iba a golpearle, una fuerza asombrosa me lanzó por los aires. Una de sus colas me había alcanzado.

Deidara me recogió en el aire, y tras comprobar que estaba bien, lanzó varias bombas medianas a la bestia, que se rascó en aquel lugar, aparentemente sin sentir dolor.

-Vuelve abajo.

-¡Es inútil! Llevamos atacándole mucho tiempo y no le hemos hecho ni un rasguño.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Naruto? ¿De verdad vas a rendirte tan pronto?

-¡No, claro que no! Es sólo que tiene que haber otra forma. Tenemos que encontrar algo más poderoso.

-Hmm... -se quedó pensativo- Voy a lanzar un C3. Te dejo en tierra.

No me dio tiempo a asimilar la información cuando me dejó tirado sobre la copa de un árbol. Ascendió a gran velocidad y al cabo de un par de minutos se escuchó una gran explosión. El monstruo aulló.

Al comprobar que había sido Deidara, mostró abiertamente el odio que comenzaba a sentir hacia él. Le rodeó con una de las colas y le lanzó contra el suelo con mucha más fuerza con la que me había enviado a mí.

Se acabó.

Sin Deidara no puedo seguir adelante. Es inútil. Se escuchó un gran impacto y vi a lo lejos el pájaro de arcilla deformado, casi irreconocible.

Pero cuando ya me había creído su muerte, algo inesperado pasó. Itachi se apareció a mi lado, con Deidara entre sus brazos. Deidara tenía medio cuerpo ensangrentado y parecía muy débil.

-Lamento llegar tarde, Naruto -se disculpó Itachi, tumbándole en el suelo.

-¿Está bien? -pregunté acercándome a Deidara.

-Pude cogerle, pero se ha golpeado la cabeza. Ha hecho lo que ha podido.

-No puedo creer que haya caído tan pronto -miré a Deidara con lástima.

-Otra prueba más de que esta batalla es de las más duras que ha habido nunca. Lo lamento, Naruto, no tenemos tiempo para Lamentarnos. La pelea aún no ha acabado.

-¿Qué hacemos? -miré toda la extensión de tierra que teníamos delante. Casi todos los ninjas habían caído muertos.

-Naruto, no vuelvas a usar el rasengan de antes. Te desgarrará la muñeca si lo sigues haciendo. Sigue con tus técnicas normales y cúbreme.

Se quitó la capa blanca que llevaba y me cubrió con ella los hombros.

-Una última cosa. Si fallo... prométeme que cuidarás de Sasuke y guardarás mi secreto.

Le miré inseguro unos segundos.

-Lo prometo.

Él me devolvió una cálida sonrisa. Me entristecí al pensar que aquella iba a ser la última vez que le vería.

Cerró los ojos haciendo sellos a toda velocidad. Un gran chorro de sangre brotó de uno de sus ojos, resbalándole por la mejilla hasta la nuca. Lo que vi me sorprendió. Sobre él, comenzó a aparecer una enorme criatura con una gran nariz. Primero brotaron los huesos y los músculo y luego una máscara cubrió aquella estructura.

-Esta es mi técnica definitiva. Susanoo -me quedé estupefacto viéndolo- sólo podré atacar una vez. Espero que funcione.

Junté las manos y recé en mi mente.

Me separé ligeramente para ver cómo aquel ser se abalanzaba contra el monstruo. Pensaba que aquello era imparable. Pensaba que acabaría sin duda con la batalla. Pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, el moustruo lo destruyó con una enorme bomba de chakra. Susanoo parecía recuperarse, e insistió con su ataque, pero poco a poco se fue desintegrando.

Itachi cayó sobre sus rodillas, escupiendo sangre por la boca. Tosió varias veces con fuerza pero se puso en pié e invocó un Amaterasu, apuntando al monstruo. Aún no sé qué pasó, pero las llamas negras no sólo no le alcanzaron, sino que salieron rebotadas hacia nosotros. Ayudé como pude a Itachi a esquivar, notando que casi no tenía fuerzas.

Pensé que no lo haría, pero se puso en pie y esta vez, invocó el Tsukuyomi. Se tumbó sobre el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Otra vez, el ataque había rebotado a él. Itachi seguía luchando por pelear, pero aún así, volvió a toser sangre con fuerza y ya no pudo levantarse más.

Yo ya había perdido toda esperanza. Itachi, Deidara... todos habían caído. Podía asegurar que yo era el único que aún no había muerto o había sido derrotado. Sólo me quedaba esperar a que fuese a por mí. Estaba en medio del claro, desprotegido y sin ningún tipo de apoyo. Todo había acabado. Extendí los brazos en cruz. Sólo esperaba morir de un golpe y sin dolor.

El monstruo clavó sus gigantescos ojos en mí. Se acercó con un leve trote y lanzó una marea de chakra hacia mí. Estaba preparado para el impacto. Iba a recibir el golpe de mi vida.

-¡CHIDORI!

Aún no sé de dónde salió, ni cómo sabía dónde estaba, pero ahí le tenía. Sasuke Uchiha, invocando un chidori justo en frente de mí, destruyendo el chakra que iba a acabar con mi vida.

-¿Estás bien... gatito asustadizo? -dijo con su característico tono arrogante, como mismamente me había dicho años atrás. Jamás me había alegrado tanto tener ganas de atizarle en la cara.

-Teme... -murmuré entre dientes.

-Será como en los viejos tiempos.

-Los ataques normales no sirven contra él. Todos han muerto. Ya sólo quedamos nosotros.

-Podemos con él -liberó su sello maldito, haciendo que su piel se volviese castaña, su pelo azul y su sharingan violeta.

Las colas del monstruo nos atacaron. Tuvimos que saltar hacia los lados para esquivar.

-Dobe, ¡necesito tu chakra!

-¿Cómo...?

Se acercó a mí y formando un sello y golpeándome en el vientre. Noté cómo mi energía fluía a través de mí hasta él. El chakra que fue extrayendo, lo usó para hacer varios Katon, de sorprendente tamaño, que golpearon a la bestia sin apenas resultados.

-¡No funciona! -le grité histérico.

-¡Funcionará! ¡Necesito tiempo!

Tuvimos que volver a separarnos a causa de varias manos de chakra que volvían a atacarnos insistentemente.

-Naruto, ¿tienes chakra para realizar tu técnica más fuerte?

-¡Creo que sí! -teníamos que gritarnos para escucharnos, ya que cada vez nos alejábamos más el uno del otro.

-¡Cuando llegue el momento, golpéale en la frente! ¡Entre ceja y ceja! ¡¡Tendrás que rematarle de un golpe!!

-¡¡¡Vale!!!

De pronto, el cielo comenzó a cerrarse con grandes nubes de tormenta. Una tormenta eléctrica que no tardó en descargar enormes rayos y truenos. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado subiéndose al árbol más alto de los alrededores. Los rayos se condensaron sobre él.

-¡KIRIN!

Una gran cantidad de rayos se agrupó, formando un dragón que atacó directamente contra la bestia, paralizándola.

Creé los bunshins tan rápido como pude y volví a crear mi Rasengan con el chakra de tipo aire. Corrí y salté hacia la bestia. Sentí que no iba a llegar. Me apoyé contra una de las patas y volvía a saltar, intentando llegar a la cabeza. Ya pensaba que iba a caer en picado cuando noté que una mano me agarraba la mía. Sasuke me estaba sirviendo de punto de apoyo. Transfirió parte de su chakra de trueno a mi mano. No hizo falta que dijese nada. Sabía exactamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Esquivamos una de las colas y la utilizamos como punto de apoyo. Ya había conseguido la altura que necesitaba. Sasuke destruyó una de las manos de chakra que pretendían eliminarme con su katana.

Ya nada podía detenerme. Alcé el brazo y apreté los dientes.

-¡RASENGAN!

O-o-xXx-o-O

-Sus constantes son vitales. Despertará pronto -Escuché que una voz decía al fondo.

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos. El reconocer tan pronto las paredes del hospital era una mala señal. Me estaba malacostumbrando a pasarme allí gran parte de lo que serían mis vacaciones anuales obligatorias.

-¿Sakura... chan? -empecé a despertar de mi ensimismamiento lentamente. Miré a la pelirrosa todavía adormilado, tratando de enfocar la vista.

-¡Naruto! -exclamó alegre y sorprendida.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunté como pude. La voz se me atascaba en la garganta.

-Lo has logrado, Naruto -dijo con tranquilidad- has vencido a ese monstruo.

-¿En serio? Me alegro...-dejé que mi mirada se centrase en el color blanco del techo.

-¿Sabes, Naruto...? He estado pensando mucho en ti desde que me fui a Suna... y me he dado cuenta... de algo importante...

-¿El qué? -contesté no muy animado. La miré con el rabillo del ojo. Tenía el presentimiento de que ya sabía qué iba a decir.

-Te amo, Naruto. Todo este tiempo pensando en Sasuke y sin embargo, eras tú; eras tú al que estaba buscando. Siempre estabas junto a mí y yo no supe darme cuenta... hasta ahora.

Tal como imaginaba. Había llegado el momento. Es increíble; cuántas veces lo habré soñado de niño; el día en el que Sakura me dijese que me quería y ahora... ahora ya es como si no me importara. No siento nada. Sus palabras, suenan más... vacías de lo que esperaba. Se formó un incómodo silencio.

-¿Sabes? Odio a la gente que se miente a sí misma -dije con suavidad.

-No, no me estoy mintiendo a mí misma; te amo de verdad, Naruto.

-No has podido superar que Sasuke no te hiciese caso y ahora intentas consolarte conmigo. No soy imbécil.

-¡Te digo que no te estoy mintiendo! -exclamó indignada por mi actitud.

-En cualquier caso, la respuesta es no.

Al fin lo dije. Lo mejor era que aclarase las cosas cuanto antes. Sí, es cierto que de pequeño Sakura-chan me gustaba mucho, lo suficiente como para dar la vida por ella. Pero ya no soy un crío y me harto de esperar a quien ya sé que no me hará caso ni me merece. Hice mucho por ella, pero no quiso aceptar mis sentimientos. No es una venganza, ni tampoco por orgullo; sino que sencillamente pienso que ya no me gusta.

Me miró seria, herida por dentro y enfadada. Pero eso no me importaba ya lo más mínimo.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Sasuke? -me atreví a preguntar pasados unos segundos.

-¿No lo sabías? Fue clasificado como un criminal de rango S -me dijo en voz baja; no parecía querer decírmelo.

-¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!? -levanté el torso automáticamente al escuchar aquello.

-Le ejecutarán al mediodía.

Me quedé paralizado unos segundos. Es imposible. Si no fuese por él, jamás habría podido derrotar a esa bestia ¡No podían hacerlo!

Me levanté de la cama automáticamente y arranqué los numerosos cables que me ataban a las máquinas del hospital.

-¡Naruto, no! ¡Tienes que descansar!

-¡CALLA! -le grité furioso y rabioso y salí corriendo de la habitación.

-¡¡Naruto!!

No la escuché; corrí calle abajo, buscando la oficina de la Hokage, donde probablemente se celebraría la ejecución. Una gran multitud invadía las calles. Me costaba moverme entre tanta gente. Salté sobre los tejados, aumentando el ritmo. Ya era mediodía ¡No había tiempo que perder!

Ya divisaba a lo lejos a la Hokage, acompañada por un séquito de escoltas, subiendo hasta la barandilla de la oficina. En la plaza había una gigantesca guillotina, preparada y afilada para su propósito. La gente se amontonaba alrededor de ella. Y allí estaba, con la cara semi-tapada con una especie de pañuelo de cuero; atado de manos a la espalda y con un enorme peso de plomo atado a los tobillos, justiciado por cuatro ANBUs con sus máscaras de animales. Caminaba a través de la calle principal, observado por todo el mundo; el público comenzó a abuchearle y gritarle todo tipo de insultos.

Ya estaba en la cima de la tarima cuando cuando nos vimos a los ojos y nuestras miradas conectaron. Corrí más todavía ¡No iba a llegar a tiempo!

-Uchiha Sasuke; criminal de rango S, acusado de múltiples asesinatos y agresiones; que su muerte sirva de ejemplo para todo aquel que intente traicionar a la villa de la hoja -dijo Tsunade solemnemente.

Su mirada se alejó de la mía cuando le colocaron la cabeza entre los barrotes de madera. Ya iba a caer; Sasuke iba a morir ¡No! ¡No podía permitirlo! Tenía que hacer algo, ¡algo! ¿Pero el qué?

-¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! -cree un par de copias que se adelantaron a mi y golpearon al responsable de cortar la cuerda, dándome el tiempo suficiente para llegar allí.

-¡PARAD! -grité cuando al fin llegué junto a Sasuke. La gente se me quedó mirando fijamente.

-Naruto, lárgate; esto no tiene que ver contigo -me dijo Sasuke.

La gente comenzó a gritar que me largara, pero yo estaba decidido.

-¿¡Qué creéis que estáis haciendo!? ¡Este supuesto traidor ha salvado la villa!

-¡Explícate! -exigió la Hokage.

-Sasuke me salvó en la batalla y me ayudó a seguir adelante. Sin Sasuke jamás habría podido derrotar a esa bestia ¡Sasuke es el que ha salvado la villa de la hoja, no yo! -grité con todas mis fuerzas.

-Naruto, entiendo lo que dices, pero Sasuke es un criminal. Merece un castigo.

-¡Sí, pero no merece morir! Es un teme, arrogante, egoísta, frío, manipulador... pero... no creo que matarle sea el castigo apropiado para él.

-¿Y qué propones? -dijo Tsunade, atenta. Parecía empezar a recapacitar.

Una enorme carcajada se me escapó de pronto, haciendo que todo el mundo me viese perplejo y confundido.

-Creo que tener que aguantarme otra vez en el mismo equipo sería suficiente -añadí todavía con una ligera sonrisa.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso tan fácilmente -dijo Tsunade- pero sí que podemos reconsiderar la pena de muerte.

El público generó un gran bullicio. No estaban para nada de acuerdo con aquello.

-¡Silencio! -ordenó la Hokage y todo el mundo calló al instante- Uchiha Sasuke será llevado a un tribunal que decidirá si merece ser castigado con una pena de muerte o no; por el momento, la pena que le impongo yo, como Hokage, es permanecer en la prisión de Konoha hasta nueva orden.

Continuará...

**Notas Finales:** Aquí acabaría la primera temporada del fic; gracias por leer; cualquier duda sugerencia o comentario será bien recibido. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
